When Hetalia Arrives In The Mail
by DominiqueChevalier
Summary: This is what happens when I'm left home alone while my roommates are gone. I order the Bad Touch Trio and the Magical Trio by accident! Jeez, I hope none of them go anywhere near my erogenous zone AKA the twirl on top of my head! Rated T for Brits
1. The PopUp

**Now let me the first to say, I love love love When Cosplayers get Units! I really enjoyed their (Whitney and Cassi) story! It's super awesome! Almost Prussia awesome! So I made my own little version of it and decided to share!**

**Inspired by MewMewKokoro's When Cosplayers Get Hetalia Units (The awesome ones!)  
><strong>

**Hetalia does not belong to me! If I did, I would have been rich by now!**

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Well…ahem…anyways, I'm Dominique Rebecca Chevalier. Most people call me Dominique. I'm 23 years old and I work as a freelance graphics designer which means I draw <em>a lot. <em>I'm around 5 feet 4 inches tall. I'm considered rather pale. I have dark black hair which is cut pretty short and I have a pair of bright gold eyes.

I love reading. I have never once given any of my books away. I love every one of them. Well...except for the Twilight series. Not a favourite. I regret buying all four of them.

Anyways, I live with three of my best buddies (well, forced to because we all live together), Vyera, Cynthia and Alice. They are all out of state though because of jobs and such. That means I live all alone in this huge two storey penthouse because somehow we managed to fork up the cash to actually purchase it.

Let me tell you a bit about my roommates. I'll start with Cynthia first.

She's a year older than me but she still acts like a kid. She's pretty tall, like 4 inches taller than me. She has beautiful long sandy blonde locks, light green eyes which could easily be mistaken for teal sometimes, oh and she's rich. I think she's mostly the reason why we could afford the penthouse in the first place. She also works as a paediatrician. One other thing, she's half British and half Spanish but she doesn't like to curse very much.

Next is the beautiful Vyera. Don't call her that though, she will deny it completely. Vyera's the oldest out of all of us, being 25. She's a film director and most of her movies are awesome. She half British and half German and she loves to drink. She's what you would call a bloody tsundere type (you know, a little like Germany). She's very fair skinned and the tallest out of all of us (being two inches taller than Cynthia). Her hair looks a lot like Emma Watson's and she had dark purple eyes.

Last but not least, the youngest of this quartet with the age of 21, Alice, the only one without any British heritage. She's half American and half Canadian. She's really independent but she's very shy and an introvert. She's going for her third year at college for some sort of a degree. Alice is still a bit taller than me by an inch. She's pretty slander and thin which kind of worries me sometimes. She has milky blonde hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. She almost never lets us British people in the kitchen because she thinks we might blow it up or something.

With all these colourful personalities, you'd expect wars everyday but no. Okay, maybe sometimes. But we all get along because of our love for three things: Hetalia, junk food and the wonderful of the internet.

So, back to my life, I had a job from an employer to design a new mascot for their product. It's this new fruity soda thing. I had the chance to taste it and it was pretty good if you asked me. I wish they had given me a whole box instead of the six pack (now two) sitting in the fridge downstairs. If I were a responsible adult young woman, I would have worked on the job as fast and as perfectly as possible, right?

Unfortunately, I'm not.

I was actually on my computer, reading fan fictions. I kept scrolling to see if there were any stories were updated but…sighs…_pauvre de moi_. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm half French from _mon père _side. I can speak French pretty well but I'm more of an English nut. Another thing, I'm half British on my mother's side so I tend to have a pirate's tongue from time to time but I do try to censor it as much as possible.

"Bloody hell! There's nothing interesting today!" I yelled at my monitor angrily. Feeling a bit angry and disappointed, I closed the browser and turned back to my work. The design for that new soft drink was almost done. All I had to do was a few touch ups and I'd be finished so I did work on the cartoon lion design but then I noticed some mistakes so I fixed them…and did some more shading…and more contrasting…

I sighed. Finally clicking the send button and saw it going off to my employer. "Well, that's done," I mumbled and stretched my fingers. "Let's see if there are any new Hetalia episodes," I said to myself, giggling when I clicked on my usual anime browsing website.

I probably clicked the wrong link or something because I was taken to a pop-up. After a few clicks and typing, big huge bold letters were across the screen of my monitor. 'THANK YOU FOR YOUR PURCHASE! YOUR HETALIA PRODUCTS WILL ARRIVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!'

"What the fudge?" I said narrowing my eyes at the screen. It was probably some kind of joke or something because I didn't give my credit card or bank information. So I just shrugged it off, took a shower and went to bed.

Morning was really uneventful. I didn't even bother to shower so with a bed head and a little bit of sleepiness, I went down to the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of cereal Dominique-style. Now you're probably wondering what Dominique-style cereal is. Basically, I grabbed some Coco Crunch and Honey Stars, put them in a bowl. Then, add some sliced bananas and regular milk. You may find it weird but I think it's delicious.

I clapped my hands together with a big grin. "Come to mama"

*knock knock knock*

Ugh, who could it be this early in the morning? I didn't really want to answer the door but I hate the sound of knocking. I dragged my feet over to the door and opened it. A guy in a FedEx uniform stood in front of me with three huge wooden crates behind him. "Uh, Miss Chevalier?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's me," I blabbered, snapping out of my focus on the crates. The delivery guy nodded and held out a clipboard to me. "Sign here and here, please"

I signed the forms and watched as he loaded the crates into the hallway. Lucky the hallway was huge too. I handed the delivery guy the clipboard. He nodded at me, muttering a 'have a nice day' before exiting the door as I closed.

"Huh? So what are these?" I said with my hands on my hips. I walked up to one of the crates. There was a thick manual sticking to it. It was in French so I took me a little while to read it. "France unit?" I should be suspicious and try not to open the crate but I didn't. I flipped through the pages until I found the how to activate section.

Well, I don't have pornography or have wine to waste. If I did, it'd be a waste of wine. So I had to go with speaking French.

When I did speak French, the crate rumbled and opened. Rose petals flew and I immediately recognize the man stepping out. "Do my ears hear the language of _l'amour _being used?" France said rather happily.

My jaw practically dropped. This had to be a dream.

Then France eyed me. "Ohonhon~ What do we have here?" he asked while rubbing his chin in curiosity. He stepped closer and held my hand. "_Bonjour__, mademoiselle. __Je suis__ Francis __Bonnefoy,__" _he said with a wink and kissed my hand lightly.

I pulled my hand away and rubbed it against the cotton fabric of my T-shirt. "A little _too_ friendly for my taste, Francis," I muttered. This has to be a dream, right?

Then, I felt his hands wrap around my waist. "Shall we get more acquainted then, _ma __chérie_?" he whispered with a flirtatious smirk.

"Get the bloody hell off me, you wanker!" I screamed and slapped him as hard I could.

"Oh, _mon visage!_" he yelped and staggered back. He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes while rubbing his red cheek. "That hurt, _mademoiselle_," he whimpered.

I sighed and started to feel sorry for him. "_Désolé, je__ne voulais pas_," I said while looking up to him. "Uhm… _Mon nom est_ Dominique" Didn't know where the sudden niceness come from since I know that this is how France usually acts.

A creepy smile went up on France's face. It sent shivers down my spine. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Let go of me!"

"Aw, but you are so adorable, _ma __chérie,__"_ he said while stroking my hair.

I growled at him. Feeling a bit pissed, I kicked him in the nuts. He gasped, stepping back while holding his balls. "_Mon _Eiffel Tower!" he gasped before falling to the floor in a fetal position.

I wanted to laugh my ass off but there was a second rumble. I turned to the rumbling crate. The lid opened and England stepped out. He was holding his gut and laughing his arse off.

"Oh, it's good to finally see that frog get what he deserved!" he said and his laughing ceased. He turned to me and offered a hand. "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland," he said politely. I took his hand and shook his hand once. "Dominique," I said with a nod.

I felt France grab me from behind by the shoulders and sitting me on his lap. "She is adorable, _non? __Angleterre_" France cooed while nuzzling his nose in my hair. I cringed. He was nuzzling me at _that _spot. I let out a whimper and feel my face heating up. He had to nuzzle at a spot near the twirl of hair on the top of my hair. The twirl. My…erogenous zone.

"Honhon~ It seems I have found your weakness, _mademoiselle_," he said with a chuckle. He stroked the twirl, making me wince. I felt close to tears.

"Hey, frog! Stop violating her already!" he yelled in a rather panicked state. I guess he saw how _really _uncomfortable I was getting. "She's going to cry, damn it!" I didn't need England's yelling. I sure wished it was Switzerland though.

As though my prayer was heard, the third box's front dropped. It wasn't Switzerland though. "Hey, what's all the commotion going on here?" Romania said while rubbing his eyes, looking like he just woke up.

"R-Romania!" I practically squealed. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am a Romania fan girl. My Romania fan girl-ness kicked in and I ran straight to gawk at Romania. "Wow, now I must be dreaming!"

Romania smiled awkwardly at me. "_Bună ziua, domnişoară_" he said with a cute nervous smile. I have no idea how to speak Romanian but he just sounded too cute. When he didn't get a response, he said, "Do you speak English?"

I just nodded in a daze. Damn it, he was just too darn cute. I just wanted to hu- "Honhon~ _L'amour _is in the air for cute little Dominique~" France sang.

I turned to France and waved my fist at him. "Shut up, wanker! You interrupted my cere- Oh, no! My cereal!" I yelled while running back into the kitchen to my bowl of cereal. I whimpered when I poked the soggy cereal with the spoon. "My cereal…" I sat down on the stool and stared at the lumpy cereal sadly.

"Oh, don't be sad, _ma cheri!_" France's voice literally yelled in my year. I screamed and fell off the stool. "Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him. I got up and brushed myself off. "Honhonhon~ Don't be frightened, I am always here to protect you" _Yeah right,_ I thought sarcastically in my mind.

My phone made a 'beep' sound. I took it out and my eyes widen. "Damn it, I have to pick up the cake for the bake sale today!" I yelled frantically running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I quickly showered and put on the light pink sundress and white sandals I had put out yesterday. I rushed downstairs with my purse and was just about to go out the door…

"Where do you think you're going?" England said while stepping in front of me with arms crossed over his chest. He did not look pleased. "Not very lady-like to leave your guests on short notice"

"Yeah, not very nice, Dominique," I heard Romania's voice whisper in my ear. I jumped and turned around to him.

"Uh…well…look, I really have to go. I need to deliver this cake to this bake sale today and…" when I looked at my phone to check, I practically slapped myself at the forehead. "The cake is due next week"

I heard Romania laughing. I blushed and stormed passed him, kicking off my shoes and throwing my purse aside. I laid down on the couch and grabbed one of my books from under it. "Oh, well, since I have nothing else to do, I'll just read," I said to myself, opening the book.

"Oh, _non, non, non, mademoiselle_, you cannot ignore your guests," France said, plopping himself next to me.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my book. It was Volume 27 of Naruto. Still, good reading anyways. "Look, if you guys are bored, go and watch some TV or something," I said while reaching out to the remote and turning the TV and DVD player on. I heard it play the Lion King.

"Cool, I wanna watch," Romania said happily, sitting himself on the carpet floor right in front of me. I blushed and tried to focus on my book. "Hey, Dominique, do you have any popcorn?"

England made a small gruff sound and wacked Romania lightly at the back of his head. "If she wants to offer us, let her but don't ask her for it," England said the matter of fact-ly.

I sat up and put my book away. "No, it's fine. Besides, I want to watch too. Lion King is one of my favorite Disney movies," I said with a small smile.

"Oh, _ma cheri, _you are so sweet," France said and looked like he was about to tackle me with a hug. I quickly got up and ran for the kitchen.

It only took me like 5 minutes to make a huge bowl of popcorn with extra butter of course. I came back to the living room to see them looking my cosplay photo album. "What the fudge!"I yelled while storming in.

"Aw, but you look so cute, Dominique," Romania looked up with a mischievous smile.

I fumed but put down the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table first. I grabbed the photo album and tossed it aside before glaring at the trio. England looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Whatever, more popcorn for me then," I scoffed, grabbing the bowl and sitting on the lounge chair at the opposite from the guys. I completely ignored their pouty lips and puppy dog eyes even Romania's throughout the entire movie.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later~<p>

* * *

><p>"C-c'mon, don't look at me like that!" I whispered. They were still giving me the puppy dog looks. "Fine, I give up," I groaned and gave them the bowl.<p>

Romania cheered "Popcorn!" and took in a mouth. England smiled and dug in. France didn't take any of the popcorn though. Instead, he stood up and crept up behind my chair.

I looked up to him with a small glare. "What?"

He smiled in a creepy way and playing with the twirl. I shrieked and blushed. "No, not again!" I screamed with a slight whimper.

"You wine bastard! Show some manners!" I heard England shout before standing up and grabbing France by the hair away from me. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and shook back and forth. "I feel so violated…"

* * *

><p>3 hours later~<p>

* * *

><p>"England, I'm bored," Romania whined to England who was currently reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Romania pouted when he didn't get a response from England. I almost giggled watching.<p>

"Is my _fille__ mignonne_ happy to be with Papa?" France whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

I winced, trying to focus on my work. "Look, just because I'm half French does make you my Papa!" I growled lowly, turning back to my laptop.

"Half French?" England questioned while looking up from the book.

"Yeah, I'm half French and half British," I said before turning back to my work.

"_Stimate__ domn__!_ So that makes England the _mamă_!" Romania laughed.

"I am not her _mother_!" England roared.

I laughed a bit. "Yes, _mama_," I said sarcastically. I saved my work and turned off my laptop with a sigh. I felt France petting my head.

"_Êtes-vous fatigué, ma fille?__" _France asked. He pulled my head back so I would lean back against him.

"_Da__, __bunicul_," I said blankly at him. Romania snickered. Good thing that I looked up a bit of Romanian before turning off my laptop.

France looked confused. "She called you 'grandpa'" Romania said between snickers. France pouted. I just shrugged and pulled myself out of France's arms. "Anyways, I'm hungry," I said with a small yawn.

I went out of the study and into the kitchen. I proudly fixed myself a tuna and corned beef sandwich to munch on as brunch since I skipped breakfast. Call me whatever you want but I like my sandwich that way.

I happily munched on the sandwich with a glass of red wine I popped out from the liquor cabinet. Vyera told me not to drink while she and the others were away but one glass wouldn't hurt, would it? "Besides, what everybody doesn't know, won't hurt them," I said to myself taking a sip of the merlot.

"Dominique!"

I almost choked on the wine when Romania jumped right in front of me. "R-Romania, what are you doing here?" I coughed a bit.

He smiled. "I got bored. France and England are arguing again so I came to see you," he said happily. He was eyeing the other half of my sandwich on the plate. I sighed and offered it to him. "_Mulţumesc_," he chirped happily and took a bite out the sandwich that I was still holding.

I blushed and put the sandwich on the plate. "No problem," I said shyly.

Romania just smiled at me. His eyebrows then rose. "Hey, what happens if I do this?" he asked and stroked my twirl. I winced and blushed.

"Romania…that's my…e-erogenous zone," I whimpered.

"Oh, really?" he smiled playfully and continues stroking it. I shivered and was stunned. My face already felt hot. "You're turning red~" Romania sang.

He did stop eventually. I panted and tried to breathe. "Don't do that again," I semi-scolded him.

The Romanian kept his playful smile. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt him grab my rear end. "Romania, don't touch my bottom!" I shrieked.

"But it's so squishy," he chimed, giving my rear a good squeeze. "Besides, I'm quite a romantic, _meu__minunat__fată_," he said in a low seductive voice. His lips pressed into a thin smirk as he leaned closer.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly. "Romania," I whispered as he stroked my twirl over and over. My mind went numb after a while. I wanted to open my eyes but everything looked like a blur.

"This will only hurt a bit," Romania's voice echoed before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, great to be back home," I said with small smile as the elevator took me upstairs back to the penthouse. I wonder what destruction Dominique had caused to the kitchen during my one week birthday spa retreat (paid for by Cynthia). The thought of living with three bad cooks is something I should have gotten used to but it still sent shivers down my spine when I think back to the last and <em>only <em>time I allowed them to cook.

I sighed. "But I did leave a lot of food in the fridge for her to heat up," I whispered to myself. _Without using the stove._

The elevator pinged and I went straight over to the door with my suitcase. "Ugh, where are my keys?" I growled while rummaging my purse. I grabbed the keys with a small grin and opened the front door. "Dominique, I'm back from the spa!" I called out to her. I went inside, dragging the heavy suitcase along and closing the door behind me.

I saw a pair of bare legs sticking out across the couch. I sighed. "Dominique, did you fall asleep on the couch again?" I whispered with disbelief. I walked up to the couch and smiled at the sight. Dominique was asleep, wearing a sundress with a book lying flat on her chest. I grabbed her shoulder and shook it until she woke up.

"Romania?" she babbled, fluttering her eyes open. Dominique blinked a few times before looking straight at me. "Alice? When did you get back?" she said in a hoarse voice.

I chuckled at her bed head look. "Just a few seconds ago, dude," I laughed a bit while she pulled herself up.

Dominique groaned and rubbed her temple. "I had the strangest dream"

"It is only a dream when I am here, _ma cheri_!" France's voice rang. I turned around and almost fudging flipped off to see France running around the house, naked.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. "I must be dreaming"

Then, England ran out of the kitchen with France's clothes in hand. "Bloody hell, frog! Put some bloody clothes on!" he yelled while jumping over the coffee table to get to France.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked down to my arm and gave myself a pinch. "Ow," I winced. Not a dream, definitely reality. I turned to Dominique. "What is going on here?" I shouted.

"Hm?" she eyed me as she stretched her arms. "Oh, well, while I was surfing online, there was this pop up and then it said I purchased some Hetalia products and these guys showed up in boxes," she said sleepily.

"What the fudge?" was all I could say.

"Dominique~" Romania sang. He jumped out from behind the couch and pounced himself on top of Dominique. She squeaked and her face flushed. He merely smiled at her. "How was your nap?"

"It wasn't a dream after all," she muttered. Her frame kept trembling under Romania.

"Romania, get off her! She looks like she might cry or something!" I tried to sound loud but I kept shuttering.

Romania looked up to me with interest. "Oh, who are you?" he said in a Romanian accent. He was Romania after all. He got off Dominique and jumped off to the end of the couch and looked up to me. "Are you a friend of Dominique?"

I blinked at him. I looked over to Dominique. She looked nervous and a bit confused herself. I nodded at Romania. "Alice," I said curtly.

Dominique stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be back in 5, Alice. Take care of them for me, alright?" Dominique closed the door behind her.

"Dom, don't leave with them!" I yelled after her.

"So, _mademoiselle_," France skidded into a stop in front of me. At least he was wearing pants. "Are you a friend of Dominique?" he said with a 'Honhonhon'.

I sighed and nodded. This feels completely weird to have characters from an anime character talking to you in person. "My name's Alice," I whispered softly.

"And I thought Dominique was the only adorable one here," France said and leaned in. I took a step back.

"Do _not_ fudge with me, dude," I growled at him with a glare.

"Wine bastard!" England roared as he kicked the closet door down minus the pants. "Give me back my pants!" England stormed up to France and started shaking him by the shoulders. "Why must you be so irritating?"

"Honhonhon~ _Angleterre, _but you look better without them," France said ignorantly.

"Return my pants now, fr-"

"What the bloody hell!" Dominique screamed from the bathroom. Everyone's attention focused on the door. She ran out with a wail. "I got a hickey!"

I eyed the small purple bruise on her neck and then shot a glare at France. "Honhonhon~ Unfortunately, I did not do it," he said. "But I will next time," he winked at her. I turned to England.

"That preposterous! I would never commit such un-gentlemen-like behaviour!" England argued. So I turned to Romania.

Romania smiled playfully. "She was so cute. I couldn't help it," he said playfully.

"Romania!" England roared. But then there was a knock on the door.

I sighed and walked over to it. It couldn't get any crazier than this. I opened the door and it was a FedEx delivery guy with three large wooden crates behind him. "Is Miss Chevalier in?" he asked, tapping the clipboard he held.

"Uh...well..." I trailed off looking over my shoulder to Dominique. She looked stunned and she was being hugged by France while he played with her twirl. England and Romania were trying to get France off her. I turned back to the delivery guy. "She's busy at the moment," I said quickly.

The delivery guy sighed. "I have another 3 deliveries for her. Excuse me," he muttered and wheeled in the crates. Just what did she order? The guy then left after putting the last crate in. I closed the door after he left.

There were manuals attached to each box. I walked up to each of them. Each of the manuals was written in a different language. Lucky there were English versions as well. I made out their names. "Prussia, Spain and Norway?" I stood back and crossed my arms over my chest. "So...she ordered the Bad Touch Trio _and _the Magical Trio?"

I looked up and saw there was a smaller box on top of the Prussia crate. I grabbed it. It had no name. "I wonder what it could be..." I said and opened it. A small chick flew out of it. "Whoa, it's Gilbird!" I heard some rumbling. It came from the Prussia crate.

The crate literally fell apart and out came Prussia. "Kesesesese~ Did somebody order the awesome me?" Gilbird then flew and landed on top of Prussia's head. He eyed France nuzzling Dominique. "Yo, France, save some vital regions for me!" he shouted and jumped in.

I stared with disbelief. "Whatever..." I turned to the Spain box and looked around in the manual. Let's see...oh, I have Que Viva España on my iPhone (gifted from Vyera. I'm too poor to afford any of the fancy stuff).

When the song started, Spain bursts out of crate and starts singing along to the song. "_Que Viva __España!" _he sang. I quickly stopped the song and put my phone away. He stopped singing and turned to me. "Oh, _hola__, señorita!__Mi nombre es __Antonio__ Hernández__ Carriedo!__" _he said happily and took my hand for a handshake.

"Alice," I said blankly and pulled my hand away. I turned to the Norway box and tapped my chin. "Now, how to get Norway out?" I asked myself.

England and Romania walked up, looking really confident. "Leave it to us professionals, Miss Carter," England said proudly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know my last name?"

He chuckled lowly. "We gentlemen have our way our knowing," he said coolly walking pass me.

Romania jumped up in front of me. "Plus you dropped your ID card," he said and handed me my identification card. I sighed and put it back in my purse.

"A-Alice...?" I turned to Dominique. Prussia and France were playing around with her twirl. "H-help?" she whimpered.

"Kesesese~ Just surrender to the awesome me, little one," Prussia said wrapping an arm around her waist.

I sighed and rubbed out the stress line from my forehead. "You really shouldn't have called her that, idiot," I muttered.

I heard a few punches being thrown and France begging for his life. "Call me _little_ again and I'll reduce those five meters to five inches!" Dominique snapped, stomping her foot on Prussia's gut on the floor.

Prussia groaned. "Not awesome. The awesome me should not be pinned down," he said looking up. He then smirked. "Kesesese~ Unless you prefer it that way"

That did not make Dominique happy at all. She raised her foot and kept it over Prussia's vital regions. "I'm serious about reducing those meters to inches," her voice was dead serious. Her usual golden eyes took on a small red tint.

"Wah! The awesome me is sorry! Don't crush my awesome five meters!" Prussia shrieked before running away to join France behind the couch.

Dominique turned her glare to every male in the room. "If any of you touch my twirl, I will seriously reduce your land masses until you cease to exist"

"Uwah! _Si, si, __no voy a tocar su giro!_" Spain shuttered in fear as he used me as a human shield. I looked over my shoulder to him. "She's as scary as Belarus," Spain whispered between chattering teeth.

I ignored his little comment and looked up to Dominique. "So...what are we going to do when Vyera and Cynthia come back from their trips?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She calmed down a bit and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to think about this especially since it's..." she looked over to her phone and her eyes widen. "Fudge! It's Friday?"

I smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Dom, you always do great at the bar"

"Bar?" Norway appeared out of nowhere. I turned around and saw all the crates had disappeared too. How the fudge did they do that? I shook it off and turned back to Dominique.

"A pub?" England asked, eyeing the worried looking Dominique. "Does she work in one or something?"

"No, the first Friday of every month, a local bar in nearby holds a singing contest. The winner gets a $500 cash prize," I explained. "Dominique happens to be one of the top contenders and I'm usually her manager/supporter/designated driver"

"Honhonhon~ _Ma cheri_, I did not know you enjoy singing," France said now out from the couch, fully clothed along with Prussia. France already had his arm wrapped around Dominique's shoulder. "Singing is such a beautiful way to spread _l'amour_, _non_?"

I shrugged. "Anyways, I'm starving. Anyone else hungry?" I saw almost everyone's hand rose in the air. I sighed and headed for the kitchen. "I'll make a platter"

"Oh, can we have that sandwich Dominique gave me earlier?" Romania blurted out of nowhere.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Dominique. She shrugged. "You can't expect me to eat take out _every _meal, do you?" she said blankly.

I ran into the kitchen and saw *phew* no mess this time. I decided to make some veal liver with a port wine reduction. It didn't really take very long for me to make it which surprised me since I was making for eight people including myself.

"Wow, this is delicious! But tomatoes are the still the best though" Spain said taking in another bite of the veal. His cheeks looked flush. I think he was getting drunk from the meal itself.

"I still liked the sandwich better," Romania pouted but ate his food anyway.

"_Ma cheri_, you did an excellent job at reducing the wine if I do say so myself," France winked at me.

"This food is awesome but not as awesome as me. Kesesese~" I think that's what Prussia said because he kept stuffing his mouth with the food.

I smiled a bit and looked over to Dominique in the living munching on a cheeseburger while playing Wii tennis with England. "You sure you guys don't want any?" I called out to them.

"I can't resist a cheeseburger. Plus, I'm kicking England's butt in virtual tennis!" Again, that's what I thought she was saying. She actually sounded more like "Mmmhmm pfft! Engraf buhhmmm ten-mmhmmm!"

"I'm fine! Thank- Yes, a point for me!" England cheered, swinging around the controller in his hand.

"The awesome me has finished eating!" Prussia announced proudly, showing off his licked clean plate. Ew...Prussian saliva...

"Nu-uh! Norway had you beat 5 seconds ago!" Romania pointed out to Norway, looking bluntly at his clean plate.

"Not awesome. The awesome me cannot be beaten," Prussia pouted crossing his arms across his chest. But he was quickly silenced by the rather malicious look he was receiving from Norway.

I face palmed and picked up my plate. "I'm going to do the dishes. You guys do...whatever but stay out of the bedrooms," I quickly said walking around the dining table and picking up everyone's empty plates.

"Is it alright if I help, _mi amiga_?" Spain asked optimistically. I nodded at him. He smiled happily and helped my load the ceramic plates into the dishwasher. It only took me around 5 minutes.

"Uh..._gracias_, Spain," I said quietly, trying to smile at him.

"Fusososo~ _No hay de qué__, __mi amiga_," he chirped happily.

I blushed and looked down to my twiddling fingers. "I-I don't really speak Spanish very well. Only a little..._tiny _bit"

"Ah, it's alright, _mi amiga_," he still sounded happy but his voice did sound a little disappointed and understanding.

And once again, out of nowhere, France screamed "_Vive les Français!_" followed by a huge thud and England yelling "Put some clothes on, frog!"

I sighed and face palmed again. "This is going to be a long day"

"GAH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Dominique screamed.

"A _very_ long day," I groaned.


	2. Dancing and Beer

**To Neeky-chan: Thank you very much, Neeky. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be sure to add as much craziness as possible :3**

**To MewMewKokoro: Who wouldn't love your story? It's Prussian awesome! I'm glad you found it enjoyable, Whitney ^w^ I'll keep on writing as much as possible!**

**To MewMewSugara: Hiiiii~ Super happy you enjoyed this! Yay! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Woo hoo! **

**To Myrna Meave: Of course, us Romania fan girls have to stick together! And please share him, mademoiselle, he is quite irresistible, **_**non**_**? –France mode-**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You guys always drive me to write more of these fan fictions! Oh and to Vyera and Cynthia, you guys will appear very soon, 'kay? And when I mean very I mean very**

**Now for the disclaimers! Hetalia does not belong to me! Songs mentioned don't belong to me! Except the OCs and the craziness!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Out of my room! I need to get ready for tonight!" I yelled at France and Prussia who were just lazing around in my room.<p>

You see my bedroom is pretty big. In fact, it's the master bedroom. I only got it because I have a bunch of stuff (books, cosplay stuff, clothes and technical equipment). Two walls were a dark moss green, one was white and the one my bed was against had an aged brick covered with posters and old pictures. The floor is all dark wood. My bed in queen sized with a black and white checker pattern bed spread. I have one wall dedicated to only books. A huge closet for all my clothes (most of them for cosplay) and props. One corner of my room had all my tech on it on a L shaped black desk. You'd probably guess I'm a bit of the grunge/punk type fan.

"_Nein!_ This is the only room in this place that can handle my awesomeness!" Prussia exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest with a small pout.

"But I need to change my clothes!" I retaliated at him.

He smirked. "Kesesesese~ The more reason to stay!"

I shot a glare at him but then felt a pair of hands snaking up my shoulder. "If you want, _ma cheri_, I can assist in removing your clothes," he whispered following by his 'honhonhon'.

I screamed and ran for the frying pan on my desk. I held it up defensively against the Bad Touch Duo. "If you don't get out in 10 seconds, I will hit you two so hard all the way to Antarctica!"

"How hard and where?" Prussia laughed. My face flushed in embarrassment while France just 'honhonhon'. Let's just say...afterwards, I broke my frying pan and had to use the wok on France.

I sighed and leaned back against the door. "What am I going to do?" I whined and held the sides of my head.

"For starters, you can learn how to lock the door," Norway's head suddenly appeared from my closet.

I screamed. "W-why are you in my closet?"

"Oh and I think you should wear this," he said blankly. My eyes widen at what he tossed me. A smirk went across my face. _This is going to be fun._ _Jeez I have to stop hanging out with Vyera all the time..._

"Dominique, are you still in there?" I heard Alice's voice coming from the door. I looked up and grinned as she came in. "Hey, France and Prussia are causing trouble again and..." her eyebrows rose at the costume I was holding. "Wait...are you seriously going to wear that?"

"Hm...maayyybee," I smirked at her. "You want in?"

She looked at me with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Then she smirked. "Hell yes"

I grinned at her. "Excellent," I said slyly like Mr. Burnes from the Simpsons including the evil hand pose thing. This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Aw...where did Alice run off to?" France asked sadly and his shoulders slumped. "First, I was rejected by Dominique and now Alice has disappeared"<p>

England rolled his eyes. "It's because you were a bloody wanker, wine bastard" He scoffed. "Ladies of that standard are only attracted to good looking gentlemen if I do say so myself," England snickered.

"Hah! That's nothing compared my five meters!" Prussia laughed, plopping himself on the couch next to the blunt Norway.

"Even if one of them did threaten to reduce it to five inches?" Romania asked and smirked at Prussia's frightened reaction. "Admit it, Prussia, you were scared of her weren't you?"

"W-what? The awesome me would never get scared!" he then smirked and poked Romania a bit. "But she will lighten up to me and give in to my five meters"

Spain blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "Um...mi _amigos_, can we not talk about this?" he asked them nervously.

"Pastaaaaa~" North Italy/Dominique chimed running down the stairs while waving his/her white flag.

"I-Italy!" England gasped and looked around worriedly. "That mean...Germany must be nearby"

"Oi, Veneziano, get back here!" South Italy/Alice shouted chasing North Italy/Dominique. She stopped in his/her tracks the moment he/she saw Spain and France. "Gah! Tomato bastard and wine bastard!"

"Romano~" Spain exclaimed happily. Though, he wondered why his little brothers/sons would be here and why their faces looked different.

"Honhonhon~ Time to capture us a little Italy, _non?_" France said with a smirk. When Veneziano/Dominique ran past him, France wrapped his arms around him/her.

Dominique looked up to France in an oblivious happy daze. "Oh, hi, France~" she said lightly while waving the flag.

England couldn't help but stare. "Maybe...that really is Italy after all"

"Nope, it's Dominique for sure. She's just a professional at cosplaying," Alice explained. Everyone looked up to her with a question mark even Norway. "We dress up and act as the people we're dressing up as"

"Wow,_eso es increíble__!__" _Spain stared at the girls well mostly the one waving the white flag like a happy nut. "So..._mi amiga_, will she turn back to herself anytime soon?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes this last for a few minutes or" her wondered to Dominique and her eyes widen. "Hey! Where did she go?"

France blinked and looked in his arms with an 'Eeehhhh?'. England growled lowly. "You bloody wanker, how could you lose her?"

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone," Norway called. All of us looked up and saw to him. He pointed to the stairs. "I think Prussia got her"<p>

I turned around and saw Prussia running up the stairs with an unconscious Dominique over his shoulder. "Prussia, get back here with her!" He turned looked over to us with a cocky smirk. "Kesesese~ Alright...in 5 minutes"

"Ve~" was all Dominique said and she did some move and caused both of them to tumble down the stairs. "Gah! Not awesome! This is not awesome!" Prussia yelled hitting the bottom with Dominique on top of him.

"Idiot!" Romania scowled before running with us to them. It looked like Prussia was shielding Dominique when they fell. I ran to her, eyeing her Italy wig thrown aside from the fall, and helped her up. "Hey, you okay?"

She groaned and held her head. She grumbled something before looking up. I sighed.

"_Mon__petit renard_, _êtes-vous__bien_?" France asked. Dominique and I got up and turned to him.

She nodded. "_Une légère bosse sur la tête, mais bien_," she said while rubbing the side of her head. "_Est-ce__la Prusse__va bien se passer__? __Il ne__se font attaquer__par ce__lapin_," she said while looking a bit concern.

"_Lapin__?__" _France asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, I can't understand a single thing you're saying!" Prussia complained as he got up.

England huffed and crossed him arms over his chest. "I would prefer if you speak normal English," he shook his head. "British English I mean"

I rolled my eyes at England. "Dude, I'm way speaking English already" I turned to Prussia to avoid a lecture from Iggy. "You gonna be okay with that arm of yours?"

"Kesesese~ Don't worry, I'm the awesome me after all," Prussia gloated until Romania smacked him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelped and glared at Romania.

"I guess awesomeness doesn't really protect you from stairs, does it?" Romania smiled.

All of us couldn't help but laugh at Prussia's flushing face. Eventually, Prussia laughed as well. The air was filled with laughter and merriment until...

"Darn it, it's already 6 o'clock!" Dominique gasped and grabbed her Italy wig. She made sure it looked right first. "I'll be back by 8 o'clock!" she grabbed her purse, ready for a mad dash to the door.

My eyes widen and I grabbed her arm. "Wait! You can't leave me home alone with 6 guys!" I gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Especially with the liquor cabinet unguarded!"

"You guys have alcohol?" I heard Prussia, England and France asked at the same time. It gave me chills to think what would happen if they got near the beer...or vodka...or wine.

"Fine, fine! All of you can come alone!" Dominique shouted and all of us went out together. You can imagine how weird it felt for us to be crammed in between 6 guys. "Y'ow! Who touched my butt?"

England's face flushed. "Honhonhon~ _Angleterre_, what a bold move~" France mused. Then he yelped. "_Angleterre..._" France whimpered.

"Fusososo~" Spain randomly laughed which kind of scared me _and _made me happy at the same time.

"Kesesese~ I wish this elevator ride never ends," Prussia whispered right next to me and I felt my butt being touch. I blushed and tried to smack him but I could barely move.

"C'mon, hurry up," Dominique grumbled while looking up. The elevator finally pinged and we all got out. Well technically fell out in front of a whole bunch of other cosplayers.

"Everyone, get off of us!" Dominique and I yelled at the same time since we were both at the bottom of the human pile.

"There's so many people here," Spain exclaimed while looking around from the top. He got off the human pile slowly and carefully, helping up Romania and Norway off. England got off as soon as he got the chance and straightened out his clothing.

France, who was on top of me, didn't move. "Honhonhon~ I don't mind this position at all"

I flushed. "I do, wine bastard!" I yelled in a Romano-ish way. He frowned and got off me. I helped myself up and turned to Dominique. She muttered something but it did make Prussia get off her.

England helped her up. "So the pub is in your apartment building?" he sounded a bit surprised and happy at the same time. She nodded with a "Yup"

"Anyways, Dom, better sign up for the singing contest, right?" I asked and looked at the bulletin board. "Uh oh," I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Romania asked, looking a bit curious.

England looked over to the board. "The singing contest is cancelled and will be replaced with...what's a shuffle?"

"_Mein Gott!_ You seriously are an old geezer, England!" Prussia laughed. England glared at him. "A shuffle is this awesome dance!" Prussia demonstrated the dance in front of us. I was pretty amazed at well...his awesome moves. A few cosplayers nearby also came to watch him.

"Looks like serious fun. I'm joining this contest," Romania grinned.

"_Fantástico!" _Spain said, looking amazed as Prussia stopped. "I wish to join in as well"

"_Moi _as well~"

"Hmph, might as well join and show off you gits"

"Don't forget the awesome me!"

"I want to join as well," said Norway.

I turned to my rather disappointed/confused friend/roommate. "Well?"

She sighed but smiled. "_Si, si, _let's all have some fun together~" she said in a very Italy-ish way. She jumped up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Lovi~ You'll join too, alright?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "As long as the wine bastard, potato bastard and tomato bastard don't come near me," I said with a small (fake) gruff. All of us did sign up for the dance-a-thon, the best dancer would win $1000 which is twice the amount of the singing competition. We proceeded into the bar, which was about the size of a hall actually and it was filled with cosplayers.

I turned to the Bad Touch Trio. "Alright, guys, remember no flirting, harassing, touching people in their no-no area and absolutely NO streaking and yes, I mean you, Francis"

"Honhonhon~ Are you jealous that someone will take me away, _mon cheri_?" France asked and took a step closer. I blushed in embarrassment.

Prussia just "Kesesese"-ed. Spain smiled while showing a hint of embarrassment. "My _conquistador _days have long passed, _mi amiga. _You don't have to worry," he assured.

It didn't take long for the lights to dim and the music to play. I immediately recognized the song and so did Dominique. "The Delicious Tomato song!" we squealed together. We even sang a bit while dancing.

_Buono! Tomato buono tomato, __  
><em>_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato! __  
><em>_Aka agete midori sagete! __  
><em>_Tomato-mato-mato, hn._

_Pasuta ni wa tomato daro __  
><em>_Pissha ni mo tomato daro __  
><em>_Miwaku no akai tesoro __  
><em>_Tomato daisuki_

"Tomato!" Spain mused. A sombrero suddenly fell and the eight of us were all doing the conga line behind him around the hat and all over the hall. "_Mi amigos_, let us all dance together!"

Everybody gathered circled around, leaving the centre stage free. Me, Dominique and Spain went in the middle along with a bunch of other Italy, Romano and Spain cosplayers. Everyone around us clapped while stomping their feet to the beat. The song was close to over and half of the cosplayers on the dance floor pulled out already.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The next song played. All of us that remained practically screamed in delight. "I'm sexy and I know it!" I jumped and started shuffling to the song.<p>

"Honhonhon~ It is time for _moi _to shine!" France said and pulled off a few moves I predicted he would do namely, the crotch thrust.

England growled, fuming with jealousy. "You are not beating me in this, wine bastard!" It got to the 'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,' part of the song and he threw the crotch thrust, earning a few wolf whistles and squeals from the female cosplayers. I seriously had no idea why since he had his version of the rape face on.

Somehow, in France's own _special way_, he accidently bumped into England while...well...you get the picture. England stopped and turned to France. "You wine bastard, you did that on purpose!"

"Oh, what ever do you mean, _Angleterre_~" France said absent mind-ly and still continued with the thrusting. "We are all having a good time, _non?_"

"No!" England yelled and tackled France. Everyone stopped dancing for a while to watch them fight sort of whimpy like. "You bloody wanker! I'll show you whose boss!"

"Honhonhon~ You'd like that, wouldn't you, _Angleterre_?" France teased. England tackled him over the bar and the fighting took place there.

I had to react quickly because everyone was staring at them. Light bulb...! I raised my white flag and waved it around, grabbing everyone's attention. "Ve~ ve~ Looks like big brother France and England are fighting again~ They're very strong so no need to worry"

Luckily, they thought it was just an act. The music resumed and everyone danced again. I saw Alice running to help the bartender break up the fight. At that very moment, you can already guess what song they played. It was the most awemosest song in the world.

Prussia's MaruKaite Chikyuu.

Basically, Prussia's just ran up on stage, pulled out the plugs to the DJ, grabbed a microphone and sang himself. Then, a bunch of random people saw the opportunity and grabbed a guitar, bass, keyboard and drum to play the song with him. Yes, the people in my building are insane.

_Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier! _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Marukaite chikyuu _

_Minna tsuite koi _

_Ore-sama da ze! _

_"Iiiiyaahaaa~~" _

_Marukaite kotori _

_Itsu no ma ni kotori _

_Atama no ie de piyopiyo kawaiin da ze! _

_Ore kaite chikyuu _

_Ore! Sama! _

_Hyotto suru mo shinakute mo _

_Puroisen da ze _

_Aa piyuotteru aitsu nadenade suru no _

_Kimochi ii ze! _

_Tamannee ze! _

_("Aaaaaa aaaaa~ kimochi ii!") _

_Ore atte uchuu _

_Ore-sama atte ginga _

_Hateshinai kakkoyosa _

_Puroisen da ze! _

_Hnhnhnhnhn~ _

_Marukaite hnhnhn _

_Hatto shite hnhnhn _

_Funzorikaette hnhnhn _

_Iketerun da ze! _

_Aa asoko no bocchan aitsu wa kechi da ze _

_Damasarenna- _

_Damasarenna yo-! _

_"Naa naa Furittsu Oyaji _

_Tatakai bakari no ore dakedo mimamottetekure _

_Mainichi kakasazu kaiteru nikki _

_Hondana ni umezukusarete iru omoide _

_Chiisai koro no ore chou kawaii!" _

_"Kedo na majide souji wa mendokusee! _

_Naa naa Mutti _

_Naa naa Mutti _

_Königsberger Klopse no _

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenee ze!" _

_Remon no kawa to anchobi wo mazeru no ga miso nan da ze _

_"Kesesesese! Hitori tanoshisugiru ze! _

_Kyou mo Ore-sama nikki wasurenee uchi ni tsukeyotto! _

_Tori gatsu piyo nichi utatteru ore ga kakkoyokatta _

_Yossha! Saikou no nikki da ze!" _

_Ore-sama eiyoushou _

_Ore ni ageyou _

_Tsukamu ze eikou _

_Tsukamu ze chikyuu _

_Tomaranee chikyuu _

_Tomaranee orekyuu _

_Saikouchou no kakkoyosa da ze! _

_Puroisen da ze! _

_Ore-sama da ze! _

_"Tanoshii! Demo tsukareta! Oyasumu ze~~ _

_Rasuto no ore mo kakkoii ze!" _

You can already guess who won that night, right?

"Kesesese~ That was an awesome night, fitting for the awesome me!" Prussia laughed drinking some of the beer he bought with his cash prize. I can tell you he bought _a lot _of beer. Half of our fridge now is just beer.

"Can't agree with you more, _mon ami_," France said and patted Prussia's back. "But I would have won if _Angleterre _hadn't pick a fight with me"

"I did not, you bloody wanker!" England slurred. His face was as red as a tomato from being drunk. "You started it first!" he shouted and fell on the coffee table.

"Anyways, I'm heading to bed. I have college in the morning," Alice said sadly. I looked up to her.

"Okay, nights, Al," I waved her off as she dragged herself back upstairs. I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "France, not now"

"Honhonhon~ Why not, _mon petit renard_?" he asked and playfully scratched between my ears as though I was really a fox. Yes...unfortunately, I have gained the nickname 'my little fox' from France. "I can help you get out of that uniform," he referred to my Italy costume.

"No way, France! Italy is under Germany so..." Prussia exclaimed and grabbed me from behind. "She's mine. Kesesese~" Prussia teased.

I growled lowly. He was so pissing me off. "A nom!"

"Gah! She's biting me! She f**king biting me in my arm!" Prussia raised a balled fist. My Italy-costume took over and I pulled away while waving my white flag. "Wah! I surrender! I surrender!"

My sudden outburst earned me a few odd stares. I felt my face getting warm and cleared my throat. "Anyways...I still haven't thought of a place where all of you can sleep so-"

"I want to share a bed with Dominique!" Romania cut me off. His face looked flushed.

I blushed. "_Non, _I shall be the one shares a bed with _mon petit renard_!" France retorted and jumped up from the couch to get me. Though, he missed me and hit the wall instead. I guess he really was drunk.

"I want the bloody bed!" England slurred and hiccupped. He really was drunk.

"No, I will get to share a bed with her because I am the awesome one!" Prussia shouted. He's extremely drunk...or was just acting like his usual self.

Spain hiccupped. "_Bueno tomato!" _he chirped happily. Drunk, definitely drunk.

I sighed and face palmed. "I don't sleep with drunken men," I paused. "That sounded wrong"

Norway raised his hand. "I'm sober," he said with a blank face but there was something malicious about him that scared me.

I shivered. "Thanks but no thanks, Norway," I said with a nervous laugh. "I'll get you guys some pillows and blankets, 'kay?"

"I would prefer to hold your warm body against mine, _ma cheri_," France said with a drunken expression.

"Blankets and pillows, no exceptions," I said sternly and went upstairs to Cynthia's room.

Now, Cynthia's room is the second biggest room in the house. Her walls are a soft lilac and her floors and furniture are mostly made of light wood. She has a _huge _round bed with tons of pillows and blankets and a canopy hanging above. Her closet is huge too and she has the most (normal) clothes out of all of us. She also has the largest amount of stuff plush toys too.

I grabbed the pillows with countries' flags on them. God knows where she got them. I also grabbed a few large blankets and ran downstairs again.

"And I took care of him for so many years and yet he left me! He bloody left me!" England whined, probably about America.

"I know how you feel, _mon ami_, when I saw my little Matthew all grown up after you took him away from me, it literally broke my soul!" France cried and wiped his tears at his sleeve.

England put a hand on France's shoulder. "You know, wine bastard, you are," he paused for a drink of whiskey (I wonder how they opened the liquor cabinet) "My best friend, you know that?"

"Please don't start some FrUk while I'm around please," I said quickly and dropped all the pillows and blankets on England. "Well, goodnight, everyone. See you all in the morning~"

"Kesesese~ Awesome," he paused to count everyone. "A seven way!"

I tried to smile through the anger I was feeling at the moment. I guess I failed. "Just be grateful I haven't ordered a new frying pan yet"

One little time skip later~ Ve~

I was just lying there in my bed. I was out of night T-shirts so I had to use the black buttoned shirt from my Italy costume instead. I was also asleep. Darn, how could I forget that? Anyways, I was just running around with a pair of cat ears going 'nya' everytime when I felt someone shaking me.

"Mm...ugh...huh? Prussia?" I said. He was right next to me with the pillow with the Prussia flag on it. "What are you doing here?"

He yawned. "It got too crowded and I don't like being squished," he said sleepily. He looked up to me. "Can I sleep here?"

He did look pretty tired and I don't think anything would happen so... "Okay, but this won't be a regular thing"

"_Danke_," he murmured before dozing off. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Morning~

I opened my eyes to the rising sun and sat up with a yawn. "Ah, morning already?" I said, looking out the window. I looked around my bed. No Prussia. "Maybe he got up earlier than me?"

I got out of bed, once again lazy to shower first and went downstairs to the living room. No Bad Touch Trio or Magical Trio or pillows or beer. "I guess it was just a dream after all," I smiled but feeling sad on the inside. "I probably ate a lot of sugar to dream something crazy like that!" I laughed.

"Why are you laughing so loud so early in the morning, _mon petit renard_?"

I froze and turned around. Bad Touch Trio and Magical Trio. "I-it wasn't a dream after all..." I paused. "That means I slept with Prussia!"

England who was sipping some tea spat it out onto me. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"Ew...great Iggy, now I'm all wet," I pouted at my tea soaked hair and clothes.

"Kesesese~ Like last night too," Prussia snickered.

France looked a bit disappointed. "I wished I had deflowered you first though, _ma cheri_," he smirked at Prussia. "So, _mon ami_, how was she~" he said elbowing him a bit.

I blushed. "N-not that kind of slept! I meant the sleeping in the same bed slept!"

Romania sighed as though with relief. "At least nothing happened" he said while munching on a banana.

Spain walked up to me. "Say, _mi amiga_, do you have any tomatoes? I'm getting rather hungry"

"I saw some in the fridge, Spain. I'll show you," Romania said. He smiled at me which made my heart beat really fast. "Go take a shower first. We'll handle ourselves"

"Ah, well...okay," I flushed and went upstairs for a shower. I came back downstairs feeling just great for no reason. Showers are powerful. "Everyone~ I'm back~"

"We should be the ones saying that, Dom-Dom!"

I froze and stopped in my tracks. "Cynthia! Vyera! You guys are back from Germany!" _Now I wonder where the others are hiding_. "And you're a ginger!"

Cynthia grinned and ran her fingers through her eye popping red hair. "Yup, cool, right?"

Vyera rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm gonna get a drink," she said and headed for the kitchen. "DOMINIQUE, WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THIS BEER?"

I flinched at her loud voice. Cynthia gawked at me. I laughed. "It was a prize from last night's dance off. The singing contest was cancelled"

"O...kay...that makes sense," Cynthia said giving me a 'oh really' look. "Anyways, where's Alice? Vyera and I haven't seen her in ages!"

"I think she went off to college already," I said looking around a bit. Where are those guys hiding?

"Oh," Cynthia said sadly. Vyera came out with a can of beer. "Anyways, Dom, we bought both you and Alice some gifts while we were in Germany," Vyera said and tossing me a long wrapped up item.

I quickly tore off the wrapping paper. "Whoa, a cutlass!" I said admiring the shining gleam of the blade.

Cynthia grinned. "We bought Alice some clothes too! But I guess we have to wait until she gets back from col-"

"Get away from me, wine bastard!" England yelled running out of the closet with France close behind him.

"Honhonhon~ Don't be so shy, _Angleterre_"

Prussia and Spain got out from under the dining table. Prussia laughed his head off. "Uh..._hola_, _senoritas_," Spain greeted nervously.

Romania and Norway got out from under the couch. Romania smiled and waved and do did Norway except with a blunt expression.

Cynthia and Vyera gave me a pair of 'WTF' looks. I laughed nervously. "Uh...I can explain?"

Vyera groaned and rubbed her temple. "Don't...let me finish my beer first" she said while drinking the beer.

"OMG! Is that England?" Cynthia gawked. "Dominique, I love you!" she squealed before running after England along with France. "Big brother! Arthur! Come here!"

"Why are there so many lunatics in this house?" England shouted jumping over the couch.

Prussia came up in front of Vyera. "Kesesese~ I didn't know Dominique had friend," he said with a smirk.

Vyera's eyes widen and she spat out her drink to her left. "_Mein GottI!_ Gilbert!" Vyera squealed, I don't know and hugged Prussia. "_Bruder! _This is fudgy awesome!"

"Of course! I am the awesome me after all!" Prussia gloated.

Spain walked up to me while munching on a tomato. "Can I have some more tomatoes? _Por favour?_"

I pointed out to out huge balcony of plants. "Go ahead" Spain's eyes widen and he made a dash for the vegetable garden. Literally, a garden. We practically have a backyard just for ourselves.

I sighed and went to sit on the couch. Romania and Norway sat by my side. "Does this always happen?" Norway asked.

"Sometimes," I breathed out.

"Certainly makes life here interesting though," Romania smiled and patted my head. My eyes widen and there was a lump in my throat. He kept petting it very gently. "You're turning red again," Romania laughed and continued. "If only you were this cute all the time"

I blushed. Everything was getting dizzy and warm. "UWAAAHHH!" I screamed. Next thing I knew, my head was at Romania's gut and he was gasping for air. I quickly pulled my head out and panicked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

He smiled weakly at me while holding his gut. "I-it's alright...but that's a hard head you got there"

*knock knock knock*

I stood up. "Everybody quiet!" I yelled. The entire area was silent and got up to the door. "Yes?" I said eyeing the man in the green uniform with a Black Magic Industries logo.

"Please sign here," he said and held out the clipboard. I signed it and he handed me a package. "Have a lovely day," he smiled before walking away. I closed the door and returned with the package.

"Is it another one?" Cynthia asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

I shook my head. "No, the box is too small for a person," I said and opening the box. A white ball jumped out and landed itself on the dining table.

Cynthia squealed. "A Mochimerica!" she ran and hugged the white dumpling.

There was a letter in the box. I picked it up and read it. "Thank you for purchasing the Bad Touch Trio set and Magical Trio set. We will send you two more units for free in a few weeks. For now, please enjoy the company of Mochimerica"

"What the bloody hell?" said Vyera. "Two more of these guys?"

"Mochimerica~"

I sighed. "At least _someone's _happy," I said sarcastically. "Anyways, who wants waffles for breakfast?"

"I do!" Almost everyone in the apartment said at the same time.


	3. Chibi Madness

**02/02/12 Update! I fixed some grammer issues and filled some of the holes in this chapter. Thanks to MewMewKokoro and Vyera who both messaged me about it  
><strong>

**Vyera corrected me by saying that Prussia is NOT a pervert and that he's actually asexual. Who knew!**

**To Myrna Maeve: Well...he'll do all those things when Halloween arrives. -\\w\\- Darn, I've been hanging around France a little too much...**

**To MewMewKokoro: Thank you! Mochis are cute, no? And beer is good! I shall add more Spain for you, awesome one!**

**To Affy Taffy: Thank you for your review. Unfortunately, I don't know much about One Piece but...I do have friends who are big fans of the anime. And don't worry, we all start from somewhere, right? Reviews will come along eventually, 'kay?**

**Oh, and warm welcome to Morgan created by Swirly592! May we see more randomness in the following chapters! **

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Vyera groaned. "You were surfing the net and wanted to watch some anime but you accidentally clicked on a differently link and ordered them," she said referring to the Hetalia guys.<p>

"Yuhurp," I said with a mouth full of waffles (made by France because I still had to obey the no Brits can touch the stove rule). I swallowed and exhaled. Vyera groaned again.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully and her brow furrowed. "Oh, do not worry about us, _mademoiselle_. We are proven to be very good company," France purred and leaned closer to Vyera.

She shot him a death glare and held up her fork. "Do not make me cut you," she growled, making France back off.

"_Mademoiselle_..." France pouted.

"I think I'm beginning to like living here a lot more," England laughed much to France's displeasure. He ate his 'waffles' rather happily even if they did looked like charcoal to the rest of us. Could he be the reason why we can't touch the stove?

"Anyways, everyone, got any ideas who are the other two coming?" Cynthia asked feeding the Mochimerica bits of her waffles. The little white fluff dumpling thing kept jumping on her lap and snuggling into her shirt. "Aw~ You are too cute, Mochimerica," she smiled at it.

"Maybe it's Feliciano and Lovino!" Spain chimed looking very excited. "If it's them, we have to get all of the tomatoes and pasta we could find"

"Or America and Canada," Cynthia said. England almost choked on his food. Norway gave him a glass of water to drink.

"T-thank you, Norway," England coughed and patted his chest. He cleared his throat and smoothed out the creases of his uniform. "If it's Canada, I'm not too worried about him but America..." he drifted off and shuttered.

"We never thought about the possibility of Russia though," Romania said tapping the fork against his lower lip.

I felt a chill went down my spine thinking about Russia and his pipe. "Romania, d-don't say such scary things!" And Russia's evil laugh...

"Yeah, even Mochimerica is scared of him!" Cynthia lightly scolded. She stroked the trembling dumpling in her hands. "There, there, Mochimerica, everything's going to be alright," she cooed.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Prussia asked, looking at Mochimerica with suspicion in his eyes. "Is it like a food or something because I know food don't move on their own"

Mochimerica turned back to look at all of us. It jumped out of Cynthia's lap and threw itself onto Prussia's head. "Wah! Get it off me! Get this thing off of me!" he screamed as the mocha kept jumping on his head.

"Dude, it's just a dumpling. Relax," Vyera said calming, picking up the dumpling by its ahoge. Mochimerica squirmed and winced in pain. "See, problem solved," she said and tossed it back to Cynthia's hands.

"Vyera! You didn't have to be so rough with him!" Cynthia scolded. Vyera just shrugged and grabbed her plate. She ignored Cynthia's scolding and proceeded to the kitchen.

"I can't believe the _awesome one_ got bullied by a little pastry," France laughed. He banged his hand on the table and looked like he was close to tears. Prussia was trembling in anger.

Spain sighed and patted Prussia's shoulder. "It's alright, _mi amigo_, it happens to the best of us all the time"

"First, a bunny. Then, a mochi," I said, shaking my head. _Doesn't get any weirder than this, _ I thought to myself. Nope, not at all.

"Hi, Dominique~" I looked up. I screamed and almost fell out of my chair. "B-bunny! It's a flying mint bunny!" I whisper-shouted while pointing at the green winged rabbit hovering above me.

Cynthia and France who sitting closest to me helped me get up on my feet. "Dom-Dom, are you alright?" she asked while petting her mochi as though it soothed her. I nodded nervously while staring at the flying mint bunny giggling at me. I shot a glare at it. It. Was. Giggling. At. Me.

"Eh! Why are you glaring at me, _mi amiga_?" Spain panicked. I guess he couldn't see it. "If it's about the tomatoes, I'll pay you back!"

"No, no, it has nothing to do with you, Spain. Really," I assured him. Everyone was giving me some strange looks as though I was insane...or England. "Maybe...I should just lie down or something. I've been falling a whole lot more stress than usual," I forced a smile and walked off to lie down on the couch.

"Dominique, play with me~" the bunny kept chiming. I growled lowly to it and put an arm over my eyes. _Just ignore it and it'll go away. Ignore it. You cannot see magical creatures. You can't_. "You know no matter how many times you try to get rid of me, I'll always be by your side" I felt it land beside my head and nuzzle in my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile and look at it. "I suppose you are rather adorable," I whispered to it and pet its soft little furry head.

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't do anything but stare at Dominique lying down on the couch. She was giggling and petting air as though something was right beside her. She was even talking to said being. I sighed and looked over to Mochimerica resting on my shoulder. "Well, Mochimerica, do you think there's something wrong with Dom-Dom?"<p>

It squeaked and shifted a bit before shaking his head. I smiled and pet its little head. "Aw, you are so adorable~"

"What makes you think I, Romania or Norway had anything to do with her strange behaviour?" England yelled. I turned my attention back to the guys. It looked like Bad Touch Trio vs. Magical Trio.

"Well, _Angleterre, _you three do have your _imaginary creatures,_" France said. He mimicked England's action of interacting with flying mint bunny. "Oh, flying mint bunny, I am so glad you are here because I have no friends," France said in a mock accent.

"I do not sound like that!" England rebelled.

"Everyone, be quiet," said Norway. All of us turned to him. He pointed out the snoozing Dominique on the couch.

"Aw, that is too cute," I mused. I saw France creeping up to her with the scary rape face. "HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, DOMINIQUE, RUN FOR YOUR VIRGINATY!"

"Holy Rome, where?" Prussia asked while looking under the table and chairs. I face palmed. "Come out, Holy Rome, I have some _wurst_ for you"

"I'll stop that wine bastard! Romania, Norway, let's go!" England called and ran to stop France while Romania and Norway followed behind him. Hm...maybe England did have some influence over America's heroism. I sighed. Oh America...

"He's kissing her!" I yelled while pointing at him on top of her. It looked like he tripped over a banana peel. "He's bloody kissing her! Is anybody not seeing this?"

"Honhonhon~ Three way!" France chirped and jumped on Dominique's left while Romania fell on her right.

"You bloody wanker! Get off of her!"

"Honhonhon~ _Mon petit renard~_"

"This is rather strange"

"You're not touching her, France!"

"I can't believe she can sleep through all of this," Prussia said with a sweat drop. He got up and picked up all the empty plates. Shaking his head, he went off to the kitchen. "Hey, Vyera, let's have some beer together!"

I sighed. Actually I've been sighing a lot now. "Hold on! I know how to wake her up!" I rushed over to Dominique. "Hey, Dom-Dom, your brothers are here!"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "I wasn't napping, I swear!" she blurted out before looking at all of us. "Uh...did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all," I said sarcastically. She shot me a small glare. "Anyways, I better head to the hospital. Can't stay away from the kids for too long," I smiled. "And no, not in a pedo way"

"Can you take one of these guys along? I don't think Vyera and I can handle them on our own," she pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes she never knew she was actually giving which kinda adds to her adorable status.

"Honhonhon~ I don't mind accompanying you, _ma cheri_," France offered. I shook my head. "No, I think I'll take Spain instead," I said and turned around to Spain. "Spain, want to follow me to work?"

"_Si, _it seems like a good break from the _locos_," he said happily.

I smiled. "Great! We leave in five minutes!"

* * *

><p>At work<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mary Beth!" I greeted my fellow co-worker. She was sorting out some paperwork. Probably by our super bossy boss...<p>

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hi, Cynthia. How was Germany?" she said politely before eyeing Spain. "Uh...who's your friend?"

Spain smiled politely at Mary Beth, making her blush. "_Hola, señorita__!_My name is Antonio and it's nice to meet you," he said with a bright smile. Mary Beth's face turned fourteen shades of red but she smiled back at him. She was so bloody adorable!

"I-I'm Mary Beth," she said softly, looking a little nervous. She turned to me. "Is he Spanish or something?"

I pursed my lips and nodded with a cheery "Yup!" _Except he's not just Spanish, he's Spain himself!_ I thought to myself. I hand to put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. "A-anyways, Mary Beth, he's just out of college with a degree in... child psychology!" I added that last part. "And I wanted to show him around the workplace so he can see the stuff he's gonna deal with later"

I was earning quite a suspicious look from Mary Beth. She didn't seem to buy the whole 'fresh out of college' story. "_Mi amiga_, it's not very polite to lie," he said a bit sadly and disappointed. I felt my cheeks warming up in embarrassment. "If it's alright, Beth, I would like to accompany _mi amiga_, Cynthia, and see how she works in this hospital?"

Mary Beth blushed and started looking nervous again. "O-oh! Then, that's just fine," she shuttered. "Just don't get lost, okay, Antonio?" she smiled at Spain. Okay, I do not like being ignored.

"Okay, we'll see you later, Mary Beth!" I said, grabbing Spain by the back of his shirt and literally dragging him off to my office. I sighed and sat down at my desk. Spain just smiled like a little puppy which was impossible since puppies don't really smile.

Spain's smile shortly disappeared afterwards. "What's wrong, _mi amiga? _Was it because I was flirting with Mary Beth?"

I shook my head. "No, no, it's just...bah! Did you really have to hit on her?" I probably sounded a lot meaner than I should have. Spain flinched back a bit at my shouting. I groaned and rubbed the sides of my head. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I just... I really hate being ignored" I looked up to Spain and he was blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

He laughed weakly and scratched his cheek a bit. "Well...it just I was thinking back to the days when I was taking care of Lovino," his laugh died off and he rubbed a part of his chest as though it hurt. "Oh, Lovino..." he whispered softly to himself.

I well...stared at him. "Okay then," I said awkwardly. "Just be good and if a patient comes in, do NOT and I mean under no circumstances, gush over them especially the kids"

Spain exhaled and smiled sadly. "Okay, _mi amiga_"

I heard the door to my office open. A mother and her son came in. The boy had a sour look on his face that reminded me a bit of Romano and it didn't take long for Spain to realize it too. "Wah! Cynthia, he looks just like Lovi!"

This is going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after Cynthia and Spain left for the hospital, Prussia and I brought out beer to everyone. And after that, all of us were together and just chilling.<p>

"I've got a jaw of dirt~ I've got a jaw of dirt~ Guess what's inside it~"

Well, almost all of us.

"Dominique, I told you never to dance on the furniture!" I yelled at her. She looked over to me with a drunken sneer and flipped me off. "Oh, you _did not_ just show me the finger!" She stuck her tongue out at me and continued pretending to be a drunken Captain Jack Sparrow on the coffee table. I groaned and took another drink of beer.

Prussia put an arm over my shoulder and a cheesy grin. "Lighten up, Vyera. We're just having fun," he slurred, looking a bit drunk. I shot him a small glare.

"If you haven't noticed, Prussia, some of us can't exactly handle their alcohol," I said while pointing out England sulking in a corner, France flirting with a plant, Romania looking up Dominique's skirt while she danced on the coffee table.

"Kesesese~ It's because they're not awesome like us," he bragged and took another drink. I sighed. So far this is how many drinks we've all hand:

Dominique: 2 ½ (I don't even know that's possible)

France: 4 (I suppose wine isn't as strong as beer?)

Norway: 1 (He's not really drunk)

England: 2 (I really have no comment for this one)

Romania: 5 (He's a _bit _drunk)

Me: 10 (Awesome)

Prussia: 11 (Lord awesome...Prussia made me write that)

Yeah, you can clearly see how us Germans can handle our drinking. I'm only half German and I still don't feel drunk. "I just wish they had a little more self control over their drinking," I grumbled.

"I'm a flying mint bunny!" Dominique shouted. She jumped off the coffee table and landed smack on Romania.

"DOMINIQUE!" I probably sounded a lot like Germany at this point. I jumped up off the couch and slammed my hands on the coffee table. "That's it! From now on, everybody in this house can only get one can of beer per _week_! I will not hear any objections no matter how much you beg, plead or-"

"Vyera, they all passed out," Norway said out of nowhere. I looked up and face palmed. They all really did pass out! I wonder if this is how Germany feels...

I fumed. "Bah! Whatever!" I said and plopped myself back on the couch. "Time for some Youtube on TV!" I turned the TV on and my ears felt like they were bleeding. I quickly covered my ears and winced.

"What is this horrible noise?" Prussia winced and plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Rebecca Black!" I winced and quickly changed to regular TV. There was an awkward silence between us all. "We shall never speak of this"

Prussia and Norway merely nodded and rubbed their ears from the deafening sounds of She-Who-Must-Never-Be-On-Youtube-In-The-First-Place. I looked over to my unconscious (and failed) drinking buddies. An evil prank just hatched in my mind and I couldn't help but smirk. "Prussia, Norway, you gentlemen are about to get involved in a notorious three year long tradition prank created by me," I chuckled darkly.

"Kesesese~ Sounds awesome. I'm in!" he grabbed Norway's hand and raised it. "And I'll join too," he mimicked Norway's blunt tone.

I turned to them with a satisfied smile. "Very good," I clapped a bit while nodding. "And since Valentine's Day is coming up in a couple of days too..."

* * *

><p>Night time<p>

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>College was a real bore this time. Lectures and term papers and all. I was finally relieved to be back home with my three crazy roommates and six countries. "Guys, I'm back ho-"<p>

"Wah! Alice!" Cynthia cried and tackled me with a tight hug. "Those evil people! Mochmerica! They ate him!"

"W-what? Who ate who?" I asked, pushing her off me.

She sniffed and wiped some snot onto her sleeve. "They ate Mochimerica," she whimpered and wailed. I looked over her and saw everyone else sitting around playing Monopoly. "They ate him!" Cynthia wailed while pointing at the gaming buddies.

England rolled his eyes. "It was just a bloody pastry, Cynthia. Get over it," he said in a monotone voice. Then his face brightened up and he jumped off the chair. "Hah! I own a hotel there! Pay up!" England grinned receiving the fake money from Romania.

Romania grumbled handing the Monopoly money to England. "That mochi wasn't yummy at all though. It tasted like hamburgers" His comment made Cynthia cry even louder. I shot a small glare at him while trying to comfort her.

"C'mon, it's alright, there're sure to be more mochi in the world," I said softly to her. But she just wailed. "But none of them are gonna be Mochimerica!"

"If you'd like, I could fill the void, _ma cheri_," France said wagging his eyebrows. Dominique popped a vein and punched him. "Ow! That hurt, _mon petit renard_," he pouted while rubbing his elbow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my fist slipped," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

France huffed and inched over to her. "What are you-" Before she could finish, he touched her twirl. She froze up and winced. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Honhonhon~ Sweet revenge," France mused and continued Dominique's torment.

"Jeez, France, that is so unawesome. You don't have to torture her with her weakness," Prussia said with a frown. He earned a couple of odd looks from everyone else. "I'm asexual. Can you blame me?"

"Wow, did anyone else not see that coming?" England sounded a little more than shocked. Prussia shrugged and continued on with the game.

I sighed. "Anyways, I'm starving. I need some food," I said blankly, leaving Cynthia for the kitchen. I fixed myself a cold turkey sandwich and was about to eat it when...Prussia happened.

"Kesesese! Look at all the kiddies!" I heard Prussia laugh. My eyes widened and rushed out, sandwich hanging from my mouth.

"Oh my...Prussia, what did you do?" I scowled, pointing at all the chibis on the floor. Chibi Cynthia was running around chasing poor little Chibi Dominique. I blushed and almost squealed at the cuteness. "How did this happen?" I said slowly.

Prussia grinned and pointed at a small ray gun he was holding. "I found in stuck in the couch. Kesesese~ I like them better this way, don't you agree?"

I face palmed. "No, I don't! Dude, this is not good! You have to change them back now!"

"But they're so much more adorable this way," France mused, picking up Chibi Vyera. "Give Papa some _l'amour, ma cheri_?"

Chibi Vyera's big eyes widen and she began kicking and screaming. "Get the f**k away from me, you f**king wine bastard!" she yelled and kicked France in the face. He dropped her while he tends to his face. Chibi Vyera ran to hide behind Spain, shooting evil glares at Frenchie. "This never happened with Matthew!" France cried before spotting the Chibi England with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare come near me, frog!" Chibi England squeaked before being chased by France. "Get the bloody hell away from me!"

Spain sighed and picked up Chibi Vyera. He held her closely. "Maybe it won't be that bad. It's actually quite nice to have children around," he smiled while smoothing out Chibi Vyera's hair.

I sweat dropped. "Don't get any ideas, you tomato bastard," Chibi Vyera pouted but snuggled in Spain's chest (not in a romantic way!). She really is a tsundere all the way.

"Whatever you say, Chibi Vy," Spain smiled, getting a bunch of chibi punches and curses from Chibi Vyera. "Isn't she adorable?" He was already on the floor with Chibi Vyera jumping on his stomach. Oh, the poor soul...But I just nodded and smile. Best thing to do in this situation.

"Anyways, Prussia, how long will they be like this?" I asked Prussia while he was carrying both Chibi Romania and Chibi Norway at the same time.

"Well," he said, picking up the little ray gun. He inspected it while making sure neither Chibi Romania or Chibi Norway get their hands on it. "Uhm...three days?"

I rubbed my chin. "Hm...today's Friday. It's the weekend tomorrow. I guess that should be okay," I nodded.

"Awesome! Little chibis for three days!" Prussia cheered and jumped.

"For you, it may be enjoyable," France grumbled until Chibi Dominique jumped up into his arms. Wow, that chibi can jump. "Honhonhon~ Did _mon petit renard _come to cheer me up?" he smiled (not in a pedo way) and pet the trembling (literally) little girl.

"Get back down here and fight, coward!" Chibi Cynthia squeaked, looking up to Chibi Dominique.

I breathed out. "Okay, guys, listen up. I have a term paper due in two days so I'll be in college to do research. I want you three to take care of the house AND the chibi people while I'm gone, understand?" I said slowly and carefully. I smiled a bit when they all nodded.

*knock knock knock*

"Everyone hide!" I yelled at them. All of them panicked and hid behind random furniture. I slapped my cheeks a bit. "Act natural," I breathed and headed to open the door to a brown haired high school girl with suitcases.

She flashed a smile at me. "Hi~ I'm Morgan, a friend of Dominique's. She said I could stay over the weekend?" I felt the lump in my throat. Fudge, Dominique, what were you thinking?

"O-oh, she did?" I smiled while trying to sound shocked. "Well, she's out at the moment but come inside"

"Thank you very much, uh..."

"Alice," I said with a curt nod and helped her bring her suitcases inside.

"Whoa, this apartment is _huge_!" Morgan gawked looking around. I nodded at her and closed the door. "So...Alice, when's Dom gonna be back?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I don't know, she left a couple hours ago"

"Oh," Morgan frowned but smiled again. "Anyways, Dom told me she lived with three roommates and something about...a bunch of lunatics?" she laughed. Jeez, Dom, what _didn't _you tell this girl?

I laughed dryly while waving my hand dismissively. "Oh, that? That's just her. You know Dom...ah, Dom..." I tried to say that without gritting my teeth. "Anyways, want some beer? You are eighteen, right?"

She laughed. "I'm part Irish. I think I can handle a can of Arthurs," she said with a small Irish accent.

"Is that Scotland?" I heard Chibi England's voice coming from behind the couch. Morgan turned around to the couch too. I started panicking. "W-well, Morgan, let me show you where you'll be sleeping for the next few..."

"OMG! Is that a Chibi Norway?" she ran to the couch and gasped. "France! A chibi England! And...is that Dom?"

Chibi Dominique stood up and I could only see her hair twirl since the rest of her was hidden by the couch. "Yes, Morgan, it's me"

And then, Morgan fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated**


	4. Babysitting

**02/06/12 Update: Changed from Spain calling France _amiga _to _amigo_. Thanks MewMewKokoro. I also fixed some spelling issues and mistakes also changed 'pirate' to 'prank' ^w^'''  
><strong>

**Chapter 4! Yay! I'm updating like crazy! Which is awesome! I'll be going back to my hometown for a couple of days so enjoy! -cries- So many mistakes in the last chapter!  
><strong>

**To Myrna Meave: Yes, you may join us. Become one, da? ^J^**

**To MewMewSugara: It's alright, Cassi. Things happen. Glad you liked the chibis! And it was either Mochimerica getting eaten by them or by 'accidentally' being thrown off the building.**

**To Swirly592: Go Team Chibis! Glad you like it!**

**To MewMewKokoro: Ah! I know! T^T I saw all the mistakes after I reread the chapter. I really shouldn't be writing while I'm high on sugar when writing sometimes...I don't know how he can be asexual AND talk about his 5 meters all the either. I should probably ask Vyera about this. She's the German expert (to me) after all.  
><strong>

**Yay! Disclaimers! –sarcasm-**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me! Only the randomness and the OCs! Oh, and I wrote this chapter and the previous chapters in English (United Kingdom) so...yeah ._.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morgan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I rubbed the sides of my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing or holding. "So...Prussia used some chibi-fying ray gun and turned them all into chibis?"<p>

Spain nodded wearily. "_Si, mi amiga_, that is exactly what happened. They will be in this state for the next three days," he didn't really sound sad but a little happy especially holding the cursing Chibi Vyera.

"Pretty awesome how you can hear this while being so calm," Prussia grinned. "Well, except for the fainting of course," he added.

I huffed. "I'll be just fine as long as Norway is with me," I said while brushing Chibi Norway's warming cheek against mine. "Besides, I think Dom sort of prepped me a bit for insanity like this"

Chibi Dominique blinked. "I did?"

"Sorry about this but..." I looked up and Alice was in a sweater and jeans combo. A dark blue duffle bag was slung over her right shoulder. "I really have to go and get to work on my term paper," she said and shot me a small sympathetic look. "Sorry dumping all this on you, Morgan," she said.

I smiled up at her. "It's alright, makes life a little more interesting here," I said happily and petted Chibi Norway's soft hair. Darn it, he is just too adorable.

Alice nodded. "Alright then," she said and pointed at France and Spain. "You two will be in charge of the cooking. Do not and I mean NEVER let the chibis near the kitchen or there will be hell to pay," she said gruffly before leaving.

"Hmph, my cooking is just fine," England scoffed and crossed his little arms over his chest. He jumped out of France's lap and climbed up to take the empty couch spot next to me. "So, you're Irish?" his face darkened and there was some hostility in his voice.

"_Angleterre_, it's very rude to antagonize with such a beautiful young lady!" he scolded Chibi England but winked at me. "I could show you how much of a positive influence I can be, _ma cheri_"

"Nu-uh! I'm Team Norway all the way!" I snapped and pulled Norway onto my lap.

France sighed and petted Chibi Dominique's head. "Oh well, _mon petit renard_, it seems it will take Papa some time to find you a mama," he breathed out and kissed her little chibi head lightly. I could almost squeal at the cuteness and scream at the France-ness.

"I'm bloody 23 for sugar's sake!" she shouted and kicked her feet until France released her. She landed her feet onto the carpet. "Anyways, I'm hungwy," she pouted and rubbed her little tummy.

Her statement started to make my stomach gurgle too. "Yeah, I'm starving too," I frowned and rubbed my stomach. "And I'm craving for cheesy gooey homemade pizzas," I grinned.

"Awesome! Homemade pizzas it is!" Prussia grinned. All of us proceeded to the kitchen. With Spain's helped, we made enough dough for everyone even the chibis. They had to stand on top of stools so they could reach the counters. I smiled happily as I kneaded the dough with Chibi Norway's little ones.

"This is fun!" Chibi Cynthia giggled, more mashing than kneading the floury dough. She was paired up with Chibi Vyera who did not like her friend making a huge mess of the kitchen countertop. "Hey, Vyera, wanna knead it?" she asked handing the big dough to her.

Vyera coughed as the flour circled the air. "Yeah," she coughed waving flour particles away before beginning to knead.

"Up!" Spain said tossing his dough up in the air. It hovered momentarily before landed perfectly back in his hands. I clapped my hand in amazement. He smiled. "_Gracias, gracias_," he said taking a little bow.

Chibi England growled lowly. "I'll show you, tomato bastard!" he shouted and tossed his dough high in the air. Unfortunately, it fell on top of his little blonde head. We all couldn't help but to laugh. He pouted. "It's the dough's fault!"

"Oh, _Angleterre_," France sighed, helping the grumpy English chibi get the dough off. He used a dry washcloth to brush the flour off his head. "Always a grumpy one, aren't we?" France smiled as though remembering something.

"Shut up, frog," England pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "Boys..." I said with a small smile.

"Hah! Check this awesome toss!" Prussia tossed his bough high in the air. It fell back down on to Prussia's first. "Kesesesese~ !" he laughed.

"Good job, _Prusse_," France compliment. "Ah, _Angleterre_, you don't use a meat cleaver to knead the dough!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Then my eyes wondered to last but not least: Chibi Romania and Chibi Dominique. They were already finished with their dough and were putting the toppings together. They made a huge smiley face with a bunch of pepperoni on the pizza pie.

"Aw...c'mon, Norway, let's put toppings on ours too," I chimed. Norway nodded and grabbed almost everything but olives. "Ah, it looks like a troll, Norway," I said tilted my head a bit to see the picture.

"Because trolls are awesome," he said happily with a small smile.

"Hey, that's my word, squirt!" Prussia yelled.

When all the pizzas had been garnished, we put them all in the ovens (around three ovens). The chibis were so cute! All of them were standing outside the ovens and watched their pizzas cooked. When the timer went off, signalling for the pizzas to be removed from the oven, Spain and France helped get them all out.

"Dom and Romania, sitting in a tree~" Chibi Cynthia sang as we all ate out pizzas together. She grinned and kicked her legs happily when Chibi Dominique's face turned bright scarlet. Chibi Romania blushed slightly and smiled a bit.

"Kesesese~ Look at those love birds!" Prussia laughed, patting Chibi Cynthia's back approvingly. "Excellent taunting, _kleine_. You have learned well from the awesome me" Cynthia only grinned at him.

Chibi Vyera rolled her eyes while still chewing on her pizza slice. "I still can kick your arses any day," she grumbled.

"Seriously, Prussia, what are you teaching them?" England said and chewed on his black pizza. Don't ask how but he managed to turn it into charcoal.

"My awesomeness of course," Prussia grinned.

I resisted myself not to roll my eyes. "Don't teach them anything _too _life changing. We don't know the after effects of this chibi thing will do to them once they turn back to their normal selves," I said in a serious tone.

"I'm bored," Chibi Vyera whined. "Can't we play something?"

A smiled immediately formed on my lips. "How about hide and seek or tag after lunch?"

The little one huffed and banged her little fists on the table. "No! I'm bored now!"

"Honhonhon~ I can entertain you if you want," France said.

Chibi Vyera sneered at him. "Stay the f**k away from me, motherf-"

"Father!" I quickly cut her off. She gave me the 'you are going to pay' look.

Chibi England looked confused. "What's hide and seek?"

Prussia snickered. "How old are you to not know what hide and seek is?"

The chibi frowned. "I had a lot of work to do when I was a child so I had never had the chance to experience any of those things," Chibi England's voice was cracking and I could see little tear drops forming at the corners of his eyes. "It's not my fault that my people were in conflict the day I was born," he pulled his knees up to his chest and I saw his lower lip quivering.

France slapped Prussia at the back of his head. "How could you make _mon petit Angleterre_ cry, _Prusse_!" France yelled as he continued to slap Prussia at the back of his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It's not my fault you raised him to be a cry baby!" Prussia yelled and hits France at the back of his head every time France hits him. During this, Spain was stretched back and asleep.

"This is just like the world meeting all over again," Norway said. The rest of us couldn't help but to nod in agreement.

"I'm thirsty," Chibi Romania whined. I saw his red eyes flickered a bit. All of the nations stopped fighting and panicked at Chibi Romania.

Chibi England rushed to him. "Romania, just hold it for a couple of days, okay?" he said worriedly while patting his friend's back. He shot the rest of us a kinda serious/rape/panic look. "Somebody cut themselves or something before he freaks out!" he whispered.

"England, I can hear you," Chibi Romania growled. "And how many times do I have to tell you people that I'm not a vampire!" he shouted while waving his arms around. "Just because Vlad the Impaler was my boss and that I did drink blood at that time, still do from time to time," he gave us all a small toothy grin. "Doesn't make me a vampire, _simti bine_?"

"Oh, don't worry, we believe you completely, Romania?" Chibi Vyera said with obvious sarcasm and she finished her pizza. "Can we play hide and seek _now_?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"S-sure, Vyera," I said awkwardly. "Not it!" Everyone else followed after me except for France.

He smiled sheepishly. "I do enjoy seeking, _ma cheri_," he mused. It made me shiver a bit.

"Okay then, France, you'll count to...a hundred! Now everyone hide and let the games begin!" I said happily before we all ran to hide from France.

* * *

><p>France's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine...a hundred," I said and pulled myself away from the wall. "Honhonhon~ They really have hidden themselves very well," I said to myself as I inspected my surrounding area.<p>

My eyebrows rose when I saw a little patch of dirty blonde hair sticking out from behind the pure white couches. I crept up slowly up to the couch and saw the little chibi huddling in the corner. "Honhonhon~ _Bonjour, Angleterre_," I said happily and placed my hand on his head. I cocked an eyebrow when he didn't respond. "_Angleterre_?" I shifted his head a bit and saw him sleeping. "Oh, you silly little boy," I whispered with a small smile.

"H-huh?" I heard England wake up. He looked up to me with a glare. "You wine bastard! How did you find me so fast? And get your hands off me!" he shouted and slapped my hand away. He sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Congratulations on finding me. Now leave me be while I take a rest," he said with a gruff before falling back to sleep again.

I sighed. "Have your way, _Angleterre_," I said and went to look around the kitchen. "Now, I know I heard someone come in here," I looked around the kitchen carefully and I looked behind the counters. "Honhonhon~ Found you, Spain~"

He looked up to me with a weak smile before standing up. "Seems you found me quite fast, _mi amigo,_" he laughed weakly. "I knew I shouldn't have hidden in such an obvious place"

"Oh, do not worry, _mon ami_, I found _Angleterre_ first before I found you," I reassured him and patted his shoulder. "And do mind looking over _Angleterre _for me? He's asleep behind the couch at the moment"

Spain nodded. "_No hay problema, mi amigo_. I'll look over him"

"_Merci, mon ami_," I nodded to him as he walked passed me. I exited the kitchen and checked other places. None in the study. Nobody in the guest room or bathrooms. "No one," I frowned and closed the closet.

"Ahchoo!" I heard a sneeze when I closed the closet door. I reacted quickly and opened it. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, _mon cheri_," I called out and felt around the contents of the closet. I saw a large pockets of cleaning supplies hanging against the door. I felt the insides of the pockets. "Aha! There you are, _mon cheri_!" I grinned at Chibi Cynthia.

"Gah! Child molester!" she screamed. "Oh, wait, I'm 24," she laughed, making my smile grew wider.

"But you are still adorable, _mon cheri_!" I chimed and pulled her into a loving hug. Ah, she felt so warm in my arms. The softness of her cheeks reminds me of a freshly baked soufflé. I let out a small sigh. "If I only I could have this moment for the rest of my life"

"Stop it, you jerk!" I snapped out of my dazedness and I saw little Chibi Vyera glaring up at me.

"Oh, hello there, little one, did you come to see- ouf!" I gasped when she stomped on my foot. I fell on one knee and let Chibi Cynthia go. "W-why you little brat!"

Chibi Vyera grabbed Chibi Cynthia's hand and tossed her aside. "MORTAL KOMBAT!" the little girl screamed and slapped me in the face.

"You did not just-" she slapped me. "You did it again!" I yelled at her. She scowled at me and continued slapping my face. Oh, _mon visage_, it hurts so much. Those little palms of hers are painful.

"FINISH HIM!" Chibi Cynthia shouted in encouragement. Chibi Vyera slapped both my cheeks as hard as possible, sending me tumbling to the floor. "Winner! Vyera Reinhardt!" Chibi Cynthia cheered. "Now let's make a break for it before he gets up and kills us," she said quickly. The two of then ran away from me and I heard a faint 'tomato bastard!'.

I groaned and stood up, rubbing my stinging cheeks. "That little girl has one hard slap," I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"MORTAL KOMBAT!" I heard Vyera's voice echoed through the hallway. I shifted around a bit under the bed.<p>

"Looks like they've been founded already," Romania whispered, lying down on his tummy next to me.

"Everyone knows you don't use the _Home Alone 3_ trick in hide and seek," I whispered with a small giggle. "How long do you think we'll have to hide here?"

He shrugged. "_Nu stiu_. Maybe minutes, maybe hours"

"I don't want be under my bed for hours," I whined while trying to relax my shoulders and elbows. "But it was genius of you to use these animal costumes to pose as stuff animals, Romania"

He grinned. "Oh, that? I just wanted to see you in fox pyjamas," his grin got bigger when I flushed.

"You. Are. Evil," I growled lowly at him. Romania smirked. "Aw...don't be angry, _mea vulpe_," he whispered and inched closer to me.

"_Bonjour~ Mon ami~_" France's voice rang. I quickly held my breath and heard him walking around the room. Romania placed a finger over his lips. I nodded. The both of us laid our heads and limbs down, making sure that our faces were not seen. I heard France's footsteps stopped and he crouched down. "Nothing but stuffed animals," he sighed and grabbed my back.

I squeaked. "Handle with care!"

France pulled me out from under the bed and held me up. "Did this toy just talk?" he asked and tilted his head to the side. He poked my tummy. I chewed my lower lip to avoid laughing. "C'mon, talk," he said and poked me repeatedly.

I couldn't help but to laugh. My head shaking caused me to reveal my face. "You found me," I breathed out, trying to recover from the laughing.

"What an adorable costume you have on, _mon petit renard_!" he cooed and petted my head. He held me and rocked me side to side.

"_Laissez-moi aller, bâtard du vin_!," I yelled at him while hitting his chest with my tiny fists. "_Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi!__" _I yelled at him repeatedly.

"Ohonhonhon~ Why would I do that, _mon petit renard_~?" he chimed and nuzzled his nose in my cheek. I blushed and winced. Suddenly, he pulled away from my cheek abruptly in a panic. "Gah! Romania!"

I looked down and saw Romania grabbing France's leg and glaring up at him. "Let go of her, _vin __nenorocit_," he growled lowly at him. France screamed and dropped me on my bed.

"T-thanks, Romania!" I grinned as Romania crawled out from under the bed.

"Romanian panda! Romanian panda!" France scream, trying to shake Romania off his leg.

I laughed weakly. "This is just plain insane," I muttered.

"ROMANIAN PANDA!"

* * *

><p>France's POV<p>

* * *

><p>After sending Chibi Dominique and Chibi Romania downstairs, I continued my search for <em>l'amo-<em> I mean, the others. Yes, Prussia, Morgan and little Chibi Norway. My next stop was supposedly Vyera's room...

"Gah! Stay away from my vital regions!" the young Morgan ran passed me, carrying the Chibi Norway.

"I just want to hold Chibi Norway for a minute!" Prussia screamed before running pass me.

I smiled. "Well that was easy~"

* * *

><p>Morgan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally, they're asleep," I sighed, putting the blankets over the chibis sleeping together on one large futon. I plopped myself next to Prussia and turned on the TV. "Yes~ <em>Kung Fu Panda<em> is on," I said with a smile.

France took a spot next to me. "Now that the children are asleep, perhaps it is time for us to get more acquainted, _mon cheri_," he whispered putting an arm over my shoulder.

I shivered and hid behind Prussia. "Take him instead," I said and pushed Prussia towards France.

"H-hey! Not awesome! I'm way too awesome for the wine bastard!" Prussia whisper-shouted backing away from France.

"_Mi amigos_, please be quiet or the children will wake up," Spain whispered worriedly.

"I SAW A MIDGET!" Chibi Cynthia shouted and sat up. At first we panicked but then she laid down and went back to sleep.

"T-that was a close one," said Prussia. He leaned back and sigh. "These guys are _waaay_ louder than Ludwig was when he was a kid"

"But these days make you feel young again, _non_?" France said while shaking his head. "All those colonies and areas that we conquered..." he sighed. "I miss the good old days"

"The Austrian War of Succession is my favourite," Prussia nodded. "Did you remember that four eyed bastard's face? Kesesese~ Priceless!" he laughed and slapped his knee. "Awesome times, right, Spain?"

"I only did it to get Feliciano back," Spain said solemnly. "And in the end, he still stayed with Austria"

"Well, he was in love with Holy Roman Empire," I said with a nod. It earned me the shocked stares of the Bad Touch Trio. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"M-my little North Italy was in love?" Spain tried to sound as quiet as possible but there was no denying the shock in his voice. He stared at Prussia. "Did you know anything about this?"

"_N-nein!_ Holy Roman Empire disappeared a long time ago!" Prussia said quickly. "And he never told me anything about being in love!"

"Well, _mes amis_," France began putting both of his hands on both of his buddies. "Send me a wedding invitation to their union, _oui_?"

"Not now, France!" they yelled at him at the same time.

"Big brother?" a small timid voice made everyone go silent. We turned our heads to the chibis and saw one of them was awake. "Romania," Chibi Dominique whispered and snuggled closely to Chibi Romania.

I think my cuteness meter just broke. "_Mon petit renard_," France mused, looking really high for some reason. I didn't know it was possible to get high on cuteness until now. Hm...I should probably submit this discovery and get like a Nobel Prize of Awesomeness or something like that.

I stood up. "Anyways, guys, it's getting pretty late. See you in the morning!" I said, waving them off and headed to the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>Time skipping~ Whee~<p>

* * *

><p>France's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was dreaming. I dreamt of beautiful men and women surrounding me. They all wanted me. They worshipped me, even the ground that I walk on they were willing to kiss. We celebrated <em>l'amour <em>every day. It was surely a perfect world. Yes, a perfect world just for _moi_.

"You wine bastard! Wake up!" _Angleterre's _voice called. I felt a heavy pressure on my stomach and my eyes shot open to Chibi England sitting on me. "I want breakfast!" he yelled and jumped on my stomach. "Breakfast now! Breakfast now! Breakfast now! Breakfast now!" he repeated and kept jumping.

"Stop it, _Angleterre_! I'll get to cooking right away!" I said painfully, getting up from the couch. I sighed. "Seriously, _mon petit Angleterre_, you woke me up from such a pleasant dream..."

"I don't give a damn about your perverted dreams! Just make me breakfast now!" he yelled. Then, he pouted. "I would have made breakfast for everyone myself but I can't reach the stove as you can see," he frowned, looking down to his stubby feet.

_Yes, and everyone would have died from that charcoal you call food._ "Well, now they can taste my wonderful French food instead of that charcoal you call food~ Ohonhonhon~" I laughed and made my way to the kitchen.

"Get back here, frog! Nobody insults my food and gets away with it!"

* * *

><p>Norway's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to the morning sunrise and the smell of something delicious being cooked. I sat up from my pillow and looked around. "It seems I fell asleep without realizing it," I said to myself.<p>

I picked myself up and proceeded to bathe first. "I did not consider this factor," I mumbled looking up to the tall shower. I looked around and saw the bathtub. _Perfect._ I closed the door behind me and proceeded to shower. "Hm...I wonder how my clothes shrank when I was hit by that ray gun," I thought and placed my clothes neatly at the side.

It took a short fifteen minutes for the bathtub to be filled with water. I placed myself inside it, wincing a bit at the heat from the water. "Note to self: Add more cold water next time," I whispered. "Now, where is the soap?"

I looked over to my right and saw the small white bar. I picked it up but it slipped from my hands and fell into the water. "Ah, this is bad" I attempted to grab the soap but it kept evading me. I shot a small glare at it. "I will get you"

Still, I was able to wash myself. I unplugged the drain and watched the water being sucked into a vortex. I should probably study that effect later when I have the time. Perhaps, I should use Google. I shook my head. No, there were cases where Google provided false information. I rubbed my head. "This is hard"

During this inner discussion of whether to use Google or not, I put my clothes back on and went outside.

"Ah, Norway! There you are!" Morgan called and waved at me. I made my way to the dining room and pulled myself a seat next to her. "Where were you, Norway? I was a bit worried when you went missing just now," she said with a worried face. "And here, France made us all French toast for breakfast so you better eat up," she smiled, her bright blue eyes twinkling as she put the plate of French toast in front of me.

My heart started to beat fast when I saw her face. "Thank you, Morgan," I said politely to her and turned to eat. Why do I feel so strange when I'm around her? Could this be what that Frenchie keeps blabbering about? "This is so strange," I said to myself.

"It's because it's the bloody frog's food! If it were my food, it would have been much better!" England shouted and glared at his plate. I winced a bit at his voice. Must he be so angry so early in the morning?

"Don't be such a sour puss, Iggy," Cynthia pouted.

"Do not call me that!"

"Yeah, whatever, Iggy, you better eat or you'll really mmmhhmmmm," at this point she stuffed her mouth with the French toast. She reminds me quite a bit of America now that I think about it.

Vyera sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, you idiot," she said with a disapproving shake of her head. "If not, your cheeks are gonna expand until they look like elephant's ears"

"C'mon, Vyera, don't scare Cynthia like that!" Prussia scolded her a bit. "I don't really mind actually but at least, let me in on it!"

I face palmed. That man...I wondered how Germany was able to be the way he is living with Prussia.

"No more fighting~ Wait until it's the afternoon and then, resume," Dominique said with a yawn. It looked like she was about to fall asleep on Romania. Seems she has quite a fondness over him. Girls can be strange. He is a vampire, isn't he? In fact, a lot of girls have been interested in vampires since that book series America produced was published. Twilight, was it? I forgot.

Out of nowhere, a song was heard coming from Morgan. "Excuse me for a moment," she said sheepishly and took out a phone from her pocket. She pressed it against her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi, big bro! Yeah, everything's great here! Dominique is being an awesome hostess!"

"Nobody's more awesome than me!" Prussia rebelled. Is there a single day where he doesn't say that word?

"Twelve o' clock tomorrow?" she sounded a bit disappointed. "Oh, okay, I'll see you soon, big brother," she said sadly and puts away her phone.

"Are you alright, _mi amiga_?" Spain asked her.

Morgan nodded. "It was my big brother. He was just reminding me that he'll come pick me up by noon tomorrow," she said with a forced smile.

"Can't you stay longer, Morgan?" Dominique asked, looking a little more than disappointed.

"Yeah but I'll come back to visit as much as possible afterwards so don't get all depressed about it," she said with a light hearted laugh. A-ah...my heart is beating faster again. "Look forward to tomorrow too! If memory serves me right, you guys will be back to normal by then!"

"I'm definitely looking forward to that!" Romania said with a big toothy smile. I shivered. That left canine of his makes me feel a little frightened from time to time.

"And it'll also be Prank Valentine's Day, need I remind you?" Vyera said a smirk. Oh, right, the plan. "And Dominique..." she said eyeing Dominique, who looked particularly terrified. "It's year number three so you're next~"

"What's Prank Valentine's Day?" England asked, looking confused.

Well, this is going to be interesting...and loud..._very loud..._

* * *

><p><strong>I felt bad for not giving little Norway much dialogue! Especially since he's been such a good boy!<strong>

**Romania: -puppy dog eyes- You like Norway better than me now?**

**Me: Aw...don't cry, Romania. You're always the number one guy in my heart!**

**Next chapter will be a Valentine's chapter! Or Prank Valentine in this case...Bah! Whatever!  
><strong>


	5. A Very Nationed Valentine's Day

**It's time for another instalment of –insert drum roll here- When Hetalia Arrives In The Mail! Yes, I am high on sugar again. I'm practically high on it all the time XP **

**I'm a little disappointed that this is only 20 pages long when I wrote it on Microsoft Word. I was hoping to make it about...hm...I don't know 30 pages? But, meh, whatever, be happy with what you've got, right? Oh and I'm uploading this a earlier than expected because I wanted to share this so bad!  
><strong>

**To Myrna Meave: I'll put you in as soon as possible! Romania will sure to be happy to see you!**

**MewMewKokoro: FIXED! Thank you so much for taking the time to inform me of my mistakes. Yes, big brother France can be a little too much with his insults but he is a lover at heart in the end**

**To Swirly592: Yes, you must get a job in our area and visit Norway as much as humanly possible! Aw, dang it, I guess I'm giving out spoilers. Dang it, I'm doing it again!**

**To DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Pandas are cute! Romania is adorable too! Hence the birth of Romanian Panda! XD I am so gonna get killed by China. Laughter makes the world a happy place!**

**To Neeky-chan: Hetalia is the world! If Hetalia ends...-gasps- No, no, it will never end! Yes, **_**mademoiselle**_**, all hail the cuteness of anime! Hooray for more guest stars! :D**

**To MewMewSugara: Well, Francy pants is like that, non? Romanian pandas are fudging adorable! Romania must be adorable!**

**Anyways, here is our Valentine's Special! Enjoy~**

**WARNING! Random stupidity will seem a bit rude so...reader discretion is advised? I don't know...**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Hetalia does not belong to me and some ideas were derived from television shows and the internet do NOT belong to me.**

**I almost forgot. To those who request to be in this story. Yes, I do accept them but I am unsure of when your character will be in it. Plus, I shall classify you all as guest stars (stars~ OwO). So please be patient with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"It feels so good to be tall again," I said grinning at everyone. The three of us (Prussia, Norway and I) hanging out in my room for the time being.<p>

My room is probably the cleanest and most organized room in the entire apartment but it still feels messy to me. Two of my walls were a light green and the rest was banana white. The floor was made of light wood and I had one of those fuzzy white carpets right in the middle. My bed is right next to two large built in modern glass bookcases. My desk was right in a corner along with my filming and drawing stuff next to my walk-in closet. The best part was that I was the only one in the house with an LCD television in my room with Blue-ray and cable. It was a gift from my dad. Yes, I am a bit spoiled.

"Alright, Prussia and Norway, let's get to planning this prank," I said slyly.

"Kesesese~ Awesome! We're all ears!" Prussia grinned, patting Norway's back. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to go to the beach. That's the plan," I said. Prussia and Norway stared at each other and turned to me.

"That doesn't sound like a prank," Norway said blankly.

"Wait, let me explain because we will also have some friends who will help us," I smirked and took out my phone. I quickly dialled in a number and pressed it against my ear. "Hello? Is this the Chevalier residence?"

Dominique's POV

"No! I refuse to go to the beach!" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why not, _mi amiga?" _Spain asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Because it's her turn in Vyera's Three Year Prank Valentine's Day," Alice explained, putting her snorkeler in her duffle bag. "Don't be such a coward, Dom. We went through it and we're just fine," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"What's the Three Year Prank Valentine's Day?" England asked. He looked pretty curious about it.

"Let me explain," Cynthia began. "It all started in the year of 2009, Valentine's Day..." she said dramatically.

Flashback time!

"Vyera, I'm bored!" a twenty-one year old Cynthia whined. She jumped down from the top bunk of her college dorm room.

Vyera groaned, pulling herself away from the computer screen. "What do you want me to do? Almost everybody in college went out to spend their Valentine's Day with their dates," she said.

Cynthia pouted. "Aw...you're no fun"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you guys think of something to do while I read yaoi doujinshi," she said blankly and went back to reading.

"But I'm bored now!" Cynthia whined and chewed her lower lip.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" the trio said in unison. The door opens and a young nineteen year old Alice comes in.

"Oh, hi there! Are you gonna be our new roommate?" Cynthia chirped and jumped in front of Alice. She began chatting away as Alice just stood there and listened.

Vyera stood up and walked over to Dominique. "I'm going to play a prank on Cynthia," she whispered. "Lend me that plastic spider on your wall?"

Dominique shrugged. "Be my guest"

Vyera grabbed the plastic spider off the wall. She crept up behind Cynthia and quickly placed the spider on her shoulder. She ran back to her desk and pretended like she did nothing.

"Uh...Cynthia?"

"Yeah, Alice"

Alice pointed to the spider on Cynthia's shoulder. "There's a spider on your shoulder"

Next thing they knew, Cynthia screamed and was waving her arms around like a crazy person. "OHMYFLIPPINGGOSHGETITOFFOFME!" The rest of the girls were laughing their heads off.

"Oh my fudge balls! Prank Valentine's Day!" Alice laughed.

End of Flashback

"And that my friends, is how Prank Valentine's Day was born," Cynthia concluded and sighed. "Last year, Alice got hit with a banana cream pie that was filled with jalapeños"

Alice shuttered. "It took six yogurt smoothies and a bucket of ice-cream until I could feel my tongue again"

"W-wah...so you're expecting that it'll be worse this year?" Spain asked, looking nervous."It was nice knowing you, _mi amiga," _he said solemnly and gave me a light pat on the shoulder.

"And that's why I don't want to go!" I said quickly. "I'm scared as ****!"

"Will people please think rationally for once?" England yelled. "We are going to a _public _beach! There are going to be hundreds of people there and I don't think it's rather appropriate to pull off such a big prank in a public area!"

"Yeah, you may be right, England," I muttered. "Or you could be in league with Vyera and you're trying to convince to go along with this prank!" I yelled and shouted at him.

"What? I would never!" England retorted.

I ran and hid behind France while glaring at him. "As expected of a person who is involved in Prank Valentine's Day to say," I growled lowly. "In fact," I pulled away from everyone and pointed an accusing finger at everyone. "How do I know that you guys aren't working together with Vyera to prank me?"

France narrowed his eyes at me. "Aren't you being a little bit paranoid, _mon petit renard_?" I quickly shook my head. He sighed. "Oh, well, I tried"

"So you are working together with Vyera!" I gasped and glared at everyone. "You are a bunch of big...poo heads!"

"Oh, relax, Dominique!" We all looked up and Vyera came downstairs with Prussia and Norway behind her. She waved her hand dismissively. "My pranking days are over so relax" she pointed behind at Prussia and Norway. "Besides, we still need to buy swimming trunks for the guys"

"Ohonhonhon~ I would go nude if it lessens your burden, _mon cheri_," France said.

Vyera's eye twitched. "No, there are children at the beach, you wanker!" England yelled and wacked France repeatedly at back of his head.

"Oh, _Angleterre_, _l'amour _transcends all age barriers," France shook his head. "Unfortunately, it is something you have yet to understand"

Romania tilted his head to the side and stared at them. "I wonder how France can handle all that head beating without suffering any trauma" I shrugged as a response.

"I'm the doctor here and I don't even know how France works," Cynthia said with big bewildered eyes.

"WOO HOO! FLIPPING AWESOME!" Morgan yelled when she ran out of the guest room. Her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face. "I just convinced my brother to let me stay for another day!"

"Oh my jelly! Really?" I practically spazzed and ran up to hug her. "This is so fudging awesome!" I laughed and the both of us did the happy jumping squealing dance.

"I know, right?" she grinned. "That means I can go to the beach with you guys!" she squealed.

"Well, unfortunately, Morgan, _der kleine Fuchs_here doesn't want to go," Prussia said looking a bit cheesed off.

"Aw, why not?" Morgan whined, giving me the sad puppy dog eyes. I chewed my lower lip and tried to look away but darn those big blue eyes of hers!

"It is because she is afraid of Prank Valentine's Day, _chaton_," France sighed. "And I still don't know what it means for _mon petit renard_"

Morgan blinked. "Cha...what?"

"He called you 'kitten'," I looked at her for a moment and turned to France. "Oh and France, _je vais__avec vous tous__, même __si je suis__joué un tour__parce que je ne__veux pas être__le blitz_, " I said quite proudly which made France smile.

"_Excellent, mon__petit renard__! __Votre__grand frère__est très fier de__vous! Mais…_" I raised an eyebrow at him. "_Ce qui est__le blitz__?_ "

"Dude! Most of us don't speak a single word of French!" Cynthia whined. I rolled my eyes at her.

France turned to her. "She said, _mon chiot_, that she will come along with us because she refuses to be the...um...blitz?"

Alice cracked a smile of disbelief. "Dude, are you serious? That's just a gimmick that How I Met Your Mother made to make us laugh. It's like...general knowledge"

"General Knowledge," all of us except Alice saluted at the same time.

"Don't tell me..." the rest of us grinned at Alice. "You guys...watched five seasons of HIMYM while I was gone?"

"It's a very addicting show," England nodded. "Even if America made it"

"England, addicting is not even a word to describe it! It's...it's..." Prussia trailed off, tapping his foot.

"Awesome?" Vyera asked, wagging her eyebrows. "Yes, exactly! It's as awesome as the awesome me!" Prussia grinned happily.

Alice face palmed. "I'll take it as a yes"

"So, you're going?" Vyera asked. I nodded. She paused for a moment. "And you're going to wear a bikini?"

My eyes widen and I quickly covered my chest. "What? I told you I would never ever wear a bikini again!" Then, there was a knock on the door. "_Excusez-moi_," I stormed up to the door, opened it and did whatever before going back. "What makes you think that _I _would ever go through the embarrassment of wearing such a horrid two piece again?"

"Dominique," Norway said. I turned to him. "What is it, Norway? What could be so important that you have to interrupt me while I'm arguing with Vyera?" Norway pointed to his right before running behind me. "Spain, what are you-"

"Fusosososo~" Spain laughed and threw his arms over my head. I stared at him awkwardly. He repeated this for a couple of times.

There was a warm and fuzzy feeling inside that made me crack a smile. Spain smiled happily. "_Mi amigas, _I think your tactic worked!"

I blinked, feeling confused. "Uh...why was I angry again?" I said, smiling like an idiot.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Romania gawked. "Let me try," he ran up to me with a huge smile. "Fuuusoosoosoo~"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, it worked!" Romania grinned.

"No, it didn't, Romania," Cynthia said with a playful air around her. "Only Spain can do the laugh that makes everyone high. Dom only laughed because it's cute~ So technically, it's like Spain's superpower"

"S-superpower?" Spain said with a weak smile. He turned to France pointed to him. "Do I look like those superheroes, France?"

"No! I'm the hero!"

I face palmed. "Oh my biscuits..." One of the crates exploded. The American anthem played and America landed right on top of England.

"Oh, hey, England! Fancy meeting you he-"

"Get off me now, America!" England flushed and pushed America off him.

"OMG! It's Alfred~ !" Cynthia squealed and glomped America.

"Whoa! Where'd the hot chicks come from?" America gawked. He grinned nervously at Cynthia. "Hey there, I'm-"

"Alfred F. Jones!" Cynthia spazzed with a derp face. "This is the best day of my life!"

Then, a sinister evil laugh almost as scary as Russia's came from Romania. He was standing in front of the other crate with a huge cruel smirk on his face.

"W-what's wrong with Romania?" Spain shuttered, looking rather scared.

Prussia walked up to the crate and grabbed the manual. "Elizabeta...Héderváry?" he almost shouted. "I-it's Hungary!"

Just as Prussia said that, the lid to Hungary's crate broke into pieces and she came out, frying pan and all, with a huge scowl on her face. "Vampire..." she growled lowly at Romania and glared daggers at him.

"Crazy witch..." Romania growled back. Immediately after that they were fighting like crazy.

"This is bad," Vyera said solemnly. "How are we gonna get to the beach now with these two fighting like cats and dogs?"

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me but do you not notice that we are dealing with _Hungary_?"

"That's right, fight yaoi with yaoi," Alice exclaimed. "But which yaoi pairing...?"

I eyed England and America. "No! No, no, no! You are not shipping them together!" Cynthia yelled.

"It's either with America or with France~" I sang.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, take eyebrows," she pouted.

"What makes you think I'll go along with this?" Good, England got the point.

France's eyes widen and a huge smile formed on his face. "_Angleterre~"_ he called. I think France got what we were talking about. "Come here and let me insert my Eiffel Tower in you~"

"W-what? You can't be serious! Why in the world would I ever get together with you?" England retorted.

America grinned and grabbed England's pants. "I declare this bridge open!" America sang and pulled down England's pants.

England flushed and tried to cover his London Bridge. "America, you wanker!"

"Honhonhon~ Come here, _Angleterre~_" France said and pushed England against the wall.

My inner yaoi fan girl was calling. I quickly took out my phone and started taking pictures with what I call, my rape face. "I don't even know why I'm doing this~"

"_Ó,__istenem__! __Franciaországban és Angliában!_" Hungary squealed, assuming that she and Romania had stopped fighting. She ran up beside me to watch the yaoi with me. "Print me a copy of those pictures for me later? Uhm..."

"Dominique," I smiled at her. "And sure, I'll print out a few copies for you, Hungary" She smiled back at me. "I think we are going to be _great _friends," Hungary chimed and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Uh...what just happened, _mi amiga?_" Spain asked. "Because I'm confused"

"Yaoi fans," Vyera said gravely. "Yaoi fans is what happened"

"How long do I have to be in this position?" England fumed. France was sneaking his hands down England's knickers. "Get away from me, frog!"

"Hey, be sure to make copies for me too!" Morgan called and fist pumped the air. "Go Team Yaoi!"

Hungary and I fist pumped too. "Team Yaoi!"

Alice face palmed. "I think I'm going to be Team Nothing To Do With Anything"

Norway slightly raised his hand. "Go team~"

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia stood on the sandy beach in front of the bright blue ocean in front of him. "Looks like a good day to surf!" he grinned and his deep red eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades. He was sporting a black and white pair of shorts. Gilbird chirped happily on top of his head.<p>

"Way ahead of you, dude!" America laughed, running towards the ocean in a pair of light beige cargo pants and a surfboard painted in the style of the American flag.

"Not in this lifetime, America!" Prussia shouted, grabbing a bright yellow surfboard and making a run for the waves.

England and Spain were lying down on beach towels with their flags on it out in the sun. "It's good to relax every now and then, don't you think?" Spain smiled, feeling the heat of the sun on his back.

"I suppose so," England agreed while rubbing some sun block on himself. "But this doesn't make us friends, got it, tomato bastard?" England said a little too quickly.

Spain sighed. "_Si"_

England narrowed his eyes at Spain. "Put on some sun block or you'll get sun burn, you git," England said dryly and squeezed out some of his sun block on Spain's back.

"Ah, _muchas gracias, _England," Spain smiled up to England, rubbing the white lotion all over himself. "Hey, England, where are the girls?"

England shrugged. "I don't know"

"Hey, England, Spain!" Romania called, waving his arms to get their attention. England and Spain turned to him and their jaws dropped. "Look at the sandcastle Norway and I built together!" he grinned, pointing at the five foot tall sandcastle next to Norway holding a bright orange bucket.

"B-bloody hell..." England mumbled in awe.

France walked by with slumped shoulders. "France! There you are!" Spain yelled. France stopped and looked up with bright red slap marks all over his face. "What happened to you, _mi amigo_?" Spain asked worriedly.

"I was trying to assist _mon chiot _and _mon petit renard_ to slip in their bathing suits," France whimpered looking hurt and disappointed. "And then, everyone ganged up on me and kicked me out!" he cried.

England rolled his eyes. "I should have known"

The roars of powerful motors were heard. England, Spain and France were the first to notice. They turned in the direction of where it came from and saw three young men riding dirt bikes in the distance.

"What are those things in the distance?" Norway asked narrowing his eyes.

The three riders stopped right in front of Romania and Norway's sandcastle. The one in front looked up to the sculpture with an open mouth. He had bright fiery red hair and a set of green eyes along with a rather muscular build. "Blimey, look at the size of this thing!" he exclaimed in a British accent.

"This has to be the place Dominique's friend mentioned, right?" the one with the pale white hair and light grey eyes said.

Romania heard the name loud and clear. "Dominique? Are you friends of hers?" Romania walked up in front of the large dirt bikes with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh? And who are you?" the last man. He was slightly less built than the first two and his skin was a lot tanner but he shared the fiery red hair and the green eyes the first one had.

"I'm a friend," Romania said with a toothy grin. "I live with Dominique and her friends along with," he pointed at England, Spain, America, Prussia and Norway. "Them"

All three of them suddenly shot a look of malice and anger at Romania. "So who are you three?" Romania smiled.

"We're her brothers!"

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"This feels so weird to wear," Hungary said uncomfortably while looking down at her pink bikini. "I should have listened to you when you said not to trust Vyera buying me a swimsuit"<p>

"Kesesese~ Well, that's the lesson you've learnt today," Vyera chuckled in a Prussia-like manner.

I sighed. Well, so far things were normal. Vyera hasn't pulled a prank on me yet. "But still, what could she be hiding? Maybe Cynthia's the mastermind this time" I mumbled and held my chin.

"Dude, the rest of us are right here, you know?" Cynthia shouted and smacked me at the back of the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I rubbed the bump at the back of my head. Flying mint bunny got up and snarled at Cynthia. "Hey, don't pick on Dominique or I'll bite you!" I glared at Cynthia but petted flying mint bunny on my shoulder. "It's alright, flying mint bunny, no need to make a fuss"

The four of them stared at me. "There's nothing there," Alice said with her right eye twitching.

I gasped and hugged flying mint bunny. "How could you say that? Flying mint bunny is my friend!"

"Will you stop talking nonsense and act rational for once? There is no such thing as a flying mint bunny!" Vyera shouted.

"Why I never!" How could they not see the cuteness that is flying mint bunny? She's (well I assume it was a she) giggling ever so adorably as I pet it.

Morgan smiled and picked up a bat. "Why don't I knock some sense into you all with my bat?"

Vyera, Cynthia, Alice and I shivered. "N-no thanks, Morgan"

"Somehow I feel like I'm the least weird person here," Hungary laughed awkwardly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice sighed and looked up to the rest of us thoughtfully. "Let's stop fighting and get back to the guys before they fudge something up"

When we did arrive to the beach however...

"Taste my falcon punch, you British *******!" America yelled and punched Britain at the arm.

England yelped and turned to him. "You git! You've got the wrong Brit!"

I saw two flashes of red before America and England were knocked out. France gasped "_Angleterre! _America!" he then noticed us. "You must run before you get attacked, _mademoiselles!_" he shouted.

"This is really bad, _mi amigos!_" Spain clenched his teeth, fending off a man with white hair.

I groaned and face palmed. "Thomas! Vincent! Leon! Stop beating up my friends or I'll kick your arses!"

The three of them froze and turned to me. "Dominique?"

"AWESOME PUNCH!" Prussia yelled and punched the daylights out of Thomas, Vincent and Leon. "Kesesese~ The awesome me wins yet again!"

I grit my teeth and rubbed my temple. "Why in the world are my three idiot older brothers here?" Vyera was whistling. I turned around to her. "What in the world were you thinking when you called them? There are reasons why I said they are the most annoying people in the world! In fact, how did you get their numbers in the first place?"

Norway winced and rubbed his years. "Wow, she can be as loud as Germany sometimes"

"You said it, Norway," Morgan nodded. "Anyway, guys, we should probably fix this mess before more people arrive soon"

"I say we bury the three idiots," I growled.

"That's too scary even for me!" Romania cried.

In the end, we gathered all of those who are unconscious and put them under some beach umbrellas to make them look as though they were sleeping. I still wanted to bury my stupid brothers though.

"Seriously, _mae pulpe_, they are your brothers?" Romania asked for the third time when I was mending his wrist that was broken by Vincent.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, they are, Romania," I said solemnly and finished mending Romania's wrist. "There, it'll probably take a couple of days to heal though," I half smiled up to him.

"Can you feel the love tonight~" France sang. Romania and I stared at him.

Cynthia smacked him at the back of his head. "Mood killer!"

Spain laughed weakly. "It is good to see that everyone is still alright. We were quite surprised when they come out of nowhere and attacked us after Romania talked to them" How could he say that so light heartily?

"Well, that is the most important part," Hungary couldn't help but to agree. "But from now on we have to be very careful around these...things," she held up her frying pan. I think she was referring to my brothers snoozing away.

"I'm still wondering what were you thinking when you decided to call these guys?" Alice turned to Vyera.

She shrugged. "I guess I thought that'd it'd embarrassing for Dom when her brothers act like super protective over her" Her shoulders slouched. "I didn't expect for them to be _too _overly protective and would try to kill everyone. I guess Prank Valentine's Day is officially over"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Cynthia stood up. "According to the Prank Valentine's Book of Stuff, the day will not be over until a prank has been successfully been played on the victim by the prankster"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're making this up as soon as it comes to your mind, aren't you, Cynthia?" Morgan asked.

"Yup," Cynthia grinned. "All those oppose in the ruling of this new law say _nein_"

"NEIN!" I almost shouted.

"All those in favour of the ruling?" I practically cried when everyone raised their hands.

"Wah! How could you people be so mean to me?" I bawled. "Oh, look a chicken," I said out loud when a chicken was staring at us.

"Lunch!" Prussia sprang up and began chasing it.

"Wait for us, _mi amigo!_"

"You will need some help in preparing it properly!"

The rest of us stared when the three of them chased the chicken. "You know your day is complete when you see three grown men chasing a chicken," Norway said blankly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Cynthia.

I sighed and stood up. "Anyways, I'm going cliff diving"

Alice cocked a brow at me. "But aren't you afraid of heights?"

"I got over that fear a looong time ago"

* * *

><p>"Gah! I'm still scared!" My knees trembled when I looked down the fifty foot drop below. "Why did you people let me go along with this?"<p>

England, who woke up just moments ago along with America, rolled his eyes. "Then, I'll go first" I quickly ran to Romania and huge him for comfort. "I don't see what the big deal is- OH MY FLYING MINT BUNNY! THAT IS A LONG WAY DOWN!"

"Dude, just jump already~" America then pushed England off the cliff. I heard him yell 'ohmygodiamgoingtodie' from England before hearing a big splash. "It's the hero's turn!" America jumps in a cannonball fashion. "OH MCDONALD'S THIS IS SCARRRYYYYYYYY!" And then, he splashed.

"Okay, Dominique, it's your turn~" Romania smiled and grabbed me by the shoulders.

I looked up to him. "No! No! No! I don't want to die!" I yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Dominique?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Leon step out from some bushes. I shrieked.

"Now I want to die!" I yelled and hurled myself off the cliff. I felt the rush in adrenaline as the air flowed through my hair. I hit the water and felt its cold iciness. Kicking my legs, I swam up to the sunlight and gasped for air. "That was flipping awesome!"

"Good for you," England said with a small smile. I think he meant well. Maybe it's the brows that make him look so serious...

Splash! Next thing I knew, Romania was next to me gasping from air. "Your brothers tried to kill me again!"

"And it looks like they're not far behind," America said worriedly. He pointed us upwards. Thomas, Vincent and Leon were getting ready to dive. "Swim for your lives!"

And we did swim. I swam as hard as I could. It only took us about half a minute until we reached the hot sandy dry beach. I panted hard and stood up. "That was a close one"

"What was a close one, baby sis?"

My eyes widen and I dared not to look over my shoulder. I did though in the end and in the spirit of Italy, I ran away as fast as I could while screaming "GEEEERRRRMMMAAAAANNNNYYYYY!"

* * *

><p>Prussia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Spain, France and I finally caught the dirty rascal AKA the chicken. We slaughtered it and were roasting its meat over a campfire.<p>

But as I was roasting my portion of the meat, I shivered. "Hey, Prussia, what's wrong? Bad meat?" Vyera asked, taking a bite of roasted chicken on a stick.

"_N-nein..._" I said nervously and felt the Goosebumps at the back of my neck. "I just have a feeling that Italy is in trouble again"

"Don't be silly, _mi amigo_!" Spain said with a smile. "Feliciano is a grown man, a little weak of course but he can take care of himself"

"_Ja_ but..." I rubbed the back of my neck again. "Something just feels wrong"

"Well, you are part of Germany. Maybe there is some sort of connection between you and Italy through Germany," Norway noted.

"Ah, maybe you're right," I mumbled and nibbled slightly on the more chard skin on the chicken.

"But still, it is rather strange, _non?"_ said France who was still seasoning his chicken with...I don't really want to know. "Spain, do you have some tomatoes I could use for a moment?"

"_Si, _I always have tomatoes with me wherever I go~" Spain said and took out a fresh tomato from his pants pocket. I really did not want to know where _that _came from. "Here you, Francis~" Spain said happily and handed the fruit/vegetable thing to France. Somebody really needs to classify that piece of product.

"GEEEERRRRMMMAAAAANNNNYYYYY!" a loud ear piercing high pitched screamed came from a runaway Dominique being chased by her brothers. One of them stopped, Thomas, to catch his breath. "Jeez, she's fast," he panted for a moment before continuing the chase.

Cynthia laughed weakly. "Well, she is a professional"

"And I thought I was fast but man! She was faster than me and I'm the one who's actually part Italian!" Morgan blurted out.

"At least it explains," I muttered and looked over into the distance. "Wow, she can really run"

"Duuudddeeessss!" We all looked up to America and England walking up to us. "Look at all the coconuts we found while we were running away from the Insane Brothers!" he said, holding up one of the many coconuts he held in his arms.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to America's hard head," England said bluntly and sat down in between Vyera and I. "Oh, Romania, good to see you got back here safely"

"Busy...glaring contest!" Romania said between grit teeth. He and Hungary have been going at that contest since Romania got back from the cliff.

"But, dude!" America whined and dropped all the coconuts on the ground and sat himself next to England. "Even if I do act like an idiot sometimes, you still love me, right?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Arthur and Alfred sitting in a tree~" I sang.

England frowned but I saw the redness in his cheeks. "C'mon, Iggy~" America pestered and began poking England at his side. "You gotta love me! I'm the hero after all!"

England sighed. "Alright," he looks up to America. "I love you. Are you happy now?" He didn't sound comfortable~

The girls practically went 'awww' over it. "That is just plain adorable," Hungary cooed with a small smile. Jeez, girls are strange...

"I knew it~" America sang with a huge stupid grin on his face.

England's face grew ever redder. "I only said that to shut you up, wanker!" America rebelled. He stuck his fingers in his ears and sand 'lalalalalalalala'. "Don't ignore me, America!"

"Kesesese! This is f**king hilarious!" I laughed.

"Hey, watch the language, Prussia!" Alice scolded. Her face was hot with anger.

"I know you are but what am I?" I teased. Her face got even redder in fury. I wanted to tease her more but a hit at the back of my head interrupted me. "Ow! That hurt, Hungary!" I yelped, rubbing the stinging bulge.

She scoffed with her arms folded over her chest and turned away from me. "You most definitely deserved it, Prussia"

"MIIINNNEEE!" Romania yelled. He was running away from the Demon Brothers (fitting, isn't it?) with Dominique on his back.

"How long do you think they're going to do this?" Cynthia asked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"It could last a while," France said, eating his really good looking roasted chicken. "The love between siblings is very strong," he sighed dreamily and eyed America and England. "Just look at those two"

I didn't know what he was getting at since England looked pretty pissed at how obnoxious America was acting. "Hey, dudes, looks like more people are arriving!" he said, eyes wide like a child about to receive some sweets.

"Okay, now listen everyone," Vyera began. We turned to her. "These people have no idea that you're nations so whenever you wander around, do NOT refer yourselves by your countries name but your human names instead, got it?" she said in a low and serious voice.

"Kesesese~ Of course, I am the awesome me after all"

"Got it, dude!"

"_Oui, ma princesse_," France winked at her.

"_Si, mi amiga_"

"Understood," England and Norway nodded at the same time.

"I got it," Hungary simply stated. "But what about..._Romania_?" she sneered. "None of us know his human name"

Cynthia blinked. "Yeah, that is gonna be a problem"

I stood up. "I'll get him so he can tell us his human name!" I announced and ran in Romania and Dominique's way. "Hey, Romania~ What's your human name?"

"Just help _mae vulpe_ and I'll tell you later!" he said in a panic and shoved Dominique to me. "Now RUN!"

I quickly picked up Dominique and ran back to the others. They all looked up to me. "Well? Did you get his name?" Morgan asked.

I panted and shook my head. "No," I said bluntly and put Dominique down. "But I did get _Fuchs_ instead," I grinned and patted her head.

She jumped and let out a small scream. "Don't shoot the virgins! We're pathetic enough as it is!"

Cynthia stood up and grabbed Dominique by the shoulders. "Snap out of your Italy mode, Dom! Or I'll slap you silly!" she yelled while shaking the smaller girl.

"_Mi amiga,_ don't you think that's a little too rough?" Spain asked worriedly.

"Don't kill me! I'll tell you everything!" Dominique cried. "Wah!" There was that chill at the back on my neck again.

Vyera groaned and face palmed. "_Mein gott..._" she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It only took Cynthia a couple of hard slaps and a bowl of pasta for me to get out of my Italy mode. It felt good to have my baggy over shirt back on especially with so many people around. I decided to sit down, reading a book while everyone else decided to play some beach volleyball.<p>

"Hey, Dom, you sure you don't want to play volleyball with us?" I heard Alice's voice a few meters away from me.

"No!" I shouted, still keeping my eyes in the book. It was _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ I've always like the first one compared to the rest. Beginnings are always important to me.

"Hey, baby sis," Leon's voice was as smooth as velvet. I looked up and he was sitting down next to me. "Not gonna run away again?" he teased.

I shrugged and turned back to my book. "Too tired"

He shot me a small grin and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "You've gotten faster. That's for sure!" he laughed.

I shot him a small glare and ignored him. "Aw, c'mon, baby sis, don't ignore me~" he whined.

"Are Thomas and Vincent still chasing my friend?" I asked bluntly.

"Uh...probably"

"Then I shall ignore all three of you until my friends won't be chased or harassed by the three of you," I said sharply.

"What? But those guys! They're bad news! And I don't trust those girls!" Leon practically shouted in my ear. I practically had to plug my ears and sing 'lalalalalalala' until he stopped shouting. "Ugh, fine, have it your way, baby sis," he groaned and stood up. I looked up to him. "I'll tell Thomas and Leon to stop bothering you and your friends"

I grinned triumphantly. "Good"

Leon sighed and looked at me with stressed eyebrows. "You are seriously one hell of a girl, you know that?"

"Yup~" I said happily and turned on my stomach. "Now, hurry off before I kick your arse"

"Ouch, that hurt, baby sis," he whimpered pathetically. I rolled my eyes. "I'll get your boyfriend back in once piece soon, baby fox"

My eyes widen and I quickly got up. "Hey! He is not my boyfriend, you albino jerk!" I yelled him with my fist up. He ran away laughing like the jerk he is. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "Stupid jerk, now I don't feel like reading anymore" I sighed and sat down crossed legged. I saw my bag of art supplies and grinned. "Guess I'll draw now!"

I quickly got out the sketch book and dark charcoals and I swear everything seemed to fit into place. It felt like I was back in middle school, sitting on the wooden stool and drawing these beautiful smudgy lines for the first time. It felt like a breath of fresh air.

"I guess I've been drawing digital medium for so long that I almost forgot the basics," I whispered with small smile. I continued working on each line and smudge until I was happy with the finished work. I smiled at the portrait. Her eye shape, her long wavy hair and full lips. It had been so long since I've seen her in flesh.

"Hey, _mae vulpe_~" a familiar voice ran in my ear. I looked up and immediately hugged him. "Romania! You're alright!" He laughed nervously. I pulled away slowly, feeling my face warm up. "Uh...um...glad that you're alright," I said awkwardly and patted his arm.

He laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, your brothers almost killed me but I'm alright," he said with a smile. He looked down and picked up my sketch book. His eyebrows rose the moment he saw it. "Nice self portrait"

"Thank you but..." I paused. "That's not me" He gave me a look of curiosity. "It's my mother," I mumbled, looking at the portrait with a small smile. "I guess...I just miss her"

I felt Romania wrap his arms around my body. I breathed out a small sigh of relief. "We all miss our loved ones from time to time," he whispered in my ear. "Even the smallest reminder can trigger our emotions"

"Romania..." I whispered and dug my head in his chest. "Thank you"

I heard him grin. "You're welcome, _mae vulpe_~" It made me smile to hear his voice. This could not get any better.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR SISTER?"

"U-uh-oh," Romania trembled and pulled away from me.

I growled lowly. "They are not going to ruin this for me!" I turned around and saw my brothers charging at top speed at Romania. I popped my knuckles and pulled my legs apart. "FRYING PAN FIST ATTACK!"

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"I got it!" I yelled and caught the flying volleyball. I put it down and wiped the sweat off my brow. "I think that's enough for today, don't you think?"<p>

"Totally," America groaned pulling himself up from the sand. "I could really use a cold treat right now" he grinned. "Hey! Let's get some ice-cream!"

"I left my wallet at the umbrellas. I'll buy," Cynthia gleamed happily. "Hey, Vyera, can you accompany me?"

I nodded. The two of us walked back. "So...you think Romania got back when Dominique was reading?" Cynthia asked, wagging her brows.

I chuckled lowly. "Of course, they probably met again and talked and," I made some smooching noises.

"LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KICK THEIR ARSES!" We arrived at the umbrellas and saw Dominique being held back by two random guys. She looked like she was going to claw her brothers' eyes out. "YOU ****ING ********S RUINED MY BLOODY MOMENT! I'M GOING TO ****ING KILL YOU!" she roared.

Cynthia and I tilted our heads to the side. "I didn't know a spine could bend that way"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!<strong> **Hope that you have a day filled with _l'amour_** **(France made me say that)**

**Next guest star: Myrna Meave **


	6. Parallel People and Manual Time

**Kesesese~ Hey, it is the awesome me, Prussia! I'm taking over the introduction for this chapter because Dominique is stuck in her Sim and hamster (she got two of them) world at the moment. Alright! Time to reply to some reviews!**

**To Myrna Meave: Yes, you are the next guest star! You should be honoured since you will be in it with the awesome me! Kesesese~ Hm...so nobody really knows Romania's name, huh? Drakovitch...that could be his name. H-how could you love those Demon Brothers? You should love me instead! :I**

**To Swirly592: G-gah! Twins! You can't tease your brother for getting a D in English! (Germany: It's only because he got an F) _ Shut up, West! English is hard!**

**To Neeky-chan: Another yaoi fan! **_**Mein gott, **_**your species are everywhere! I am not just hilarious, I am the awesome me! PruCan? You mean Cana...wait, who? I seem to have forgotten...**

**To sunnday85: Of course it is awesome! Because the awesome me is in it!**

**To DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: If you're referring to Dominique, I don't...think she is bipolar. With those Demon Brothers around...uh...how should I say this while being awesome and nice? Oh, **_**ja, **_**it gets ****ing crazy! They're lunatics I tell you! Oh and FMA, **_**ja, **_**she watches it. In fact, almost all of us watches it even the awesome me!**

**From the awesome one,**

**Prussia **

**Wait, wait, I almost forgot the disclaimers in the midst of my awesomeness**

**Hetalia does not belong to DominiqueChevalier. She only owns the OCs and plot. Song lyrics do not belong to her. Parts of LolliDictator's GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT and ARTHUR KIRKLAND manuals were mentioned and does not belong to Dominique.**

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to the morning sun. I sat up from my bed and held my head. A throbbing headache was present. "That was one hell of a party last night," I groaned and stretch my arms.<p>

"_Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau" _My eyes immediately awoken at the sound of the voice. I looked up. "_Daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo"_

"Is that...someone singing?" I questioned and got myself out of my bed. I navigated through the insane amount of clutter on the floor. "_Koko ni subete o todomete, koko ni subete o todome_" As I went outside and went downstairs to the guest bathroom, I could hear the melodic singing loud and clear.

I could hear somebody was showering inside. Hot steam was pouring out through the cracks of the door. "_Koko de ikite __, __tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo,"_ the voice sang sweeter. I closed my eyes and sighed dreamily. _Whoever is inside the bathroom must be..._My eyes shot open. _It has to be one of the guys. _I sighed and turned a heel. "Might as well get some coffee~" I said with a smile and headed to the kitchen.

"Hiii~" Romania greeted with a huge bewildered look on his face. "Morning, Alice. Did you have a good sleep? I had a good sleep. In fact, a wonderful sleep. I dreamt about my home. Oh, I miss the countryside and the bright colours too. Hey, anyone want to visit my country one of these days like now? I bet we can get real cheap tickets since their country is you. I want to show you Transylvania too. She's really nice. I miss her," Romania said really, really fast. He kept jumping up and down on the stood, holding a cup.

Vyera groaned and rubbed her temple. "Long story short, France gave him coffee and now he's hyper"

"How was I supposed to know that he would end up like zhis?" France blurted out of nowhere. Romania got out of the stool and ran circles around everybody. "_Zut alors, _Romania! Zit down before you urt yourself!"

England face palmed and shook his head. "This is why we should always drink tea instead of coffee," he grumbled.

"Hey, don't go hating on the java!" America retaliated and stood up, slamming his hands onto the counter. "Coffee is like real good!"

"I'll only start listening when you start speaking _proper _English, you git!" England snapped.

America stared at England with a slight confusion on his face. "Huh? I'm speaking American, not English, Iggy"

"You've been speaking only English this entire time!" England yelled and stood up. "American is not a language either!"

"Kesesese~ C'mon, Norway, make a funny face," Prussia laughed, pulling on Norway's face to make him silly faces. Hungary looked like she was about to hit a home run with Prussia's head.

Meanwhile, Cynthia and Dominique were asleep on the counter. Their cheeks were planted right on top of the marble surface and small trails of drool were coming out from the corners of their mouths. Good thing Morgan didn't have to see this randomness.

I groaned and face palmed. "You guys...all you are..." I paused and looked up. "Wait," I said counted everyone in the kitchen. "Eight..."

"What's wrong, _mi amiga?_" Spain asked while munching on some toast.

My eyes widen when I realized it. "If all of you are here, who's singing in the guest bathroom?" I practically screamed.

"Oh my J.K. Rowling! There's an intruder in the house!" Vyera panicked. Her loud voice made Cynthia and Dominique wake up.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll take care of the guy!" America proclaimed and got up on the counter. He did a heroic pose. "I'm the hero after all!"

"H-huh? What's going on here?" Dominique blurted out and stretched her arms.

"We have an intruder in the house that's what happened, Dominique," Hungary said flatly and brought out her frying pan. "But don't worry, I'll take care of that b*****d right now," she said while smirking slyly.

Romania grabbed Dominique and held her closely. He shot a small glare at Hungary. "Now I'm worried about _mae vulpe_ being friends with you, Hungarian," he said lowly.

Hungary snarled. "Like she's any safer with you!"

Prussia got up and pushed the two away from each other. "No fighting, you two! It's not awesome!"

"Not until he dies!" Hungary snapped and leapt for Romania's throat. She tossed him and Dominique to the floor.

"This isn't the right time to be fighting!" England yelled and got up. He grabbed Hungary's shoulders to stop her from killing the two on the floor. "A little help would be nice!" England shouted as Hungary kicked and scream.

Spain and America quickly acted and helped hold Hungary down. "Ow! Don't kick me in the face!" America yelped as he held her legs down.

I quickly made my way to Romania and Dominique as they got up. "You two alright?"

Romania nodded. "I'm alright," he said and looked down to Dominique. Her face was as red as a cherry.

"_Mein gott! _Norway and I will check the intruder! You rest of you do whatever!" Prussia yelled. He stormed out grabbing Norway and to (hopefully) get rid of the intruder.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia and Norway walked away from the craziness. He didn't like being the third wheel in Hungary and Romania's feud, he was the awesome one!<p>

Prussia and Norway stood by the guest bathroom. Sweat was rolling down Prussia's face. He swallowed hard and he gripped hard onto the doorknob. He looked up to Norway. The Nordic nodded and held up three fingers. _3...2...1..._

_Now! _Prussia turned knob and the both of them barged inside blindly through the hot steamy mist. Prussia reacted quickly. He launched himself at the intruder. Prussia grabbed him and tossed him to the tiled floor. "Now, Norway!"

Norway moved his hands swiftly to his sides. The air around him rose as he knew his friend, a rather large troll, appeared and pinned on of its large hands on the intruder. "Got him," Norway said in a monotone voice.

"Him? You mean her!" a very feminine voice screeched. Prussia and Norway were confused but as the steam cleared they could clearly see who it way. She had short wavy brown hair, blue eyes and a seriously angry scowl on her face. It was lucky her obscurities were hidden by the shower curtain. "And get your troll off me!" she yelled angrily.

Norway raised his eyebrows and summoned his troll back to the dimension of which it came from. "Morgan?" there was confusion and surprise in his voice. _Morgan had left for her home in another state, hadn't she?_ Norway asked in his mind.

"Did you decided to stay longer or something? Because this will be awesome news to the girls," Prussia said excitedly with a big grin on his face. Maybe the girls would give him some beer if he let them know their friend was still in town.

'Morgan' looked at them. Her blue eyes were filled with confusion. "Morgan?" she asked. Prussia and Norway stared at her. She rubbed the back of her head and reached out to the sink for her glasses. "I'm not Morgan," she coolly while putting on the frames. "I'm Myrna, Morgan's parallel self"

Prussia and Norway starred at her. Norway face palmed. "Not this again..." he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a paral- Oh my pancakes! It's Morgan!" was my reaction when I came out of the kitchen to see Morgan sitting casually on the couch. Her clothes were different though. Instead of the homey unique feeling that Morgan would usually give, this girl gave a sense of maturity and sophistication for some reason.<p>

"Good morning, everyone, my name is Myrna," she said in a business like voice, crossing her legs over each other. She adjusted her glasses a bit before looking up to meet our steady gazes. "This might be a surprise for you but I am actually Morgan from a parallel universe. I'm actually a bit surprise that your world hasn't discovered the technology yet"

America's face brightened with excitement. "Wait, so you're from the world where those uses with cat ears and tails are from?"

Myrna blinked in surprise. England punched America in the side a bit. "Don't be rude to our guest, Alfred," England said lowly. "We can't let her know of our existence as countries even if she is from another dimension," the Brit whispered quickly.

Myrna waved her hand airily. "You don't have to worry about that. The humans of my world are completely aware of your existences as countries," she said casually before eyeing Romania. Her expression changed. Her eyes softened and her lips curved up into a small smile. "Oh,_salut__, __e bine__să te văd__din nou__, Nikolai__, dragul meu" _she greeted Romania as though she personally knew her.

Romania tilted his head to the side. "Love? I don't think we've met before this," Romania said politely but flushed a little.

"Ohonhonhon~ And when did this happen, _mon ami_?" France teased and elbowed Romania a bit in the side. Romania's face became even redder. France straightened up and shook his head. "_Et je__pensais que vous__et __mon petit __renard__ étaient ensemble_," France sighed. Now Dominique was turning bright red. "Oh, well, who am I to question that of _l'amour_"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I. No. Speak. French," I growled lowly. He smiled casually.

"My French is a little rusty but..." Spain began. He cleared his throat. He paused and tapped his chin while his eyes were looking off to the side. "I think he said something about Romania and D-" He was quickly cut off when Myrna raised her hand.

"I see, I suppose in this world you haven't found your fated yet," Myrna said with an understanding tone. This has made my confusion level sky rocket. "Sorry, I suppose I have said too much" She groaned and ruffled her hair slightly. "Athena isn't going to like this..."

"Who's Athena?" I couldn't help but ask.

Myrna grumbled something and looked up to me. "Trust me, you know her better than you think," she sounded a little annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Norway spoke. Myrna looked over to him. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Vyera crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been wondering that as well"

Myrna sighed and put her hands up as though surrendering. "Well, alright," she said and stood up, dusting off some dirt off her tight black pants. "I came to your universe to actually see my parallel self"

"What for? To experiment on us?" Prussia sounded a bit rude. Myrna rolled her eyes.

"No, idiot," that made Prussia glare at her "Actually, everything was normal but..." she trailed off and shook her head. "No, I shouldn't say"

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, this is all nice and all but I have to get ready for work," I muttered sourly, eyeing Spain.

He gave me the big puppy dog eyes. "I'm really sorry, _mi amiga_," he said with a quivering lower lip.

"Yeah and I have to get ready for college," Alice groaned. "It's my finals so you better wish I get good results or I will be a murderous mode," she growled lowly before running up the stairs to her room.

"So that means..." Dominique trailed off and shuttered. "We're gonna be home alone with eight countries and a parallel person," Vyera finished her off.

I grinned. "Yup~" I said and made my way up the stairs. "Oh and you have to take the guys out shopping! They've been using the same clothes for over almost a week now!" I shouted and quickly got myself ready for work.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Now, where do I begin? Oh yeah, Cynthia left Vyera and I with shopping duty. I don't really know anything about clothes and style and I really didn't want to go out. Luckily, Myrna offered to accompany them to the mall.<p>

I decided to spend my home alone time reading our nations' lovely manuals. I was reading England's manual at the moment.

"Wow, I did not know that _dummkopf _had such a side of him," Prussia said in awe, sitting next to me. Yeah, I wasn't really home alone. Vyera suggested that Prussia, Hungary and England be left behind to look after me. Pfft, like I of all people need a babysitter.

"Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea how to get England in his Punk mode," I said and put the manual away. I picked up another manual and my eyebrows rose. "Oh, it's a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT manual"

"What?" Prussia exclaimed. His eyes were wide and he looked nervous.

I hummed happily and flipped through the pages casually. "Relationships with other units," I began.

He scoffed. "Hah! I'm the awesome one so I'm the awesomest one out of them all!"

"RODERICH EDELSTEIN" Prussia's face went pale when he heard Austria's human name. I chuckled lowly and continued. "He and GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT have a relationship that some see as hatred and others, mainly yaoi-shipping girls, see as unresolved sexual tension" His cheeks took on a bright scarlet colour. "Your unit enjoys the company of RODERICH EDELSTEIN, interestingly enough, and will-"

"That's it! I'm going to seize your vital regions now!" Prussia roared in full fury. He went for my e-zone. I screamed and ran for my life. "Get back here!"

"Elizabeta!" I screamed and ran outside to the backyard where Hungary was bringing in some laundry. "Prussia's trying to seize my vital regions!" I yelled, using some of the hanging larger hanging laundry as cover.

"Again?" Hungary yelled, putting some of the laundry she was holding down. I ran to hide behind her. Prussia stopped but was eyeing me with a glare. "Gilbert, why do you always like to torment the girl?" Hungary yelled with her hands on her hips.

Prussia growled lowly and looked like he was about to burst. "She started it! She insulted my awesomeness!"

"I did not!" I retorted.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did-"

"Both of you be quiet!" Hungary snapped. The both of us were immediately quiet. "If the both of you continue to act like this, I will make you eat Arthur's scones!" As though on cue, England came out smiling with a plate full of scones.

"Good! There you all are," England said happily, bringing the plate of scones. "I made everyone some scones. Better eat them fast before they get cold," he said with a big smile.

I gulped. The scones looked badly burnt and it seemed that England had tried his best to cover up that fact. Darn, I didn't want to upset the guy. Prussia probably saw how sorry I felt for England and smirked. "Maybe Dominique would like to have the first one," Prussia said and ushered me to England.

"H-hey! Don't-" I was cut off when I saw the hopeful look on England's face. I swallowed hard and thought about all my options. I gulped and picked up a scone from the plate.

"Prussia, that's too much! No normal human with taste buds can survive England's cooking!" Hungary hissed.

"If she survives this, I'll eat one next!" Prussia laughed, earning a glare from England.

I swallowed hard and pressed the scone against my lips. _Maybe it won't be that bad_, I thought and took a bite of the hard pastry.

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Can I get this shirt? Wait, no, this one! No, this one!" America was literally darting all over at the graphic T-shirt section. He was grabbing shirts with logos of superheroes (American superheroes) to the '<em>I heart NY'<em> shirt.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. I could already feel a hole drilling in my bank account right now.

France's shoulders slumped. He chewed his lower lip and tapped his foot impatiently. "Come now, _Amerique! _We don't have all day!" France whined, looking down at all the dress shirts, jackets and pants he wanted to try.

"I'm getting hungry," Spain groaned and rubbed his stomach.

I looked over to him. "We'll stop by at a restaurant for lunch, alright?" I said trying to comfort the poor Spanish man. It wasn't only him that looked hungry, Romania and Norway looked like they were gonna pass out if they don't get something in their systems soon. I turned back to America. "Alfred, don't buy so many clothes! We're going to move next month and I am not going to help carry your stuff!"

America froze and eyed with curiosity. "We're gonna move?"

I sighed. "Yeah, with Alice's graduation coming soon, we've all decided to move a new house that's big enough for all of us," I explained. "In two weeks, we have to move out and until the house is ready we're all going to stay at our parents' house" I inhaled and continued. "I'm going back to Germany, Cynthia is going to New York, Alice will be in Canada and Dominique will probably go to England or France"

"We get to come along too, right?" Romania asked, looking hopeful in his eyes.

I nodded at him. "We can't leave you guys here so the four of us are gonna take two of you each to our home countries"

Myrna, who had been rather quiet the whole time, looked a bit surprise. "So many places...this place is really interesting," she sounded rather solemn. I didn't know why though I have an odd feeling something bad is going to happen very soon.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, this scone tastes amazing!" I gasped and found myself grabbing all the scones I could grab with my hands. I felt Prussia and Hungary's hard gazes behind my back but I decided to ignore them at the moment.<p>

England blinked hard as though he was dreaming. He shook his head and smile broadly. "Of course! You have excellent taste, my friend!" England mused and patted my arm in a friendly way.

"N-no way! I've got to try this for myself!" Prussia yelled. He ran up to the plate in England's hand, grabbed a scone and took a bite out of it. His lips puckered, his eyes widened and his face turned purple before he passed out on the yard.

"Gilbert, you idiot!" Hungary rushed over to him and did the Heimlich manoeuvre to get to scone out from his throat.

I stared at Prussia and ate another scone. "I don't see anything wrong with it," I said while chewing happily on the pastry.

England sighed. "Most people don't understand fine British food when they taste it," England said sourly and plopped a scone into his mouth.

"Hi, everyone~" I heard a familiar squeaky high pitched voice and turned around. "Flying mint bunny!" England and I exclaimed at the same time. Flying mint bunny giggled when she (I'm assuming it's a she) saw our confused looks to eat other. "Hooray! England finally found out!" the flying mint bunny cheered and landed itself on my head.

"You can see what I see?" England asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Finally!" he practically cheered. I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. He laughed victoriously for a moment before turning back to me. "Romania and Norway must know! Maybe you could also do magic as well! Ah, finally, a female member for the Black Magic Club!"

"One, two, three!" Hungary groaned and finally got Prussia to cough out the scone. She sighed and wiped some sweat off her brow. "Looks like England has found a weird friend again"

* * *

><p>Myrna's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It was only later that night that we arrived back to the apartment once again. It was dinner time and I swore it looked more like high school.<p>

England had pulled Romania, Norway and Dominique outside to eat. He kept babbling about black magic and whatnot so I didn't really listen. France, Spain, Prussia, America, Hungary, Vyera and Cynthia were all sitting together at the living room watching some romantic comedy. I saw America's arm wrapped around Cynthia's shoulder. I could see that Cynthia has some strong feelings for America.

As for myself, I was sitting at the dining room. Athena was calling me and she was pissed.

"WHAT? Are you sure, Myrna?" Athena, Cynthia's parallel self and my boss yelled. "You do know the seriousness of the situation now that those things have appeared in their world!"

I groaned and rubbed my ears. She still sounded loud even though I had the volume on my communicator turned down. "Yes, I know, Athena but I just don't get why would he go after your parallel self and her friends. They're all normal humans from what I can see," I said and took a bite of my meal. My throat still craved for blood though. "Well, except for the fact that they ordered some units," I quickly added and drank some water.

"Did England just pull Romania, Norway and Dominique away from the others?" Athena asked gravely.

I blinked in surprise and nodded. "Yeah, he did that just as you said"

I heard her sigh. "That means they aren't exactly what you call normal!" Athena roared. My ears were hurting again. "Did you ever wonder why we don't have an Alice or a Dominique in our world?"

"Now that I think about it," I groaned. "When I did scan those two, no records ever showed up. Hell, when I did the same with Cynthia and Vyera, the same thing happened"

"****!" Athena cursed. "This is bad...Myrna, I want you back here as soon as possible. How long until your traveller can work again?"

"Uh...five days?" I said nervously, thinking of the calculations in my head.

"Good, I'll see you in three days," she said abruptly.

"What? Has your husband put you in a bad mood or something because I can't get my traveller ready in three days!" I almost yelled.

Athena growled lowly. "Two days," she said blankly and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! I didn't like the fact that a little girl could have a stronger stomach than the awesome me! But she is half British so I suppose she had a slight advantage over me. Oh well! I can still beat everyone in a drinking contest, that's for sure!<strong>

**England will be doing next chapter's introduction! Hah! That eyebrows freak should feel honored to go after the awesome me. Kesesesese~**

**Till next time!_ Auf Wiedersehen!_**


	7. Fluff 1: Shrinked To Perfection

**So...Vyera and I did a small collaboration and drew this picture of the characters from this fic and being the random person I am, I decided to write a small fluff piece about it!**

**Oh and to OC requesters,**

**I'm indefinitely NOT taking anymore requests for OCs for this fic. And to those who I've said could join, please be considerate. If you want to see your OC, be patient, I will put him/her in when I feel like it. Please don't review things like "I want to be in now! OAO". I'm doing this for fun and out of respect for MewMewKokoro and MewMewSugara. I know I may sound rude and mean but I really need to get this off my chest. I know you meant well but I also have wants as well.**

** Alright! Now that that's taken care of! Here is a small sub-series called Fluff! Basically, it goes like this "Hm...I wonder what would happen if this really did happen?" And POOF! A fluff is born! You could say this like fillers that have absolutely nothing to do with the main story. So...  
><strong>

**Enjoy~ :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny afternoon and it was America's turn to buy lunch for everybody. And as everyone predicted, he came home with bags filled with McDonald's.<p>

"Hey, everybody! I got us some food!" America yelled, doing a big entrance. He laughed loudly at the stares he received from the others as he put all the plastic bags filled with burgers, milkshakes, fries and sodas on the coffee table. "They were really slow this time! And all I ordered was 5 cheeseburgers, 3 Quarter Pounders, 6 Big Macs, 8 Chicken Nuggets, 5 McChicken, 12 large Coca-cola and 17 orders of fries!"

France's face turned a shade of green and he quickly darted for the bathroom. Everyone else did not like the loud gurgling sound of France throwing up echoing across the halls. Alice shivered. "Look, America, I love McD's as much as you do," she began. America started grinning. "But if we don't eat anything else besides McDonald's, we're going to end up like France or...!" Alice pointed at Romania, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"No more McDonald's, no more McDonald's..." Romania mumbled. His eyes wide and he looked close to insanity. Even Hungary felt sorry for her arch rival. She was getting just as sick of McDonald's as everyone else.

"Basically, Alfred, what we're trying to say is-" "WE HATE MCDONALD'S!" Everyone else cut Cynthia off.

America's heart practically broke. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. "You...you guys don't like my food...?" America whimpered with a quivering lower lip. Everybody had to look away so avoid America's sad puppy dog face. America grew angry and frustrated. "Fine! I'll teach you jerks a lesson you'll never forget!" America cried and took out a stick.

Prussia laughed his butt off. "Kesesese~ What are you going to do? Point us to death?" the German country mocked, holding his gut.

But England's eyes widened. The former pirate gentleman knew that stick wasn't a stick. He recognized it too well. "America, when the bloody hell did you get your hands on my wand?"

"Ohonhonhon~ I knew you two would get along some day!" France called from the bathroom. America and England flustered in embarrassment. But then, a huge blerg sound came from the bathroom. "_Zut alors! _When will this curse be lifted from me?"

France's cry only made America angrier. Nobody noticed the wand gave out a few red sparks. England jumped and reached to grab his wand from America. "Give it back to me now!"

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Vyera yelled and attempted to grab the wand. Norway began to notice the bright red sparks coming out as they intensified. "You're acting like a bunch of small children!"

"Vyera, no!" Before Norway could act and prevent it, there was a bright flash and everyone's world grew large. Norway landed safely on some tomato sauce packets. He looked up to everyone with a blunt expression.

"HAMBURGER!" America cheered and laughed. He launched himself at a cheeseburger. Cynthia was already munching on said giant burger.

"America, you ****ing bloody git!" England yelled throwing his arms in the air angrily. Vyera stood behind him, looking very confused at the situation.

"Kesesesese~ Cannonball!" Prussia yelled, falling from above with his arms around his knees heading for a hamburger. Hungary was right behind him looking furious and threw a frying pan in his way.

"Gah!" Dominique shrieked and hung onto the straw of the large Coco-cola for dear life. She kept swaying back and forth. Romania rushed over to the large drink with arms wide open to catch her. "I got you! I got you! I got you!" Romania panicked, running side to side.

"These French fries will taste good with some tomato sauce," Spain chimed with a happy carefree smile. He squeezed out the pureed tomato from the packet on his shoulders. "Just a little bit more~"

France gasped as he stood in front of the deep fried salted potato sliced. "_Non_! I did not make these! This is not French food!" France cried dramatically.

Alice who was usually the most rational one had her hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Norway sighed and watched casually as his friends were enjoying their _little _time.


	8. Fluff 2: McDonald Fright

**Okay, this was requested by Vyera Reinhardt. Yes, everyone, the REAL LIFE Vyera requested this from me on Facebook when she showed me a picture of Ronald McDonald coming out of a hamburger.**

**It's gonna be a little creepy and yaoi-ish (boyxboy) and some USxUK and is not suitable for those with weak hearts and stomachs so...**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! PLEASE DON'T FLAG ME!**

**-Dominique**

* * *

><p>America sighed and inhaled the soft lavender smell of Cynthia's pillow. He had been crashing in her bedroom every time she and her friends were out. He couldn't help but admit that her room was the nicest along with person herself.<p>

Out of nowhere, America's stomach growled. His face brightened and he sat up instantly. "Time for a snack!" he said with a grin and ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The proud American opened the fridge and saw three things that caught his eye: a cheeseburger, a glazed ham and some bacon from breakfast.

"Hm...I'll go with some bacon today~" America smiled happily, grabbing the bacon from the fridge. He chewed on it as he closed the fridge door. "It's good to have something different every now and then!" he smiled happily.

"America..." a creepy voice came from behind.

America raised an eyebrow and turned around. His jaw dropped along with the bacon in his mouth. "Whoa! A giant hamburger!" America exclaimed.

"Cheating isn't good, America," the voice purred. It came from the giant burger. The bun raised and America immediately noticed the big red clown shoes and bright yellow jumpsuit. "Didn't you promise me your smile would only be mine for free?" Ronald McDonald smiled slyly.

"R-Ronald!" America gasped, dropped the remaining bacon in his hands. He trembled where he stood. Most people would recognize Ronald McDonald as the mascot with the big painted smile and big red afro hair but no, Ronald McDonald was a tall slim pale male with shaggy red hair with absolutely no makeup on. "Hey, buddy! If this is about me goofing up your look, I'm sorry, 'kay? I did it for the kiddies!" America said quickly.

Ronald chuckled mockingly and wagged his finger in front of America. "No, America, it's not that at all," Ronald reassured the panicking country.

America sighed and wiped his sweat off his brow. "Oh, good, you scared me a moment there" But the relief was momentary when Ronald slammed America against the wall and pinned him by the wrist. "Dude, that hurt!" America winced. The back of his head was throbbing.

"America, you naive fool!" Ronald hissed in America's ear, making the blonde tremble. "You said you would only eat the food I provide but you broke it! You broke the promise!" Ronald said, narrowing his dull crimson eyes at America's frightened bright blue ones. His fear made Ronald smile. "Now you must pay," he whispered, running his gloved fingers under America's T-shirt.

America's face flushed. "Ronald, dude, I'm sorry! I'll eat hamburgers for the rest of my life! Just give me one more chance!" he cried when Ronald bit the soft flesh around his neck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't do this to me!" America pleaded, tears coming out from the corners of his eyes.

Ronald smirked at America. "The time for apologies has ended, America," he whispered and pressed his thin red lips against America's.

America moaned and cried. He felt so weak and powerless when Ronald pinned him. He felt violated and shameful when Ronald touched him. America wanted help. He needed help. He didn't want to be devoured by Ronald, not now.

He fought. America struggled and bit Ronald's lower lip, making the demon pull away with a sneer. "Help! Somebody help me!" America yelled at the top of his lungs.

"America!" America's face brightened when England came running to his aid. England shot an angry glare at Ronald. "Get away from America, you fiend!" he yelled, casting a bright green ball of pure energy at Ronald.

Ronald quickly pulled back and blocked the attack just before it could hit him. "Stupid Brit," Ronald cursed and ran for his burger. "You're lucky this time, America! But I will devour you the moment I get my chance!" he yelled before he and the giant hamburger disappeared.

"Bloody wanker," England spat. There was a huge _thud! _England turned to America and saw him slumped to the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees. "America!" England ran to his ex-colony and kneeled down to him. He grabbed America's shoulder and shook it. "Hey, America, snap of it. That bloody ****** is gone now. I scared him away"

"I-I know," America sniffled, wiping some of his tears away with his T-shirt sleeve. "But I'm supposed to be the hero. I'm supposed to be the strong one saving those in distress"

England looked painfully at America. He looked so broken and so fragile. "But I was so weak against Ronald! I didn't know what to do! I was such a ****ing coward!" America wailed angrily. He began hitting himself in the head.

"Stop that, Alfred!" England yelled, grabbing America's wrists before he could hurt himself. "Listen to me, Alfred," England said lowly. "Even heroes need help sometimes and you're no exception. This is not worth your tears, got it?"

"I-Iggy..." America's lower lip trembled. "England!" America cried and dug his head in England's shirt. "! WAHHH!"

England blushed. He petted the younger nation's head. "It's alright, America. Stop crying now. I'm here," England cooed softly. "You can sleep with me tonight if you're still scared"

"Thank you!" America cried.

* * *

><p>The next day~<p>

* * *

><p>England woke up the following morning. He sat up and groaned. "Good morning, America," he said and stretched his arms. No answer. England look to his side and saw America still curled up under the blanket. England couldn't help but smile. "You silly git," he whispered and bent down to America's face. He moved some of America's hair from his forehead and...<p>

"Iggy...can we hamburgers for lunch?" America grumbled.

England pulled away. "You stupid git! You think about hamburgers after the experience you've had last night!" England fumed and threw a pillow at America's face.

America sat up with a sleepy look on his face. "Huh? What happened?" he blinked. His face brightened when he saw England. "Iggy~" America chimed, opening his arms to hug England.

England put up his hand and pushed America away. "Don't touch me," he growled, stood up from the futon and stormed off.

America stared in confusion. "What did I do?"


	9. THIS IS SPARTA!

**England: -clears throat- Hello, everyone, my name is England but my formal name is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. My human name is Arthur Kirkland and-**

**America: -pops out of nowhere- I'm America! The hero!**

**England: You git! You interrupted me!**

**America: -strikes a heroic pose- AHAHAHAHAHA! Heroes always go first!**

**Me: Anyways, I've brought two of the stars from the last Fluff: America and England to reply to the reviews with me today**

**To Vyera,**

**Me: Fluff! FLUFF! Ugh! I hate typos! **

**England: The stupid git is still addicted to those burgers! Even after that bloody demonic clown tried to rape him!**

**America: -shivers- D-dude...if I don't eat the hamburgers, he'll come back and eat me!**

**To Swirly592,**

**Me: Which is why I always order McD's through the drive-thru. I never want to see that clown ever again**

**England: Then you better not eat McDonald's ever again!**

**America: -sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth while munching on a burger- **

**To Stardust98,**

**Me: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! USxUK! IT'S SO FLUFFEH!**

**England: -stares- Why does everyone want us to have a romantic relationship?**

**America: Huh? I didn't ruin it. I was hungry! –puppy dog eyes-**

**Me: Alright! Here's Chapter 7! Send questions to the characters of this fic, even the OCs! Replies will be given at the next chapter/Fluff**

**England: But don't ask about my love life...please –grimace-**

**America: And send us some stuff too!**

**-Dominique 'The Fox' Chevalier, Alfred F. 'Doesn't know his middle name' Jones and Arthur 'The Grumpy English Wizard' Kirkland**

****Nicknames were provided by Romania ^_,^b **

**Romania: Hetalia nor its characters belong to Dominique. Some content from TV shows and other resources were mentioned in this chapter and do not belong to her either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It was close to around midnight and the Magical Trio were in my room. They were lounging around on the floor in their T-shirts and shorts when I came back from my shower and change to PJs. "Why in the world are you three in my room?" I growled lowly.<p>

Romania looked up to me with a big smile. "_Alo_, _mae vulpe_!" he waved at me even though I was only ten feet away. "You look really cute~" he smiled.

I flushed. I began rubbing my heels against each other in embarrassment. England cleared his throat, thankfully getting all the attention on him. He stood up and smiled. "Alright, everyone, perhaps it is time to welcome our new member," he said excitedly.

Norway nodded and Romania fist pumped with an excited "Yeah!". I tiled my head to the side, feeling confused. "I can only _see _magical things, I can't _perform _magical things," I said narrowing my eyes at them.

"True," England nodded. "But we have to test it out first, shouldn't we?" he said with a sly smile. Romania laughed light to himself. Norway seemed indifferent. In a flash, Romania disappeared.

"Boo~"

I screamed and jumped. My heart was beating fast and I turned around to Romania laughing at me. I flushed and patted my chest to calm my beating heart. "Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, feeling angry and humiliated at the same time. England was laughing at me and I turned to him with a glare.

A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders before I could scold them. My face warmed up and I froze. "C'mon, _mae vulpe, _we were only teasing you," Romania laughed lightly. "We do this to all to each other all the time~"

"I-if you say so," I shuttered, looking down to his arms around me. "But still...I can't do any kind of magic" My shoulders slumped automatically. Why the fudge was I feeling so upset about it?

"We can help you with that," Norway said, standing up and turned to me. There was a lingering hope inside of me and I looked up. I was shaken when I saw the big green troll standing behind him. "With a little of magic, we can unlock your magical potential"

I turned to England and saw his _fictional _creatures standing close to him. "Originally, almost everyone can do magic but as centuries past and bloodlines mixed, people who could use magic in this day and age are rare," he shook his head but petted the lilac unicorn's head lovingly. "But since you can already see these wonderful things, perhaps you may have something extra compared to others"

I tilted my head back to face Romania. "I can't see anything with you," I whispered.

He smiled gently at me. "I'm already my own magical creature already thanks to Vlad," he said dryly. I blinked at him. "Yes, I am a vampire," he laughed. "But don't tell America that. I can't stand being compared to those sparkling pixies he calls vampires," the Romanian grumbled. "You don't think _real _vampires are like that, do you, _mae vulpe?_"

"I've bought and read the books before" Romania began to frown. "But seriously, I hated reading it. Movies looked good though"

His face brightened up and he grinned. I couldn't help but to smile. "Alright, let's get on with this, shall we?" England said quickly. He sounded a little embarrassed.

I looked at him. He and Norway took out two rather worn out old looking books. "Romania, you make sure she doesn't run away, got it?" Norway said as he released the book and allowed it to float in the air in front of him. The pages of the book turned quickly while the words shined a bright purple light. England's book did a similar thing except the words in his book were shining a bright green.

"W-wait! Why would I want to run away?" I started to panic when Romania nodded. England and Norway closed their eyes and began reciting something in a strange language. A bright red circle with strange symbols appeared beneath our feet. I was scared and I didn't like it. "Let me go! I don't like where this is going!" I yelled, trying to pry Romania's arms off me. Red electricity surged and sparked around the circle. I was paralyzed in fear.

Romania winced. "Don't fight it, _mae vulpe_, or it will most likely hurt very much," he said painfully. I saw Norway's and England's faces twitching. Their bodies were fidgeting. My mind registered quickly of the situation and this...whatever this thing was...it was causing the Magical Trio a great amount of hurt.

"This thing is hurting you! Stop it now!" I cried. I bit my lower lip to fight back a scream. Sharp pain was going through my body. It felt like something huge was opening up my insides and trying to pass through me. The pain was growing by the second and now, I couldn't help but to scream. I screamed so loudly until my voice had gone hoarse and my throat hurting but nothing could compare to the experience I was feeling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO HER?" I heard some someone shout in anger before my mind was lost and I was gone.

* * *

><p>Myrna's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I pulled the big white T-shirt over my figure and was glad that it was big enough to cover most of it. "Thanks for letting me sleep here, Alice. I really appreciate it," I smiled at the young blonde.<p>

"Don't mention it," she said and typed on the keyboard of her computer. Her fingers practically flew from one key to the other.

I looked around her room. It was the smallest out of the four main bedrooms of the house but was still rather large. A queen size bed with multiple covers in different blues stood against a painted silhouette of a city during sunset. Lights in the shape of stars were hanging from the ceiling along with some normal lighting as well. A small study table was set up in front of the window with a shelf full of books and DVDs stood next to it. A dresser was lined up beside the table and it was decorated with flowers in vases and photo frames of possibly Alice's family.

I had to say out of all the rooms in the house, Alice's was the nicest. "So, Alice, what coarse are you taking in college?" I asked walking up behind her.

"English Literature Studies and Creative Writing," she simply stated with a small groan. "I have to write a lot of essays and read a lot of books but it's not that bed when you do it," she said and threw a weak smile at me. "What about you? What coarse are you taking?"

I blinked and laughed. Alice shot me a look. "I'm part vampire and I've been alive for over a century!" I grinned at Alice's reddening cheeks. "In my world, there are three species of humanoid beings: Immortals, vampires and humans. Athena, my boss, is an immortal so she's lived the longest at the agency I work for. It feels like working for a dictator with the orders she barks at us everyday" I laughed weakly, thinking of how angry Athena would get if she ever heard me say that.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and pulled away from her work. "I've been wondering," she began. "You seemed pretty...attached to Romania when you first saw him" I felt my cheeks warming up. "Do you and the Romania in your world have some sort of relationship?" Alice asked with a sly smirk.

"W-well...you could say that we're together," I shuttered and played with my fingers. "The Romania in our world is very different in our world but he's still sweet. I mean I've hooked up with him a few times and we did go on a few dates but the last one before I left for here..." I squealed a little bit and slapped my cheeks to stop blushing.

Alice chuckled in amusement. "You two are together~" she sang.

"So? It's not a problem, is it?" I huffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms over my chest when Alice laughed. I wanted to whine and complain but an ear piercing scream broke through the air.

"That sounded like Dom," Alice said quickly. She jumped off from her chair and the two of us made our way to Dominique's room down the hall. My eyes widen when I saw dark crimson fumes seeping out from the door. It was magic and pretty strong magic at that. "Hang on, Dominique!" Alice yelled reaching for the door.

I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Don't touch it! This is being caused by dangerous magic!" I warned her sharply.

"What's going on here?" Spain shouted. He and everyone else in the household came running out in their night clothes. Spain coughed and held his nose. "What is that smell?"

"_Mon petit renard _is in danger! We must save her!" France said dramatically.

"Don't forget Iggy and Norway!" America added. "It's hero time!"

I put up my hands. "Hold on, America!" I warned before he went charging in. "This is being caused by some serious magic. We need to wait until the wave is over"

"But Dominique could be in danger now especially with that Romanian bastard in there!" Hungary shouted in anger and ran for the door. I couldn't stop her. She kicked the door down and ran inside. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO HER?" the rest of us heard her roar and ran inside. She quickly made her way and hit Romania on the head with her frying pan.

"Ow!" Romania yelped and released someone to turn to Hungary. I didn't get a good look at what sort of spell they were performing because it disappeared the moment Romania lost concentration. England and Norway were thrown back by a huge after effect and sent tumbling to the floor.

"Iggy!" "_Angleterre!_" France and America yelled at the same time, running to England's direction. Spain and Prussia went to help Norway up. "_Mein gott! _What were you crazies doing?" Prussia yelled, pulling Norway up by the collar.

"You gits, you could've killed us all by interrupting the circle!" England yelled angrily but his green eyes widened. Mine did and so did everyone else at what we saw.

"W-what's happening to me?" Dominique asked, looking wide eyed at the red and blue fire circling around her arms. Her hair had grown super long and was a bright fiery red. Her golden eyes were tinted with a soft blue hue. This form didn't last long. Her hair and eyes reverted back to its natural colour and the flames around her arms disappeared.

"What...the hell..." Vyera said, looking astonished and surprised. I couldn't help but to agree with her.

Hungary snapped out of her shock and glared angrily at Romania while smacking his head with her frying pan. "What did you do her? Tell me! Now! What did you idiots do?"

"You aren't going to get any answers from him if you kill him," Norway stared blankly. When Hungary stopped, the poor blonde young man looked half dead anyways. I almost couldn't look at him in the eye. I knew this Romania wasn't _my _Romania but still...they looked so alike. I mean, what could you expect? Having parallel universes and all that whatnot and random fiction stuff.

"OMG! Dominique, you have wings!" Cynthia gushed. You'd expect her to be shocked or upset or some form of negative emotion. Unfortunately, I looked and saw the cute tiny little waxy black bat wings that ripped through the back of her T-shirt.

I practically squealed and ran over just to poke them. "Aw~ They're actually pretty cute~" I smiled and I continued to touch the wings. They flapped or flinched every time I did.

Dominique's face took on a shade of beet red when she looked over her shoulder to me. "S-stop that, Myrna! I can actually feel that and it's not comfortable at all!" she shuttered, looking embarrassed.

"Let the awesome me try!" Prussia said eagerly and jogged over. He began poking the little wings and it didn't take long for him to grin. "Kesesesese~ This is fun! Antonio! Francis! You've got to try this!"

Spain and France decided to see how fun it actually. I let them have it and went over to interrogate England since it's practically useless to use my methods on Norway. "So, Arthur," I smiled like Russia. He trembled in intimidation. I popped my knuckles. "What _exactly _were you and your friends trying to do with Dominique?"

England composed himself in the matter of minutes and stood up. He looked down at me with a sly smirk. "I can't discuss that information with you, Myrna. It's for members only," he said mockingly. I growled and stomped on his foot. "Ow! That hurt, you git!" he yelled while jumping on one foot around the area in front of me.

I was starting to get annoyed so I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my height. "Listen, you British *******, you better tell me what happened or somebody will find you dead with two holes in your neck," I said lowly to him and revealed my fangs to him.

England paled but he nodded. His eyes darted around cautiously before looking straight at me. "Romania, Norway and I were releasing Dominique's magic potential. Something went horribly wrong though," he whispered with a small grimace. "The three of us will try to get rid of the wings if you were wondering about that"

I nodded and released him. "Good, her family probably won't like it to see her like that," I said. "Although it is cute. Okay, maybe they will but that's beside the point," I added quickly.

"Hey," Alice spoke up. I turned around to her. She raised her finger and pointed at Dominique's head. "Where did her e-zone go?"

My jaw dropped. _That twirl on her head was her e-zone? _I looked over to Dominique. She was panting, trembling and sweating with cheeks flushed. The thought was already registered in my mind. "Guys, you're touching her e-zone!" Cynthia shouted, flaying her arms around like a mad woman.

"W-what?" Spain shouted and quickly pulled his hands away. "W-wa..._Lo siento mucho__! __Yo no__tenía intención de__hacerlo! __Por favor__no me maten__! __Acepte__mis disculpas__!" _Spain panicked. "_M-mi amigos_, you should really stop doing that to her now!"

"Kesesese~ Why should we? It's not we're gonna get in trouble or anything, right, France?" Prussia smirked and stroked the little black wings even more.

France nodded. "_Oui, mon ami_," France said happily at Dominique's blushing face. He bent over to her ear and whispered something that made her tremble even more. America probably heard it because he randomly shouted "Dude! I don't even speak French and that sounded wrong to me!"

Alice sighed. I was confused. "Three...two...one..." As though on cue, clear veils came running down Dominique's face.

"DIE, YOU ****ING MOLESTERS!" Romania and Hungary roared. They pulled France and Prussia off the girl and started beating the life out of them.

I blinked and turned to Cynthia smiling casually and Vyera face palming. "This always happens. Every time she cries, somebody is sure to save her," Vyera groaned.

"That's Dominique's special power for you," Cynthia laughed light heartedly. "Though I never expected that it was so powerful to make Romania and Hungary work together"

"No! No! Not my Eiffel Tower!" France begged before crying in pain.

"Let's all head over to bed now, shall we?" I said with an awkward smile, trying to block out the screams of pain and agony coming from Prussia and France.

* * *

><p>The next morning~<p>

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure it looks alright, Hungary?" France could hear Dominique's shaky faint voice through the door. He pressed his ear closer. "Don't you think it's a little too much?"<p>

"Honhonhon~ A little too much, huh?" France chuckled lowly. He was already thinking of a hundred dirty scenarios that he could do to the poor girl. He winced a bit when the lower region of his face moved. "I'll my revenge on you, Romania and Hungary. Just you wait"

"I think it looks just fine, _mae vulpe!_" Romania said cheerily.

"It's super cute. You should go with it," Hungary said. France could hear the happiness in her voice. After a few moments, he could hear footsteps approaching the door. France quickly leaned against the wall and held his breath when the door began to open. He held the rope tightly in his hands, waiting for his target, the young girl the Romanian and Hungarian now treasure so much.

"Got you, _mon petit re...!_" France trailed off when he got a good look at the girl. Her long black hair was kept but it was now tied up in two huge ponytails with white ribbons. France couldn't stop gawking at the backless black and purple witch costume she was wearing. "_Mon__petit renard__, c'est mignon __que vous êtes aujourd'hui__!_ " France gushed and attempted to hug Dominique but was met with a punch in the face instead.

"Don't you dare come near me, pervert," Dominique growled, glaring down at the rose covering his privates and the cat ears and tail France wore. "And wear a proper costume! We're going to a my family's party for sugar's sake!" she yelled before storming off down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAHAHA! My costume is going to be the best one there is at the party!" America laughed. His fists were at his hips and he posed heroically in his Superman costume. "I look pretty good, don't I, Cynthia?" he looked at me over his shoulders with a big grin.<p>

I flushed and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you look great, Alfred," I said and looked down to my outfit. "But do I really have to be Wonder Woman?" I asked, staring at my legs that were almost exposed.

"Of course, Cynthia! We have to match!" America cried. I looked up to him. "Unless you don't want to, that's fine with me," he pouted. Oh darn it! He was doing the puppy dog face!

"No, no, no! I'm completely fine with it! Seriously!" I said quickly. America's grin returned quickly and he laughed. I blushed and smiled absently at him.

Vyera sighed. "You are such a girl, Cynthia," she complained. I turned to her. She was dressed up as a cool female knight with shining steel armour and a sword, a real one, on her back. "Why don't you two just get together or something?"

I gasped hoping America didn't hear that. "Huh? What did you say, Vyera?" America asked, looking oblivious. I sighed with relief. "Hey, England! Cool costume, huh?" America said running up to England.

England looked up. He was dressed up as a pirate and sipping tea. "It looks very nice, Alfred," England said blankly and returned to his tea drinking.

"What? That's all you've got to saw at this awesomeness?" America whined and his shoulders slumped. England rolled his eyes as a response.

"Hey, if anyone's awesome, it should be the awesome me!" Prussia yelled in annoyance. He was dressed in a formal suit. "I'm my awesome brother from another mother: Neil Patrick Harris!" he said proudly.

"Whatever you say, _mi amigo_," Spain laughed weakly. He was dressed up as a matador including a small bull plush toy on his head that probably came from my room. "But still this is very exciting, don't you think, Norway?" Spain asked Norway who was dressed up like a pirate as well but his costume was blue instead of red like England's.

"Can I ask you _why _I am Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_?" Alice growled lowly. Her fist tightened and she looked down with a bright red blush. She was probably pissed at the big white bow on her head or the big puffy blue dress we made her wear.

I put two of my fingers and chuckled lightly. "Because it suits you, _Alice_~" I purred. Alice's right eye was twitching in annoyance when she finally looked up.

"Hey, sorry we're late!" I looked up. Dominique, Hungary and Romania came running down the stairs. Dominique was a witch and Hungary was a prince (I almost thought that she was a boy!).

"Dude, what are you supposed to be?" America asked, eyeing Romania's clothes. He was wearing a black coat, a dark red dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and black shoes. His tiny hat on top of his head was changed to a tiny top hat with a red ribbon tied loosely around it.

Romania grinned, showing the left canine obviously longer than the other. "I'm a vampire"

America frowned. "Dude, vampires don't look like...this," he said, point at Romania's outfit. "Vampires are...you know...sparkly with big hair and are lousy dressers"

Hungary looked like she was about to burst into laughter when Romania's face twitched. Dominique shot a small glare at America. Her eyes then lit up and she tip toed up to Romania's ear and whispered something in it.

"Oh?" Romania's eyes perked with interested. He glanced over at the rest of us with a smirk which sort of made me feel uneasy. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he smiled at her when she pulled away from his ear. She was smiling mischievously.

I put my hands on my hips. "What were you whispering about all secret-like?" I asked.

They grinned and held each other's pinkies behind their backs. "Nothing~" they said at the same time.

Hungary furrowed her eyebrows at them. "You two are plotting something! I know it!" she said accusingly. They merely smiled innocently at her. "I never knew you would turn against me, Dominique," Hungary pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw~ C'mon~ It's only for a day ve~" Dominique said with a kitty smile. I sighed. She was in Italy Mode again.

"Alright! That's fine with me!" Hungary smiled and petted Dominique's head. Dominique giggled lightly which made Hungary laugh too. I swear even though she is in Italy Mode, she's as evil as Voldemort.

"Hey, _mi amigas, _where's France? I thought he said he already had his costume ready," Spain asked.

I shrugged. "_Mae vulpe_ told him to change to something more appropriate," Romania laughed nervously while averting eye contact. "His costume really was bad"

"I should have know that frog would do something like this," England scoffed.

"Well, the awesome me is getting tired of waiting! Where's is he?" Prussia fumed, tapping his foot impatiently.

Vyera sighed and turned to Myrna watching TV. "You sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked.

Myrna looked up to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really allowed to get involved in the business of people from other universes," Myrna said with grimace. I felt really sorry for her.

"Just wear a costume!" America said jumping in front of Myrna. "No one will recognize you and it's only for one day, right?"

"Yeah, America's right. You should totally come with us and like join!" I said in a Poland style way. "We could like totally find you a great costume"

Myrna blinked in surprise and her face brightened. "Really?" she squeaked, standing up. "I mean, I'm not troubling you guys or anything, right?"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Not at all, you're a guest so it'd be rude to not include you in this event," Alice said with a smile.

"Wait! Wait! You let her sleep in the guest room, be nice to her and let her follow along!" Prussia yelled. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is the awesome me? Chopped liver?"

Vyera turned to him with a small glare. "Myrna didn't come back with a thousand cans of beer, did she?" she growled lowly.

Prussia scoffed. "Beer is awesome! Just like the awesome me! You can't have too much of an awesome thing!"

"Some are evil, some are kind, now all must speak their minds," Dominique said. A bright red flash passed by me and hit Prussia right on the hide.

Prussia's eyes widen. "I just want everyone to be nice to the awesome me. I'm actually very lonely and just want friends. Sometimes I don't think I'm that awesome," he blurted out. When the rest of us stared at him, he gasped and covered his mouth with cheeks flaring in embarrassment. "You...you heard nothing!"

Hungary laughed at Prussia's confession. "Wow, I didn't know that would actually work," Dominique said, blinking in surprise.

Prussia trembled in rage. "THIS IS SPARTA!" the Prussian roared and began chasing the little witch. "Get back here so I can seize your vital regions!" Hm...a lot of people seem to like chasing her a lot.

I sighed and walked up to Myrna. "C'mon, I'll lend you a costume since we're the same size," I said pulling her Myrna.

She grinned and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We drove to the old abandon house out of town. Seriously, do not ask how we could cram twelve people in a car without making it explode. Anyways, our final costumes were me the knight, America as Superman, Cynthia as Wonder Woman, Alice as well...Alice from Alice: Madness Returns (she refused to be the Disney Alice), Dominique was a witch (with a broom accessory!), Romania was a (non Twilight) vampire, France was a butler, Prussia was Neil Patrick Harris, Spain was a matador minus a bull because Cynthia won't let him bring it, Norway and England were pirates, Hungary was Prince Hungary and Myrna looked like something that came out from Final Fantasy because she looked that awesome and cool.<p>

"T-this place is cool," America shuttered, hiding behind Cynthia. "P-perfect for a-a costume party," he said with a weak smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Be sure not to drop the cake," I said looking over my shoulder. Romania and Dominique nodded. I turned to the door and knocked on it.

Small panel opened and pair of narrowed golden eyes stared at me. "Password?" It was a feminine voice.

"This is madness," I said bluntly and elbowed Spain for his cue. He cleared his throat. "THIS IS PASTA!" he roared. I face palmed. He blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "I-I mean-"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" everyone else yelled except for Myrna, England, Spain and myself.

"Password accepted~" the feminine voice chimed and opened the door. My jaw dropped as it was a clone of Dominique except she was wearing an angel costume and her hair was let down. "Hi, everyone~ My name is Adeline, I'm Dominique's twin sister and your hostess for tonight~" she said cheerily.

"_Mon petit renard_, I didn't you had a sister!" France squealed (?) with a rape face. "Why didn't you tell?" I wonder if he does not see the 'Don't touch my sister' glare being thrown to him by Dominique.

Adeline giggled. "I'm glad you brought so many friends, big sister~" she said stepping here. "Here, let me carry the cake and all of you can come inside~" she said grabbing hold of the cake's base.

"Would you like some help with that?" England asked, being the gentleman he is but he was immediately awestruck (along with the rest of us non-Chevaliers) when Adeline carried the ten tiered cake with ease.

"Let's go inside, everyone~" she said, skipping inside. Dominique followed behind her casually.

"D-dude! Did you just see what I thought I just see?" America said nervously, slapping himself. "No, I'm not dreaming!"

"T-that was scary," Spain shuttered. "And she was so cute! Almost as cute as Lovino and Feliciano!" I couldn't tell that he was either happy or terrified.

"Let's just go inside, shall we?" Romania shuttered. The rest of us nodded and went inside. It was almost pitch black and I could only make out a few things in the hallways thanks to the moonlight. The smell of old worn out wood was everywhere and it almost overwhelmed me.

"W-wah... this is so creepy. Why did we agree to coming?" I heard Cynthia cowering in fear behind me. I heard the door squeaked and slammed shut when the last person came in. "Oh my Kentucky, it's dark!" Cynthia screamed.

"Calm down, America!" England yelled. So it was America that screamed, not Cynthia. "We're completely safe! Get off me!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Prussia yelled. "We have to be calm and stick together!" I heard something rattling. "Damn it! We're trapped!"

"_Zut alors! _Are we really?" France panicked and more rattling. "It is really stuck!"

I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to it. My eyes began adjusting to the dark and it was Alice. "Vyera, is this you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I mumbled. The panicking was getting on neck. My vein was about to burst. "ALL OF YOU, BE QUIET!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everybody was silent. "Good," I sighed and looked forward. "Adeline, Dominique, where are you?"

"We're here~" two similar voices purred. I saw small dim lights forward. Footsteps and the twins came out. They were both holding lit candles that burned brightly. Their hairstyles were both the same, being long and wavy, and clothes were changed to identical Lolita fashioned black and white dresses. I couldn't tell who was who. "Welcome to our family's annual costume party," they said in unison and walking towards us with creepy smiles.

"Which one of you is Adeline and Dominique?" Myrna asked, stepping forward.

Both of them shared a look and giggled. The creepy twin act was really freaking me out. They turned to us, waging their fingers. "We can't tell~ It's almost time for the game~ Asking us questions is against the rules~"

"What kind of game are you talking about?" Hungary asked, gripping her frying pan tightly.

"Not now, silly~" the one on the left said. "Not now, not now," the one on the right repeated. "Time to eat first. After that, we can play~" They turned around, facing their backs to us. "If you can't catch up, you'll be lost forever~" they said in unison and begin walking forward.

"What are we going to do now?" Norway asked.

I swallowed hard and wiped the sweat away from my hands. "Follow them"

* * *

><p><strong>I was in the creepy mood so...yup~<strong>

**Twins always make things creepier, especially twin girls.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Dominique**


	10. The Mystery Behind The Lolita Twins

**Yo! My exams are finished so I decided to update! It's a little (a lot) shorter than usual but it's only because I wanted to get this part over with fast**

**To InsanityAintOptional: Thank you! Glad you liked it! Yes, I was in a creepy mood unfortunately but I love wings so I had to include a little bit of that love in here**

**To Swirly592: Be patient, my friend~ You will return soon enough**

**To Vyera: Sparta? OwO**

**To Myrna Maeve: Oh, no! Thank you, ma'am! I was really inspired thanks to your OC. She is a great addition to this fic and I loved writing about her**

**Hetalia...Y U NO BELONG TO ME? **

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Adeline and I were setting up the cake in the backyard. Everything was almost set and the according to Adeline, the other guests were arriving soon in a few minutes but...<p>

"Hey, Dominique, where are your friends?" Adeline asked as she put the plates down on the table. I merely shrugged and put the bowl of punch next to the cake. "You aren't worried about them?"

I stared at her and put my hands on my hips. "They're all adults, Adeline. No need to worry. They can handle themselves," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "They'll pop up sooner or later"

As though on cue, the back door swung open. Adeline and I turned around and saw the group running out screaming. "Oh, hey, you guys finally-"

"What is wrong with you two?" Cynthia yelled, running up to me with some tears in her eyes. I was confused. "You two dressed up like cute little Lolita twins and scare the poop out of us! Then, leave us alone in the dark and lost and you just say 'Oh, hey'?" she fumed and pointed at me and Adeline. "You two are so evil!"

I blinked at her and looked over at my twin. She looked just as confused as me. I turned back to Cynthia. "Dominique and I have been here for the past half an hour preparing for the other guests," Adeline said.

"Preposterous!" England exclaimed. He looked almost as shaken up as Cynthia. "The both of you were definitely scaring us in the house!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Adeline and I have been here the _entire_ time!" I said, putting an emphasis on the word 'entire'.

France dragged himself over to me. He had the scary rape face on. "_Mon petit renard_~ It's not nice to lie~" he laughed and latched himself on me. I shrieked and froze. "You best admit it now," he whispered and his hands crept down to my lower region.

I screamed and ***** slapped him away. "Stay away from my vital regions or I will ***** slap you again!" I yelled. My face flushed. I crossed my arms over my chest. "But _seriously_! Adeline and I have been here for the past half an hour and have no idea what you're babbling about!"

* * *

><p>One creepy Lolita twin girl themed scary story later~<p>

* * *

><p>Adeline and I could barely believe our ears when they told us what happened. "So girls who look like us were leading you in circle around the house for the past half an hour?" the both of us couldn't help but to say at the same time. It's a twin thing, get over it.<p>

"They don't look like you. They _are _you," Hungary huffed, putting down her glass of punch.

"But had to admit, really convincing faces, you two. We almost believed that you were innocent," Prussia whispered. He looked really shaken up. "Your trick was almost as awesome as the awesome me"

Vyera shot us a serious look. "A little warning would have been nice though. Just look at what you did to Alfred," she said, pointing at the nation sitting down rocking back and forth. Vyera shook her head. "Some of us can't handle fear very well you know"

"Yeah, _mae vulpe_, warn at least me next time, alright?" he pouted and slung an arm around my shoulder. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Though it was worth seeing America cry," he whispered in my ear with a small content smile.

Myrna sighed and furrowed her eyebrow. "You two and your whispering. You're probably thinking of pulling another prank on us," she shook her head disapprovingly. Does she not see the fact that my face is as red as a tomato?

"We'll probably have to punish you later, Dom," Alice said with a sly smile. Alice's Punishments...The thought made me shiver. "And do I have the perfect punishment_s_ for you~" she sang, looking a little bit too happy.

* * *

><p>After the party~<p>

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>A pair of Lolita twins stood by the window and watched the people leave one by one. They giggled and snickered when they saw the group from earlier yelling the hostess' sister's ear off for scaring them earlier.<p>

"This is our best prank yet, Wisteria!" the one on the left laughed, holding her gut and almost passing through the wall. "We should definitely haunt more of these parties next year!"

Wisteria grinned at her sister. "Definitely, Freesia," she beamed. "I haven't had this much fun since the day we died!"

Freesia laughed even louder and hovered off the ground. "I want to torment that Alfred guy some more. He was fun to scare. His girlfriend, Wonder Woman too," she grinned. "They were practically crying like babies!"

"Let's possess one of them next time," Wisteria suggested, flying up to her sister's level. "What about that Francis guy? He seems fun"

"Ew! No!" the other gagged. "I went inside his head and he was a bloody pervert, Freesia!" she frown and trembled. "Not an image you want burned into your afterlife"

Freesia was already trembling. "O-okay, I'll take your word for it," she said nervously. After calming down, she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Then, let's possess that Alice girl and frying pan lady"

Wisteria yawned and put her hands behind her head. "Nah~ I'm bored of them already. Let's head over to Scotland. I'm getting tired of America," she said dully and floated up through the ceiling.

"Hey, Wisty! Don't leave me here!" Freesia called and floated after her sister.

Adeline stood at the doorway of the hall for a couple of minute. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "I really have to lay off the alcohol next time," she said in disbelief and turned around. "Ghosts...hah, yeah right," she said sarcastically before leaving.

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, England," I called out to him in a whisper. He snorted but started waking up. "I need your help"<p>

He yawned and sat up from the futon. "Bloody hell, Alice, it's 3 a.m. in the morning," he groaned, looking over at the clock. "Couldn't this wait till morning?"

I shook my head. "Nope and be quiet, it has something to do with getting back on Dominique"

England's eyes shot open. I grinned. "I'm listening," he said, resting his chin on his hand. "What do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, everyone~ It's time for a contest called...<strong>

**Alice's Punishment for Dominique!**

**Original name, isn't it? –sarcasm-**

**Anyways, all you have to do is guess what kind of punishment Dominique will face. The most accurate answer will win and the prize is that you get to request a Fluff from me (though I don't know if this is considered a prize –shot-) Anyways, the hint is in this chapter.**

**I look forward to your answers ^w^**


	11. Alice's Punishment For Dominique

**Wow! I did not expect to get so many participants for this little contest! I would have never thought of some of the punishments you've given, you awesome people**

**Prussia: I'm the only awesome one here!**

**Shut up, Prussia! Anyways...the winner is...well...we have two winners actually. So, congratulations to Myrna Maeve and GermanyIsAwesome-NotPrussia!**

**Prussia: I don't like the second winner's username. Hmph!**

**So, winners, send me your Fluff requests! One each alright? Alright! Now, Prussia, please do the disclaimers please~**

**Prussia: Hetalia does not belong to Dominique or any of its characters. If she did, we'd all die.**

**That's it! No ice-cream for you!**

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Domu~ Domu-neko~ Domu-Domu~ Time to wake up!" Cynthia's voice shouted from the other side of the door. I groaned and looked over to my alarm clock, blinking hard. 7:30 a.m.? I huffed and pulled the covers over my head to the dawning sunlight. "Neko! Neko! Neko! Wake up!" Cynthia continued to shout and knocked at my door.<p>

I winced and covered my ears. My hangover from yesterday still has yet to fade. "Why can't she leave me alone for one day?" I whimpered, grabbing the shades at my side table. Now where were those sunglasses again? I knew I left them on the table last night.

"Are you looking for these, _mon petit renard_?" a familiar heavily French accented voice chuckled behind me.

I practically screamed when I sat up, covering myself with my blanket. "Holy Care Bears! Why are you in my bed?" I shrieked again when I looked down to his bare chest. Was he wearing pants? Thank grizzly, yes. I winced again in pain at the glaring sunlight. It was breaking dawn (not the book!).

France sighed and put my sunglasses on me. "You shouldn't have drunk so much last night, _mon renard_. It's not good for your health," he said, cracking a small smile. I glared up at him. He slapped my back playfully. "Don't look at me like that! It's too cute!" he laughed.

My face flushed. "How can I not when I have no recollection of what happened when I was smashed?" I snapped, raising my fist. France started raising his hands up defensively. I grabbed him by his hair and pinned him down on my bed. "My beautiful hair!" he cried. I glared down at him and slightly winced. Stupid hangover. "Tell me what happened before I pluck out every blonde hair on your head one by one until you bleed"

"_Mae vulpe_~ doare _foarte mult~"_ I turned around and my face flushed for a completely different reason when Romania sat up from the floor, also with no shirt, and smiled at me. "Ah, good morning, _mae vulpe_! We did some really crazy things last night, huh?" he laughed lightly, his cheeks turning red.

I took off the sunglasses just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Seeing Romania half naked and looking so cute especially after getting smashed without any memory of what happened, my inner fan girl was awakening. "Romania~!" I squealed and tackled the unsuspecting nation to the floor.

"W-wha! Why are you touching that region? A-ah~ I'm in heaven~"

"Finally! What took you so long?" Cynthia yelled at me with annoyance as I walked down the stairs. My face twitched at the ruffled pink and white maid dress she was clenching her hand. "You are gonna put this on while- Hey, what happened to Romania?" she asked, eyeing the bubbling nation beside me.

My lips instantly curved up into a smile. "Oh, nothing~" I sang and skipped over onto the couch. Everybody was giving me the 'She is insane' look which I happily ignored and took a bite out of the scones served.

Hungary sighed. "As long as you did something horrible to him, it's fine with me" she shrugged and went back to reading an AmeriCan yaoi doujin. Hah, see what I did there? It probably came from my secret BL stash. Hm...I wonder how she got to open the lock? "By the way..." I looked up to her. She had her version of a rape face on. "Where did you get all these treasures?" she asked in a low creepy voice. What is up with everyone and the rape face?

"Ebay," Vyera sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Hungary looked over her shoulder to her. "Sometimes she finds them in bookstores and conventions. I should know because I'm always the one who has to lend her money to buy them," she grumbled when reaching the money subject.

"Oh," Hungary smiled and turned back to me. "Then would you mind if I borrow these for a while?" she asked, pulling up a PruCan, Germacest and Spamano _hard _doujin. I saw Prussia shivered while watching us. I nodded at Hungary. "_Köszönöm!__"_ she squealed and sat on the floor to read yaoi.

I looked around the room. Hm...I wonder where's Spain? "I'm sorry, _mi amiga!"_ I heard Spain behind me but felt something being put on my head.

"Yeah! You got them on her!" America grinned, giving a thumbs up at Spain coming out from behind the couch.

I raised an eyebrow and felt the thing on my head. Cat ears. "Haha, very funny, every..." I trailed off, trying to pull the cat ears headband off my head. I tried again over and over but without success. "What did you people do to me, meow?" I gasped and blushed, putting my hands over my mouth. Why the hell did I just meowed?

England nodded approvingly. "It seems the enchantment is working perfectly," he smirked when I felt something furry swish back and forth behind me. "Better than I expected"

"Kesesesese~ We are all going to enjoy this so much~" Prussia chuckled. Gilbird tweeted excitedly on his shoulder. "Even my awesome little buddy as excited!" he grinned. I didn't know which buddy he meant. Curse you, half French brain!

Alice laughed. "And this only the beginning, Domu-neko~" she smirked. I should have known it was her planning! "Everyone, hold her down so Cynthia and I can get the dress on her!"

* * *

><p>One hour later~<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate you all, meow," I growled, glaring up at the people snickering at me. My cat ears twitched in annoyance and my tail was stuck up and stiff. I was seriously cheesed off and embarrassed.<p>

"But you look so adorable, _gatito!_" Spain laughed, petting my head. "Pink looks very good on you~" I hissed at him and slapped his hand away. He rubbed it and pouted. "Aw, that hurt, _gatito_"

"Bad neko!" Vyera scolded and squirted some water in my face. I hissed and clawed at the evil water squirting bottle she held in her hand. She squirted me again and I winced, trying to get the water out of my hair. "That's so cute!" she gushed.

"I'm going to kill you all!" I snapped. Alice merely smiled. She took out a ball of yarn and tossed it aside. Cat instincts took over and I immediately tackled the stringy goodness. "Yarn~ Meow~ Yarn~ Yarn~" I sang, playing with the ball.

Prussia laughed. "Who needs television when you have revenge? Kesesese~ This is awesome!" I picked up ball of yarn in my mouth and went over to him. He smirked and petted my head. "Kesesese~! Good kitty!"

"Hey, England, how long with she be Domu-neko anyways? It isn't permanent, right?" Cynthia asked, eyeing the thick browed nation. "Because I don't think her family will be to happy that we changed her into a cat"

"Uh...well...about that," England said nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and chewed his lower lip. "I...have yet to master removing enchanted items"

"What the hell? England, her brothers are going to kill us!" America yelled in a panicked state. He grabbed England by the collar and shook him repeatedly. "I don't want to lose my Empire State Building!"

"America, stop shaking me, you git!" England shouted and pried America's hands off him. He straightened himself up. "I don't want to lose my Big Ben to those maniacs either," he shivered. "Just give me a few days"

"Until then, might as well enjoy this!" Prussia grinned and hugged me. I meowed happily when he scratched behind my ears. "She's _a lot _more enjoyable as a cat!"

My stomach growled. I frowned and rubbed it. "I'm hungry. Meow"

Myrna sighed and shoved a scone in my mouth. "Well, as far as my knowledge on magic goes, if we don't get her back to normal in a few hours, she'll be stuck like this forever," she said dryly.

"F-forever?" Alice panicked and turned to England. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him in the same fashion as America. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I told you to be careful when I enchanted those cat ears for you!" he yelled, his face looking green. Alice released him with a glare. "I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned and made a run for the bathroom.

"Besides that," Myrna sighed and walked over to me. My ears shot up in curiosity. Her eyes changed to bright crimson. She smiled, showing her fangs. "I want to take part too~ Since I'm leaving tomorrow and you did scare the **** out of me yesterday"

"That's it! The awesome me is out of here!" Prussia panicked but I quickly clung onto his leg. "Get off the awesome me!"

"No, don't leave me~ meow~" I cried.

Myrna popped her knuckles. "Don't worry~ I just want a small sip~"

* * *

><p>Romania's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Ow...my aching head," I winced, sitting up and found myself in the living room. I blinked in surprise. "Huh? How did I get here?" The memory hit me like a pile of bricks. My face flushed. I felt happy, then embarrassed, then a little angry but in the end, I felt happy. I shrugged and got off the couch. "Oh well~ Now I wonder where is everybody?"<p>

"Romania! Grab her!"

"Huh?" I turned around and was tackled to the floor for the second time in a day. This time though, it was a cat or more like...a chibi Dominique wearing a pink frilly dress with cat ears and a tail. "Wow, you're a chibi again!" I exclaimed, grabbing her before she ran off and stood up. She was struggling and she had some sort of stick in her mouth. "Hey, what do you have there, chibi cat?"

England came over shortly. He yanked the stick from Dominique's mouth and hit her upside her head. "Don't you ever run away with my wand again!" he snarled. Dominique huffed and turned away. "Don't ignore me like that, you mangy feline!"

I laughed weakly when chibi kitty clung onto me (oh, another nickname!). "Artie is a big..." she put a tiny finger to her lips. "Uh..." her face brightened and she pointed at England with a grin. "I know! I know! Artie is a ****ing ******* with no **** and instead has ***** to **** with!" England and mine's jaw dropped at her foul language. I didn't know why but I felt like I should be treating her like a child rather than an adult. "Oh and he's a big poop head too!" she smiled innocently.

"Watch that tongue of yours, you pompous brat!" England scolded her sternly. "That is no way of how a lady should act!" He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle slap which made things really bad.

"Wah! Mama, Artie slapped me!" Dominique wailed at the top of her lungs. "Child abuse! Child abuse!" she cried, hitting me with her tiny little fists.

England grabbed her from me and rocked her back and forth. "Now, now, no need to cry now! Hungary doesn't have to come! Calm down now," he said in a panicked voice, trying to soothe the wailing chibi kitty. "You want my wand? Here you can have it"

Dominique did stop crying when England gave her his wand. I sighed and wiped some sweat off my brow. _That's a relief._ A smirked crept up on the little girl's face. "Taste the AWESOME power of my stick!" she yelled and started hitting the grumpy blonde with his wand. "Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!" she giggled.

"Chibi kitty, don't do that to England," I said nervously and touched a certain spot behind her cat ears. She froze and looked up to me with a timid little smile. "Do you mind giving that to England? It would mean a lot to me," I pleaded her.

She giggled and nuzzled her head in England's shoulder. "Okay, Romania," she shot me a small grin before digging her head in England's shirt.

I laughed a bit when England stared at me. "How did you do that?"

"Hm? Do what, England?"

He looked down to his feet. "You know...handle her so well. When I was taking care of America or Canada, they would usually get angry at me for so many reasons," he frowned. "It makes me wonder if I was really a good parent or older brother sometimes"

"Oh, England"

"Hey, dudes!" America yelled, popping out of nowhere from the hall.

"Uncle Alfred!" chibi kitty jumped. She squirmed out of England's hold and ran over to the grinning American. "Look! Look! I got a stick!" she said triumphantly, showing America the wand in her hand. I tilted my head. Now that I think about it, England's wand does look like an ordinary stick with England's human name on it.

America chuckled. "That's really nice, kitty," he said, picking up the tiny girl. She gave him the stick. "Here's your stick, Iggy. Be sure not to lose it to a cat this time" America said, handing England his wand back.

"Thank you," England nodded, putting the wand away. "And it's not a stick it's a wand and don't call me that. Call me either 'England' or 'Arthur', Alfred," he said sternly, narrowing his eyes at America.

"Aw, shucks, you took out most of the fun," America pouted. England merely rolled his eyes at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two" They looked over to me. "But where in the world is everyone else?"

"_Mon renard_~ It's time for your bath~!" All of my attention was reverted. France stood there in the hallway naked holding a rubber duck and a rose censoring his no-no region. "This is a bad time for a bath, isn't it?"

Dominique scoffed. "**** yeah!"

After a brief explanation and forcing France to put on some proper clothes, we were all sitting down, enjoying some tea...

"This is disgusting!"

...made by England.

I simply gave my cup to chibi kitty since she was the only one I knew who has...uh...how do I put it without hurting anyone's feelings? Oh, yes, bad food immunity. Wait, that still sounded bad and hurtful.

"Mmm but I like it. It's sweet," chibi kitty hummed, kicking her legs. She was already on her fifth cup. I was starting to get worried that she would explode from drinking so much. Please tell me that's never happened in real life. "Daddy, can I have some more?" she held up her what I'd like to call the Hamster Mug to England.

England nodded, looking very happy as he poured another cup of tea for the child. "Basically, Romania, Dominique's going to be stuck thinking and looking like a child until the de-aging and enchantment reversal charm has been made," Norway explained. "Hence, the cat ears and tail"

"I don't really mind. They look rather adorable on her especially in this size," France said affectionately, petting the little girl's head.

"Says he who wants to be naked with a four year old," Spain grumbled. He did not look amused. "_Poco gatito_, would you like to have some cookies?" his personality suddenly changed back to its happy-go-lucky sunny side.

"Yeah~!" My poor _vulpe_, she didn't even know what was going on. She took one of the star shaped cookies that Spain offered to her and finished it in two bites.

"Myrna, Cynthia, Hungary and Vyera are out getting the things needed for the potion," Alice said. "They're getting..." she trailed off. She chewed her lower lip and elbowed England a bit. "Little help? Not exactly a magic type person"

"They're getting Blue Mushrooms, a Rock Turtle Shell, a Vampire's Fang, a Reversing Flower, an apricot and something personal of Dominique's that she has never shared with everyone," England groaned and rubbed the temples of his head. "Unfortunately according to our little feline here, she says it's _an animal with lots of fluffy fur and ears like her _and that his name was _Draco_"

"Basically, _mon ami_, they are looking for a pet fluffy dragon," France chuckled. Chibi kitty pouted and glared at the Frenchman. "Such an active imagination even as a child. No wonder she's such an aspiring artist with the pen~"

"I can do more things with a pen than drawing, frog," Dominique growled. She demonstrated what she meant with a fork and a bun. Ouch. "And don't get so comfortable with this body. I'm going to be my normal twenty-three year old self in a couple of days so I can seriously destroy your towers" Ah, there was the _mae vulpe _I know and...alright, maybe I'm not ready to use that word yet. Darn, I'm such a masochist.

"Kesesese~! But I like you a lot better as a little cat girl!" Prussia snickered. That earned him a glare from said little girl. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. "What are you gonna do now? You're small and I'm awesome!"

"Y-you really shouldn't say that, _mi amigo_," Spain said nervously. Too late, Dominique got angry. She stood up and started jumping on Prussia's vital regions. Spain flinched. "Well, I warned him"

"Say my name! Say my name, you little *****!" Dominique yelled while still jumping on the poor German's junk.

Alice took out her phone and seemed to be recording the scene. "This is going to look so awesome on the net," she snickered.

America laughed weakly. "Yeah" He flinched. "Oo, that is going to leave a mark"

"Yes, on Prussia," Norway added.

* * *

><p>Two hours later because they had to give the chibi a bath AND watch <em>Home Alone 3<em>

* * *

><p>France's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after," I said concluding the book and putting it aside. I looked down to the little four year old, still wide awake, glaring at the sleeping Prussia next to her. I sighed. "It's supposed to make you sleep, not him"<p>

"Yeah," she pouted, hugging the toy bunny in her arms. "Wake up, *****! You can sleep when you ****!" she yelled, smacked Prussia with her toy repeatedly though Prussia refused to wake up.

"_Mon renard_, you really shouldn't do that to _mon ami_," I said, trying to stop the little girl from further disturbing Prussia.

She looked up to me and huffed. "But, Papa! I don't want Uncle Gil in my bed!" she whined and sat on Prussia's back.

Prussia grumbled and groaned. He looked over his shoulder to the girl on his back. "Come here, _kleine Katze_," he mumbled and grabbed _mon renard_, pulling her into a hug under the covers. Dominique squirmed and cursed with all of her might. I think her language might even be more colourful than South Italy's. "Francis, you can go if you want now," Prussia yawned. "I'll babysit her now"

"Get the **** off of me, you ****ing ****less ****tard! I'm going to shove your ***** up your *** and make you **** yourself!" Dominique yelled.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "_Non_, I think I will help you, _mon ami_," I smiled.

"Suit yourself," Prussia shrugged and fell back to sleep. He whispered something in _mon renard's_ ear and made her stop struggling and cursing.

"Papa, why are you friends with the Uncle Gil?" she whimpered.

I laughed weakly and ran my fingers through my hair. "It's...uh...complicated, _mon renard_" My eyebrows rose when I saw her reaching out for me. "Eh? You want to sit with papa now?" She nodded with a pout. I stood up and carefully took chibi kitty (Romania is too good at giving nicknames sometimes) from Prussia. "So what do you want to do now, _mon renard_?"

She looked up to me with pleading eyes. "Can we paint some pictures? I'm bored"

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama!"<p>

Chibi Kitty Dominique popped out of nowhere and threw herself into Hungary's arms and _crying._ "Eh? What's wrong? What happened, _kis macska_?" Hungary asked worriedly, rocking her back and forth.

"U-uncle Gil told me that he's my daddy! And that...that...wah!" she wailed, tears rolling down her face. "He told me how babies were made!"

My jaw and everyone else's at the same time dropped. "_Kleine Katze!_" Speak of the demon, he came running over with a bar of soap. He stopped in his tracks right in front of us. "Whatever she said it's not true! The awesome me did not teach her _anything_!"

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"We got all the items you need for the potion, England," Vyera said coolly handing the large brown sack over to England. I gripped tightly on his brown slacks. Vyera looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows. "She's acting more like a kid by the hour"<p>

"Which is why I'm going to start making the potions now with Romania and Norway," England said sternly. There was a certain amount of harshness in his voice that made me scared of him.

Cynthia scooped me up from the floor and tried to soothe me of my fear. "You shouldn't have acted so harshly, England! You almost scared the poor baby!" she scolded England.

I pouted and punched her lightly. "I'm not a baby"

"Sure, you aren't," Cynthia laughed. My face grew warmer and I dug my face into the fabric of her jacket out of shame. I wriggled out of her arms and fell onto the ground, stumbling slightly. "Aw, c'mon, Domu-neko, lighten up. Everyone loves you like this" she grinned.

"Yeah, kitty! You're super lovable!" America grinned. He ruffled my hair playfully. I was still angry. "Hey, want some ice-cream?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Uh..." he elbowed Cynthia next to him. "A little help? Anyone?"

"How about we watch _Happy Feet 2_, _gatito_?" Spain offered, holding up the DVD. I was still not convinced.

Vyera sighed. "How about you watch the numa numa part of _Happy Feet 2_ while eating ice-cream with Romania?"

My ears perked up and I latched myself onto Romania's leg. "I want!"

"_Oh mon dieu_, how did you do that?" France asked, holding his head.

Alice smiled. "Ice-cream is her favourite food, _Happy Feet 2_ is her favourite movie and Romania is her favourite nation, understand?"

Romania grinned and pulled me into a tight hug. My face started to feel warm. "Yay! I'm her favourite!" he laughed and smirked smugly at France and Hungary who were not pleased at all. "I'm her favourite~ I'm her favourite~ _Sunt favoritul ei~_" he sang and danced.

Hungary huffed and looked away. "I'm still more awesome than you" She paused and face-palmed. "Darn it, I'm hanging around Prussia too much"

Romania laughed mockingly. "C'mon, _mae vulpe, _let's watch _Happy Feet 2_~!"

"Yeah~!"

* * *

><p>Myrna's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Myrna, how are the repairs going?" Athena asked.<p>

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight in the cramp closet. "A 'hello' would be nice since I _am _in a closet," I hissed at her hologram image projecting from my little communicator. She glared at me. "Repairs should be done by tomorrow"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Tomorrow? You should have it done by today at your usual standards of speed"

"Uh...well about that," I said nervously, scratching the back of my head. "I had to go to the dentist to get one of my fangs removed for a reversal potion. Dominique was enchanted with a pair of cat ears but something went wrong and now she's a kid"

Athena's eyes widen. She held her chin and looked panicked. "This is bad"

"What's wrong, Athena? Did something happen in our world?" I hope nothing happened to any of the nations while I was gone.

She looked up to me and nodded slowly. "Y-yes," she mumbled. After taking a deep breath, she composed herself again. "_They _have escaped"

My eyes widen. "What? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"We have just found out ourselves, Myrna," Athena said steadily. "Apparently, they used a global amnesia spell on us during their escape. I have no idea how they got the reagents but they are now trying to find a way into the world that you are in as we speak" I gritted my teeth. "Which is why-"

"I'll stay here and keep a look out for them. I think I already have a good idea of what they're after"

Athena nodded. "Good, keep me posted on any updates"

"Alright," I said dryly. "Oh, uh...can you tell Romania that I'll be late for our anniversary? Don't think that I'll be back in a while"

"Sure, Myrna," Athena smiled a bit. "Stay safe"

I sighed and closed my communicator. I ran my fingers through my hair. _I can't believe that the Sinners have escaped._ I clenched my fist and punched the wall in front of me, making it crack. _I'm not letting them take anyone from this world._

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, this should do the trick," England nodded approvingly.<p>

You'd probably be surprised that this is all happening in my closet. Mm-hm, yup. Apparently, if you say the magic words, my closet literally becomes a large dungeon like place with the usual magical items such as a cauldron, spell books, weird labelled bottles and a pet dragon. Norway charmed my closet the first day they arrived which sort of explained how he got into my room a while back.

Norway poured some blue bubbling liquid from the cauldron into a large ceramic bowl and held it over my head. "Ready?" I nodded at him. I recited the incantation as he poured the liquid on me.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

The liquid began to stick onto my skin. It covered my eyes and some of it went into my mouth. It tasted horrible. I quickly shook it off and continued.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

I saw the liquid changed to a bright golden colour. It dug into my skin and pulled it. I felt it ripping apart every molecule of my being. The pain was excruciating but it grew lesser as I felt it pull myself together.

"Don't stop reciting the incantation or you'll be stuck as a child forever!" Romania warned.

I nodded and winced out the last part of the incantation. "What once was mine!" I screamed. The liquid twisted itself around me and pulled me apart. I let out a wail of agonizing pain until I fell on my knees and the liquid peeling itself off me.

"Dominique! Dominique! Are you alright?" obscure voices called at me. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred. After blinking a few times, my eyesight was back to normal just as I was being pulled up off the floor.

"Did it work?" England asked. I looked up into a mirror hanging on the wall and grinned.

"Oh, **** yes! I'm twenty-three again!" I practically jumped for joy. I turned to the Magical Trio and tackled them to the floor with a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

England's face flushed. "G-get off of me! I'm not used to being tackled by a woman in her undergarments!" he yelled.

I quickly sit up and grinned. My face was feeling warm. "Sorry, lucky I _was _wearing a bra or you would have been tackled by an almost nude woman," I laughed awkwardly, standing up. I felt my head and my back. "Bonus! No more cat but I still have bat wing which isn't really bad at all!" I put out my fist in front of the trio as they got up.

Norway cocked an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing?"

"Bro-fist, duh!" I said obviously which made the trio even more confused. "Bros before hoes? I'm sure you've heard this from America, right?" They shook their head. I face palmed. "Forget about it! Let's go out so I can treat you all to ice-cream!"

Romania raised his arms in the air. "Oh, yeah! Ice-cream!" he cheered.

I grinned and reached my hand for the door. "Great! Let's go out now!"

"Wait!" I looked over to England. He walked over to me, taking off his cloak and putting it over me. "Prussia is still sleeping in your bed, remember?"

I blinked at him. "Oh, yeah," I grinned. "Thanks, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled and punched me on the head.

I winced and rubbed the bump forming. I shot a glare up at him. "No ice-cream for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is VERY random but that's the beauty of it~<strong>

**Coming soon! New villains! The Sinners!**

**Okay! Now, the next chapter will be a small Q&A thing so send your questions to the characters and me! It'll be like a talk show or something like that. Ask anything except spoilers, 'kay?**

**-DominiqueChevalier**


	12. Q&A Time!

**Hetalia does not belong to me! Nor does the Numa Numa Song!**

**To GermanyIsAwesome-NotPrussia and Myrna Meave, send me a Fluff request as soon as possible, 'kay?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cynthia: Hi, everyone! I'm Cynthia, your host for to-<p>

Vyera: -coughs- Co-host –coughs-

Cynthia: -pouts- Fine! I'm your _co-_host! Happy now, Vyera?

Vyera: -grins evilly- _Ja_ –looks at the camera- I'm Vyera Reinhardt, your host and this is my co-host, Cynthia Lopez

Cynthia: The last chapter sure was crazy, right, Vyera?

Vyera: -nods- Yeah, who knew it was so hard just to find an apricot –sighs and shakes head- Damn apricot...

Cynthia: -laughs weakly- A-anyways...let's get the rest of the cast out here! –turns around- C'mon out, everybody! –the curtain raises to reveal everyone else sitting on chairs, smiling and waving at the camera-

Vyera: Alright! –smiles- Let's move on to the Q&A section shall we?

**Hmm... Questions!**

**Alice, which nation is your favorite?**

England: It's F-A-V-O-U-R-I-T-E! Not F-A-V-O-R-I-T-E!

America: Dude, she spelled it right!

England: -glares at America- You Americans butchered my language!

America: I didn't butcher anything!

Vyera: Either of you shut up or I'll seriously hurt you guys!

England and America: -grumbles- Yes, ma'am

Cynthia: Alice, the question?

Alice: Hm? Oh yeah...well...-taps chin thoughtfully- I guess Spain and Norway so far since they've caused the least amount of trouble for the house

Spain: -gets teary eyed and smiles- _Gracias, mi amiga!_

Norway: ...

**Who wishes France was dead?**

France: -gasps- Why would anyone want me...? –almost everyone in the room raises their hand- HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN? –cries-

Dominique: You touched me e-zone! –flushes- L-like...several times!

Alice: You flirt with everything in sight!

England: I hate you...

Vyera: And that is one of the few reasons everyone hates France

France: -goes to sulk in a corner for a few hours-

**Myrna... Why the hell are you a vampire? Your fetish is gettin out of control...**

Myrna: -grins- Why can't I? I was born this way~ Plus, vampires are cool

America: Yeah! 'Cause they sparkle! –gets hit on the head by Myrna and Romania at the same time- Ow! Not cool dudes!

**Norway... Do you like me~?**

Spain: Wah~ _Mi amiga_, you have an admirer!

Prussia: That's awesome! So...-smirks- Do you like the girl? –nudges and winks at Norway-

Norway: ...

Everyone else: ...

Hungary: ...well? Do you like her?

Norway: ... –blushes-

Cynthia: We'll count that as a 'yes'!

**Anyone... WHEN WILL I COME BACK TI THE STORY? IM GONNA BREAK THE FIFTH WALL SOON!**

England: -screams- D-don't ask us! We're just the characters! Ask her! –points at Dominique-

Dominique: -is calm- All of you remember the scene where Vyera says we're all gonna move to a new house, right?

Everyone else: -nods intently-

Dominique: Guess who's neighbourhood we're moving to~

Vyera: -gasps- Neko! That was a spoiler!

Dominique: -whistles innocently-

**Sweet! I won! Thanks!**

**Owch... I guess I kind of deserved the fang removal... it'll grow back... eventually...**

Myrna: -rubs jaw- Yeah, hopefully, it _will_ grow back –smiles evilly at Dominique- Right, neko~?

Dominique: -hides behind Romania- _O-oui, mon ami_...

**Prussia, why do you constantly call yourself awesome? Is it to make up for something?**

Prussia: Kesesesese~! What are you talking about? I call myself awesome because I am awesome!

Norway: _Some are evil, some are kind, now Prussia must speak his mind_

Prussia: -eyes widen and inhales- My awesome gland isn't really five meters! It's actually four and a half inches! I like cute things! Sometimes I get lonely when France and Spain aren't around! I sleep with my younger brother! I miss the Holy Roman Empire! Sometimes I don't think I'm really that awesome! –faints from lack of air-

Norway: I suppose that answers that question

Vyera: -stares at the fidgeting Prussia on the floor- R-right...

**Hungary, can you hit the Bad Touch Trio with your frying pan for me? Thanks.**

Spain: -panics- W-what? B-but...I didn't do anything!

Hungary: -laughs evilly- It would be my pleasure~

* * *

><p>Several hits to the head and some stitches later~<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia: -groans- Ow, my head...That was so unawesome...<p>

France: -whimpers- You can say that again, _mon ami_ –gives Cynthia the puppy dog eyes- Can you kiss my wound better, _mon chiot_?

Cynthia: **** no! –grabs Hungary's frying pan and hits France on the head-

France: -cries in his corner again which has now been dubbed 'France's Sulking Corner'- _Je vais prendre ma revanche sur vous tous. Attends un peu ... vous ne serez pas me voir quand je viens dans vos lits dans la nuit_

Dominique: -shutters- I-I do _not_ want to translate that

Prussia: -pops out of nowhere behind Hungary- I shall claim your vital regions! ARGH! –was hit with a frying pan-

Hungary: -smiles creepily at the camera- On to the next question~

**Norway, do you consider yourself to be better at magic than England?**

England: W-what kind of question is that? –is angry-

America: Yeah, Iggy's right! –crosses arms over chest- Magic doesn't exist!

England: After all we've been through, you still say that, you impudent git? –gets in a fight with America-

Cynthia: G-guys...not in front of the children! –is referring to Alice and Dominique-

Alice & Dominique: We're ****ing legal adults!

Norway: Regarding the question, yes, I do consider myself to be better at magic than England. My friends are better than his

After getting America and England to calm down...well...mostly England...

**Romania, do you consider yourself to be better at magic than England?**

Romania: Well...I-

England: What the bloody hell! That's the same as the last question!

Dominique: -shoots England the deathly glare- Don't...interrupt...him...*****

England: -cowers in fear-

Romania: -smiles- _Mulţumesc__, __vulpea mea_–turns to the camera- Well...I specialize more on regular magic and good luck charms. I don't really like hurting people but I will if they make me mad~ -shoots a glare at Hungary-

Hungary: -glares back at Romania- _Én__hasított__torkod__egy nap__, __szemét__és tesz egy__kés a__szívedben_

Romania: -growls lowly- _Nu__înainte de ao__face pentru a__vă__în primul rând,__maghiară_

Dominique: Uh...I don't Romanian or Hungarian but –shivers- I'm scared now

Vyera: L-let's move on to the next question

**France, what's your number? (I don't mean the phone type)**

France: -smirks- Ohonhonhon~ Well I have many numbers, _mon amie_~

England: Bloody hell...

France: For starters my ***** length is ***, my **** is ****, the number of times I've ***** is *** and the level of pleasure I can give you is ******** -winks- If you let me of course

Dominique: -is scarred- MY VIRGIN EARS!

Cynthia: -is clinging onto America- T-that was even scarier than horror movies...

America: -nod frantically-

France: -smiles- Well~ Now all of you know more about me~

Spain: -glares at France- I will never let you near Italy and Romano

**Spain, why do you like Romano?**

Spain: -back to normal and smiles- Why wouldn't? He's my little tomato~ I've taken care of him since he was very young. He's also very cute especially when he wants to sleep in the same bed with me –sighs- Oh, I miss my little tomato~

Alice: -stares- Somewhere...Romano screams and curses Spain

Spain: Romano~ Romano~ Aw, he is such a cute tomato~ -sparkles of...uh...pure love?- _Gatito~_

Dominique: H-huh? Yes, Spain?

Spain: -puppy dog eyes- Can I see Romano any time soon?

Vyera: -dazed- W-wah~ So cute~ -slaps Dominique at the arm- C'mon, let him see Romano!

Cynthia: Yeah, c'mon, Domu-neko~ Don't make us touch your e-zone~

France: I'll do it! –jumps behind Dominique and strokes her wings- Ohonhonhon~ They're so silky~

Dominique: -winced and blushes- Mama...

Hungary: France! –Hungary's mama mode has been activated- Stay away from my baby! –chases France around the stage with a frying pan-

France: -cries with a smile- At least I got to touch them~

Prussia: Kesesesese~! –appears behind Dominique- Don't worry! The awesome me will take over! –grabs her wings-

Dominique: -gets teary eyed- Big brother!

France: -Big brother mode has been activated- Hey, what are you doing to _mon renard_? –runs at top speed in Prussia's direction-

Prussia: -paled- The awesome me is out of here! –runs away from France while he is being chased by Hungary-

America: -stares- The force is strong within those tears...

Alice: No ****

Spain: Can I still see my little tomato?

Dominique: I-I'll think about it

**England, can you get me a ride in the T.A.R.D.I.S.?**

Myrna: -gives England the puppy dog eyes-

England: W-what?

Myrna: Can I ride the T.A.R.D.I.S.?

England: -flushes- Absolutely not!

Myrna: -frowns and lower lip quivers- B-but...

England: ...Ah, fine! It's right outside! Just don't break it!

Myrna: -grins- Okay~! Thanks, Arthur! –runs out of the studio-

Spain: That was sweet of you, England –chuckles lightly-

Romania: -pouts- You never let me ride it!

England: -glares- Shut up...both of you...

**Dominique, why are you so awesome?**

Prussia: What the ****? I'm the only awesome one here! Me and my five meters!

Vyera: -coughs- Four and a half inches –coughs-

Prussia: -glares- I'm still the only awesome one here

America: Can you stand England's cooking?

England: Hey!

Prussia: No

America: Can you dress up as the opposite gender and fool everyone in the room?

Dominique: Even I can't do that

Vyera: Yeah...that's what I do

Prussia: Wait...can I...? **** yes! –grins-

America: Can eat a hundred hamburgers?

Prussia: That's your thing, dumb***!

America: -rolls eyes- Whatever!

Spain: Can you eat tomatoes, _mi amigo_?

Prussia: -scoffs- Of course I can! I'm so way more awesome than a little girl!

Norway: -face palms- Idiot...

Dominique: -smiles creepily- Would you want me to crush your vital regions again like I did in the last chapter?

Prussia: ... –shutter- _Nein_

Dominique: Good, so we agree I'm more awesome than you?

Prussia: _J-ja..._

Vyera: Okay! Let's go to the last of questions before we wrap this up, shall we?

**Athena, why are you such a cool boss?**

Athena: -randomly pops out of nowhere- I'm only going easy on you because of the serious situation we are facing at the moment. Afterwards, however, I will assign you so many jobs that your limbs will fall off

America: D-dude, I like our Cynthia better!

Cynthia: Uh...thanks, I guess

**Hooray for randomness! I like the tangled incantation part. 'twas awesome. Update soon k?**

Dominique: Go randomness! Tangled is one of my favourite movies so I had to put it in. I'll update as soon as possible! -looks at Prussia- I'm more awesome than you!

Vyera: -claps hands together- Alright, since Q&A session is over! Time to reveal to everyone which two nations us girls are gonna take for the next week while the new house is getting furnished

Cynthia: Basically, our real selves did a lucky draw for who goes with whom. I got...-rummages into a random box that randomly appeared-

America: _Please be with someone nice...please be with someone nice...and in my country too...I need my McDonald's..._

Cynthia: -takes out two papers and grinned- America and Norway! You are coming with me to New York!

America: Cool! Big Apple, here we come! –grins and wraps an arm over Norway's shoulder- We are gonna have a great time, buddy!

Norway: Just don't call me buddy

Vyera: Okay, my turn –grabs two pieces of paper from the box-

Prussia: _She's from Germany, right? God, please let that be my name! Please help the awesome me! I need beer and wurst!_

England: _Not Germany...Not Germany...Not Germany...Not Germany..._

Hungary: _Kill Romania...and Prussia..._

Spain: _Tomatoes~_

Vyera: -smiles- Prussia and Spain. You two are coming with me to Germany

Prussia: -grins- Awesome! And with one of my best buddies too!

Hungary: -grumbles-

Spain: Fusososososo~ That's great!

Dominique: Me next! Me next! –runs up to the box and takes out two papers-

Romania: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã iei~ Nu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei~ Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei~ Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI~_

Dominique: -smiles- Alright, let's see who gets to join me in Paris, France~ -pales and jaw drops- R-Romania...a-and...Hungary...

Hungary: What? A-are sure that's correct?

Dominique: -nods wryly-

Cynthia: -sighs and pats Dominique's shoulder- It was nice knowing you, my friend

France: Alright~ Now it's Alice's turn~

Alice: -sweat drops- Dude...

England: -face palms- You bloody wanker...we're the only ones left!

France: Ohonhonhon~ At least now we have the opportunity to know each other better, _Angleterre_ –winks-

England: I'm going to kill you

Alice: Maple!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, everyone! Q&amp;A is over! I'll have a week long holiday in like...four days which means fun, sun and lots of awesomeness<br>**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-Dominique**


	13. Fluff 3: IceCream

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating but school has been taking a huge toll on me lately. Plus, I had writer's block. Thanks to Swirly592 for prompting me to continue. You are officially awesome!**

**This is GermanyIsAwesome-NotPrussia's prize from my little contest**

**Contains PruHun, don't like it? Don't read! :)**

**Plus, it's also my first time writing about this pairing so I apologize if it's not to your licking.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Pru- I mean, Gilbert," Hungary said quickly, trying to avoid the prying eyes of the people around her. She turned her attention to Prussia, groaning in pain while rubbing his cheek. "We told you not to eat all that candy and yet you still did and now, you have a cavity," she scolded the albino ex-nation.<p>

"Shut up! I have to defend my awesome pride!" Prussia practically yelled. Pain raged throughout his mouth. "Ow! Stupid unawesome cavity!" he whined, stomping his foot on the ground.

The people in the waiting room stared at the grown man acting like a five year old. Hungary's face turned red with embarrassment. "Just ignore him...ignore him..." she mumbled, burying her face in a magazine. What she didn't notice was that the people were also staring at her _and her frying pan_.

"Hey! Elizabeta!" Prussia gritted his teeth. He cringed, trying to ignore the pain. "Hey, don't ignore the awesome me! Elizabeta!"

"Uh...Gilbert Beilschmidt?" the dentist's assistant said nervously, peering her head out from the door to the operating room. The Prussian and Hungarian looked up to her cautiously. She forced herself a smile. "The doctor will see you now"

Prussia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Finally! The awesome me has been tired of waiting for so long!" he rolled his eyes at the glare Hungary was giving him and ran into the room.

Hungary sighed and pulled away some of her brown hair away. "Maybe I can get to reading peacefully now," she breathed out. She was finally at ease.

However, it didn't last long.

"Wah! Get that thing away from the awesome me! It's so unawesome! Get it away! Elizabeta! Help the awesome me! No! No! ELIZABETAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hungary groaned and with an eye roll, ignored the Prussian's cries for help. _The dentist is only trying to fix his teeth_. A lump was present in her throat. Prussia wouldn't usually ask her for help so he must be in serious pain. She swallowed hard. _He'll be fine. He's Prussia. He's always boasting about how great he is...even if he isn't. _Hungary laughed at her thought. She looked back to the time when they were children and how they used to bicker and how she thought that she was a boy and when Prussia...

A blush crept up Hungary's face. _When he touched my underdeveloped chest_, she thought. He only meant well. He didn't know that the Hungarian was a girl. The both of them only knew when she had fully hit puberty. "I can't believe I thought I'd grow a *****" Hungary laughed quietly to herself.

Around two hours passed until Prussia came out. A seriously annoyed and pained look was on his face. "Thanks for the help, Elizabeta," he grumbled, shooting a glare at the calm female nation.

Hungary rolled her eyes. She tossed the magazine aside and stood up. "Whatever, Gilbert, let's go already," she mumbled. Two seconds out of dentist's office, the albino began complaining Hungary's ear off. She had considered completely shutting him out until...

"Hey, Elizabeta, let's go for something to eat" Hungary turned to him. Prussia pointed a small ice-cream shop in the corner. Hungary merely shrugged. The duo then ordered their assorted flavours. Hungary thought she was going to have a quiet ice cold sweet treat but that was not the case with Prussia.

"This ice-cream is awesome! It should be called Prussia Ice-cream because it's as awesome as me and my five meters!" Prussia laughed with ice-cream smeared all over his mouth. It didn't take long for him to notice that Hungary was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Elizabeta, what're you looking at?"

Hungary blinked in surprise and shook her head. "Nothing, something was on my mind"

Prussia smirked and scooted over to her. Hungary blushed. "Thinking about the awesome me, huh?" he teased, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"What? No!" she shrieked. "I was thinking how ridiculous you look with ice-cream all over your mouth!" she said and hurriedly used a napkin to wipe Prussia's face. "Why don't you eat properly next time?"

"Gah! Hey, not awesome!" Prussia pouted, tossing his ice-cream aside and grabbing Hungary's wrist. Their faces were inches apart: eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. Prussia looked into Hungary's moss green eye, ignoring the curses she was yelling at him. "Hey, Elizabeta, you're really pretty," he blurted out.

"W-what did you say?" Hungary questioned. Her face confused and also nervous. "Are you mad, Prussia? Did the doctor give you something to make you this way?" she whispered and did not expect for him to lean into her. "Gilbert, d-don't..."

Their lips met in a small tender kiss. Hungary was quickly mesmerized and engulfed. Who knew that Prussia was such a great kisser! Prussia held her face in his hands and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled away shortly and pressed in nose in her hair, making the Hungarian pant slightly. She closed her eyes and whispered his name, making the Prussian smirk. He leaned down to her neck, getting ready to take it to the next level.

"Hey, Gilbert, Elizabeta!" a familiar voice rang through the air. Hungary's eyes widen and she quickly pushed Prussia off her as Morgan ran up to them. "Hey! Fancy seeing you two around here," she beamed and laughed awkwardly. "Anyways, what are you two doing here?"

"Nothing," Prussia shrugged and shot a wink at the flushing Hungarian. "Just...having some ice-cream together"

"Shut up," Hungary scowled at him. She will make sure he will never tell this to anyone _at_ _all_ with the help of her trusty frying pan.


	14. Cynthia, America and Norway to NY

**Okay, this chapter is short. I know. But at least, I updated, right?**

**Anyways...**

**To ChuckMeNerdHerd15: N. Italy and S. Italy are not in this story at the moment. Alice and Dominique however were cosplaying as them to confuse the unit nations**

**To Swirly592: I shall update as fast as possible! Hooray for random stuff!**

**To Myrna Maeve: Yes, your Fluff request in on it's way~! Expect a lot of nations not acting like themselves! **

**~Disclaimer~**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. Now to the comment question of the day which comes from a nation called Prussia and he said:**

**Who's awesome?**

**Leave interesting or creative responses in the reviews beloooow~ And yes, I copied that from RWJ of the Youtube which also does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>You can probably guess how difficult it was to get flight tickets for America and Norway. Surprisingly enough, it was actually pretty easy. I didn't know how they did it. I left them alone for five minutes to get some coffee and when I came back, they had first class legitimate tickets on the same flight as me to New York.<p>

I sighed and stared out the window of the plane. There was really nothing outside but fluffy white clouds and the glaring sun from above. Oh, what I am saying! My daddy is from the land where the sun always shines! I should be more optimistic!

"Like, c'mon, Lukas! Entertain me or something before I die of boredom!" America whined as loudly as he possibly could. The other passengers were staring at him. My face was growing warm from embarrassment and I tried to focus more on the clouds.

Norway looked at him with a blank expression. "I don't want to so shut up," his voice was as cold as steel. America flinched back and pouted. "Why don't you play some video games or listen to the radio then, Alfred?" Okay, at least he was being nice. "Because if you keep bothering me, I will put an end to you," he said in a low threatening voice. I could only describe his face at the moment as Norway's Special Glare.

America backed away from Norway and raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. "T-there's no need for that. Just chill, buddy, chill," he laughed nervously. Norway's Special Glare intensified to Norway's Special Glare Level Two. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Wah! Cynthia, help me!"

_Just ignore them, Cynthia. Even if it is America, you can't embarrass yourself now. Mom and dad wouldn't like that. In fact, I don't even know what happens when I show up at their doorstep with two guys they've never met before. Ah~ This is so hard~_

"Cynthia...? Are you ignoring me too?" I looked up and my heart literally broke. America's eyebrows were furrowed upward, his blue eyes looking away and the corners of his mouth were tilted down ever so slightly. "I know I'm not the most considerate of people so I can understand if you don't want me around or feel embarrassed by me," he said in a hoarse voice. "I'd like it if you could talk to me or something but I understand if you don't want to"

I fought back a sob. Tears started to fill my eyes. "Alfred..." my voice sounded weak. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll always be your friend"

America blushed and he smiled gently. "Cynthia..." he whispered and inched closer. My heartbeat sped up rapidly. I could almost feel his breath, feel his lips. My eyes closed and I began to feel nervous. Am I really about to get a kiss from America? I mean we barely knew each other like on a personal level but I just...I really like him.

"Mommy, those two people are showing public displays of affection!"

Stupid kid ruining my moment with America!

Well, the flight landed pretty fast and the three of us were already on our way to my parents' house. I've never been so nervous. Well, I have but that's another story. I sat in the driver seat and America in the passenger. Norway was sitting in the back. Good thing I rented a car beforehand.

"So, Cynthia," I looked over to America sitting next to me momentarily before refocusing on the road again. He seemed pretty engulfed at the bright lights and city wonders of New York. "You really grew up here? With all the Broadway and- HOT DOGS!" he jumped out from his seat. His blue eyes sparkled and he looked simply adorable gushing over the sights.

I laughed to myself and looked up to the rear view mirror to Norway sitting in the back. He looked a little woozy. "Hey, Norway, you okay back there?" I asked worriedly, pulling the car over. Luckily, I found a parking space too.

"Dude, you look as green as a broccoli," America exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to the ever worsening Norwegian.

Norway grumbled lowly. He wrapped an arm over her stomach and other to whip some sweat off his brow. "I'm completely fine. Thank you very much," he said through gritted teeth and sounding very annoyed. He then pulled both hands over his mouth. "Maybe, I'm not that well after all..."

My eyes widen. "Hold on, Norway! Don't puke in the car! It's rental!" I panicked and began searching frantically for a disposable bag of some sort. I looked up to America, my hands still moving like lightning. "Alfred, a little help would be nice!"

"R-right!" he shuttered and began searching his end of the car.

"I don't think...I can hold it in," Norway whimpered.

"Search, America! Search!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. America pulled out a paper bag from the glove compartment and tossed it over to Norway just in time. I sighed and tried to soothe my racing heart as the sound of Norway puking behind me ensured. I patted America on his shoulder and gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Alfred, you really saved my bank account there"

He grinned proudly and pushed his fists onto his sides. "Of course! I'm the hero after all!"

I giggled and pulled my hand away. He can be so cute sometimes. "You okay now, Nor-Nor?" I asked. He nodded shakily, holding the paper bag close to his chest. "Don't worry, we'll arrive at my parents' house soon," I said lightly, turning the car engine on again. "My older brother is specialist so he can prescribe you some meds"

"Dude, how many of your family members are doctors?" America laughed, jokingly.

I smiled at him. "Almost everyone in my family holds the doctor title. I'm the fifth generation along with my two brothers"

America gulped in response. "****, we are gonna die, Norway"

* * *

><p>America's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I dreaded walking up to the Lopez household. Even though there was a sunny warm air of the area, all I could feel was that I was going to die. C'mon, we saw those Demonic Chevalier Brothers, right? They were totally insane! Worst part was that Norway and I were gonna meet her parents as well. Cynthia told me they were nice people but I had a really bad feeling that several parts of my body are gonna be rearranged.<p>

"You know, Cynthia, we could always just stay in a hotel or something. I don't really want to...you know...uh...impose?" I grinned up weakly at the red head.

She turned to me and put her hands on her hips. "Alfred~!" she whined and pouted. "I already told you like a million times that my parents and brothers are fine with you and Norge staying over!"

I could already feel my face warming up. Cynthia was so cute! To me, she was even cuter than Dominique with bunny ears and a pink frilly dress! Why did I think of that? I quickly shook it off and nodded solemnly at Cynthia. "Alright, fine, it's our funeral anyways, right, Nor?" I mumbled, glancing over to Norway.

"Blergh!" was all I could hear from him as he threw up once again in the brown paper bag. I sighed and patted his back. Poor guy, he just had to get well...I think motion sickness or something. Too bad he doesn't have my great immune system. I sneezed and quickly rubbed my nose. Probably the economy.

"_Cynthia__! __Bienvenido de nuevo,__mi niña__!_" a cheerful voice greeted. I looked up to a slightly built man with fairly messy brown hair and a pair of teal eyes that were the same shade as Cynthia's. He could be an older version of Spain if I didn't notice the eye color. He smiled broadly and pulled her into a tight hug. I guess he was her dad.

Cynthia laughed, patting the older man's back. "It's great to see you too, daddy!"

Her dad chuckled and ruffled her hair ever so slightly. "That's my little girl," he mused.

I blinked. "Wow, I guess Cynthia was right after all," I mumbled. I wonder how old is her dad because he looked forty-eight tops and Cynthia was twenty-four.

Mr Lopez then looked passed his daughter's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at us. "Cynthia, who are these boys with you?" he sounded nice but I was already feeling scared in my sneakers.

"Oh, daddy, these are two of my other friends that I mentioned in my e-mail," Cynthia chimed, stepping aside to give her dad a better view. "This is Alfred and Reino"

I swallowed hard and forced a confident look on my face which I think I was failing at the moment. "Hi, Mr Lopez! Nice to meet you! Just so you know, I didn't touch your daughter _at all_!" Stupid! You don't say that to a girl's dad especially when you did try to kiss her in the airplane a few hours ago!

"Nice to meet you- blergh!" Norway again threw up in the paper bag. He looked up shakily. Dude didn't look too good now. "I'm sorry, I might have caught something from the plane," he mumbled before throwing up again.

I got a little grossed out. "Dude, we should really get you to see a doctor," I said worriedly.

"If that's the situation, then all of you come in now!" Mr Lopez ushered us inside of the house. It was pretty homey and luxurious too. "I'll take your friend here to Diego. Go see if your mother needs help in the kitchen," he said quickly, grabbing Norway's arm. "Don't puke on the carpet, boy. It was a gift from my sister"

"Alright, daddy," Cynthia laughed awkwardly and turned to me. "C'mon, Alfred, let's see if my mama needs help," she said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around mine.

I flushed. Hopefully she didn't see that. "O-okay"

It didn't take very long for Cynthia to be hugged yet again. This time, however, it was either her older sister or mother. She had wavy blonde hair, soft brown eyes and fair skin. "Cynthia, what took you so long to get here?" she gushed in a thick British accent. Mom, definitely mom. Her eyes then spotted me.

"Hello, ma'am," I smiled at her.

A sly smile pulled up on her lips. "Oh? Who is this dashing young man?" Dashing. England is going to get a kick out of that. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mama!" Cynthia shrieked. Her face was as red as Elmo. "Alfred is...he's just a friend!" she said quickly looking down to her feet. Mrs Lopez laughed in amusement. "A-anyways, daddy sent us here to see if we could help you out mama"

"Hm? Oh, yes, you two could help Matthew and Nicolas in making the burgers out in the back," she smiled nervously. "You know they can't cook half the burgers they make"

"Sure, mama," Cynthia nodded, grabbed my hand and rushed me out to the back. She stopped mid way and flashed a nervous smile at me. "Sorry, my parents are...well...a little embarrassing"

I grinned at her. "Hey, it's alright, parents are like that," I looked over to the side, thinking about how embarrassing England is sometimes. "I should know," I laughed quickly to myself. At least, it wasn't France who took care of me. Poor Canada, he...wait, who was that again?

"Hey, big sister, get your arse over here and help us with these burgers!" The two of us looked up. A guy and a little kid that looked like male carbon copies of Cynthia's dad were cooking (actually burning up) some meat on the grill. The younger narrowed his teal eyes at us. "Hey, if you have any thoughts of touching my big sister, you're in for it, ****head!" he yelled, pointing his index finger at me.

I felt a vein popped. I seriously wanted to pulverize this kid. I'm the hero! I'm supposed to get the girl! "Watch your language, _hermanito_!" she fumed at ten year old. He huffed and pouted, turning away from her. She sighed and cursed something in Spanish.

"Dude, I like totally won't touch your sister! She like is a total babe!" I laughed, waving my hand airily. Just when I thought the coast was clear, I was almost hit with a black chard hamburger. I quickly looked up. The blood was flushed out from my face. "Like what was that for, man?"

The older carbon copy smiled but I could see the malice in his eyes. "Say anything like that, ***hole and you will find yourself ****less in the morning," he said lightly, pushing back some of his dark brown hair from his eyes. "And I _am _licensed to do so"

I gulped and nodded wryly. "Matt, why do you always do that to every guy I bring home? You can't cut off peoples' ***** whenever you want to!" Cynthia whined, looking very much annoyed. Matt shrugged. "And, Nicolas!" she turned to the kid but he gave her the puppy dog look. Cynthia eventually caved in and waved him off. "Never mind, just don't curse so much, alright?" That made the young boy grin.

Well, this will sure to be one hell of an afternoon.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Alfred, Reino," Diego, the oldest of the siblings, growled our names as he shot a glare at us from across the picnic tables. His brown eyes were merciless and cold through his messy blonde hair. "How long have you known Cynthia? Also, where did you meet each other?" he asked casually, resting his chin on his hands.<p>

"Mama, Diego is questioning the guests again!" Cynthia whined, interlocking her eyes her mother's. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously, Diego, I'm like twenty-four years old, I think I know how to differentiate between the nice guys and the bad guys"

I should probably reassure her family and tell them I am a _nice guy. _"Yeah, dude! I'm the hero! I'm always the good guy!" I grinned that didn't help with gaining her brothers' trust. "Uh...uh..." I looked around, trying to avoid their hard glares. I looked down to my burger. Burger, yes! That's it! I quickly grabbed it and took a big bite out of it. "Wow, this sure a good burger! Is this like a family recipe or something? I've never tasted anything like it!" Norway, however, was sort of snickering at my exclamation.

Mrs L smiled broadly. "Thank you, Alfred, I'm glad _somebody _likes my cooking," she shot a small disapproving look to her family members. They put their heads down, smiling sheepishly. She turned to me, holding up a plate of hot dogs. "Here, have some of these too~"

"Thanks, Mrs L!" I grinned, grabbing a bunch of hot dogs and stuffing them in my mouth.

She smiled and giggled. "Oh, Alfred, just call me 'mama'"

"M-mama!" all of her children gasped in unison. Their eyes were wide and mouths flapping like fish.

Mr Lopez laughed wryly. "_Mi amor, _I think that's making the children a little uncomfortable" He didn't look too hot himself.

"Nonsense, love!" Mrs L exclaimed and waved her hand dismissively. "Alfred and Reino are nice boys and they're also close to Cynthia's age. No harm in calling me 'mama'" No wonder I liked Mrs L so much. She's just like Cynthia! I mean, Cynthia is just like her! Ah, this is confusing for my poor heroic brain.

"B-but...mom!" Nicolas exclaimed. "You like one of them is gonna marry Cynthia!" he pouted. He yelped when Cynthia threw him a punch in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?" Cynthia hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'm like twenty-four now. I can make my own decisions and I can decide who I want to date and/or marry!" Cynthia grumbled.

"What?" Nicolas' eyes got big and teary eyed. Oh, hamburgers, don't tell me he's going to use the puppy dog face! That's my face! The ten year olds' lower lip quivered and he latched onto his sister's arm. "Wah! Don't leave me big sis! Don't get married with the idiot and leave me all alone!" he wailed at the top of his lungs. That little...

"Now, now, don't cry," Cynthia said nervously, trying to soothe the crying child. He stroked his head lovingly which sort of made me jealous. "Don't worry, Nicolas, I won't get married anytime soon, alright?"

* * *

><p>~Night time~<p>

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, since all the guest rooms have been taken over by my brothers, you guys can sleep with me in my old room," I said quickly and ushered the two boys inside. My eyes were quickly turned to the big stuffed polar bear sitting on my bed. "Po-bear!" I squealed and tackled the stuff toy with a big hug.<p>

"Aw, that's adorable, Cynthia," America laughed, taking off his shirt. I felt my face warming and dug my head in Po-bear's soft fur. "Okay! Dibs on the co- Hey! No fair, Nor!" I looked up slightly to a _shirtless _America and Norway in his PJs, sitting on the couch and casually reading a book.

Norway looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes at America. "I was here first so bug off before I hurt you," he said coldly. America flinched a bit but nodded. "Good, then I'll sleep here," Norway nodded and returned to his book.

America frowned and turned to me with his shoulders slumped. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor"

My heard literally broke in two. I couldn't let him sleep on the floor. My good heart wouldn't allow it! I quickly sat up and grabbed his wrist. America's eyes widen and he looked at me with red cheeks. "Uh...you can sleep on my bed...I'll sleep on the floor," I whispered quickly, not looking up to him.

"N-no, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," he flushed. "I'm the hero after all," he grinned.

"No, you take the bed. I'll be fine"

"I insist. You take the bed"

"No, _I _insist"

"No, me. I'm the hero"

"No, me! You're the guest!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"MEEEEEEEEE!"

"This is going to take a while," Norway yawned, pulling the blanket over himself. "Goodnight, everyone"


	15. Fluff 4: Anniversary

**This is Myrna Maeve's prize for my contest like a million years back. Hope you like it! I know it's not the same way how you requested it Myrna but so...-crosses my fingers-  
><strong>

**And I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in like...a trillion years but last week was my birthday! :3 HOORAY FOR BEING OFFICIALLY SIXTEEN! Unfortunately I got the flu JUST A DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY. Other than that, I've seriously been considering remaking this entire story :/ I don't know. I can't decide at the moment  
><strong>

**Contains Parallel! RomaniaXOC. Don't like? Don't read :]**

**Hetalia...it no belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Parallel Romania stood over his suitcase of neatly packed dress shirts, clothes and <em>toys<em> (yes, let's call them that for now) he was planning to do to his wife. He used to be filled with so much happiness and excitement when he looked at those items. However, they were now a reminder to him of how much he missed his other half. Athena was very cold at delivering news to her workers (specifically to Parallel Romania's household) and so is Parallel America but he is a good drinking buddy though.

"Stupid Sinners," he grumbled, digging his head in his wife's pillow. He inhaled her warm bursting scent that would usually make him go wild. This was a trait that was normal for half vampires but Myrna's scent had...a certain kick to it that made Parallel Romania addicted to it. "Ruining my wife's and I's trip," he said sourly.

Just as he was at his lowest, came in Parallel England. "D-Dracul? C-can I come in?" England asked in a small timid voice. Parallel Romania sat up and turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. The timid man squeaked. "Uh...you seemed a little down...s-so I..." he shuttered, looking down to the tray of delicate cakes and glasses of blood being held in his shaking hands.

"Oh, thank you, Kendall," the Romanian smiled slightly and got off of his bed. "Here, let me help you with that," he said gently, taking the tray from the shaking Brit's hands. Kendall nodded shyly. "How's your husband? Is he alright?"

"Y-yes, Basile is f-fine," England smiled broadly and laughing light heartedly. He rubbed the bite mark on his neck thoughtfully. "Though, I do wish he wouldn't bite so hard," he said softly, almost in a whisper. Romania sometimes wished his friend could speak a little louder from time to time like Norway or England's son, Canada. "Anyways...R-Romania, where's Morgan?" England asked timidly.

The frown returned on the Romanian's face. "The duration of her assignment is increased because of the Sinners escape into the other world," he muttered sadly. The memory of Morgan's warm smile and sweet laughter made his heart ache for her.

England blinked. "Why don't you use a spell to travel to the parallel world?" Romania's ears perked at his friend's suggestion. England beamed with a smile. "You have all the reagents so I think it should be successful"

"England, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Romania cried cheerfully, pulling the small blonde man in a tight hug. "I'll be able to see my lovely wife all thanks to you, my friend!"

* * *

><p>Parallel Romania's POV<p>

It took me quite a while to locate the place where Myrna was staying. Seriously, how many apartments in this world have a group a girls living in the penthouse? It took me a few days but I finally made it!

"What? All of them left the country?"

The middle aged man standing in front of me, apparently a fellow tenet of the luxury building, groaned and rubbed his ears. "Yes, boy," he said with a scowl. "Those girls went all over the place with their friends. A pair of boys for each of them I tell you!" He crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head disapprovingly. "If my daughter were like that…" he muttered a few times, looking severely stressed.

_Wow, and I thought our world's social workings were strange, _I thought. My train of thought was lost shortly when my phone (courtesy of England) vibrated from my jeans pocket. "Excuse me a moment, sir," I smiled politely at the man. He seemed a bit annoyed. I flashed him a nervous smile and turned around, scooping the phone out and putting it against my ear. "_Alo?_"

"Don't just _'alo' _me, Romania!" a familiar voice rang through. "I found out from Iggy that you hijacked one of Athena's vehicles and travelled here? What were you thinking?" Myrna shrieked on the other end.

I laughed dryly. "It's good to hear from you too, my wife"

"R-Romania!" I could already imagine her blushing already. I was close to a fit of laughter. "Don't laugh at me," I heard her pout. She's so cute~ "Besides that, Dracul," her tone suddenly turned serious. "I want you to go back to our world as fast as possible. Now"

"Now, why would I do that?" I whispered, feeling a small smirk thug.

"It's very dangerous at the moment, Romania!" she exclaimed. "The Sinners just escaped! I need to do my mission! It's important!"

I paused. My throat felt dry. "So important that you forgot to check the date?"

"Huh?"

"It's our anniversary"

"Oh, is it now?" Guilt and sadness was in her voice. My heart began to break. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. Our trip was today, wasn't it?"

"Yes, unfortunately it _was_," I sighed. Myrna didn't respond. "And I had to put back all those nice toys I got ready for us. I was looking forward to see you in that tight, lacy-"

"ROMANIA!" Myrna quickly cut me off. She's really embarrassed now.

I smiled proudly. "Besides, I knew how important your mission was. I just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary, Myrna"

"…"

"Even if it does mean I have to come over there and kidnap you myself~!"

"ROMA-!"

"Happy Anniversary!"


	16. Dominique Has A Temperature

**Hello, loves! Look who's back with a vengeance! Anyways...FINALLY, this chapter is done so now I get to publish it and have that sinking feeling upon my chest be lifted! Whee~! Also, I saw the design for Kugelmugel. First thought that comes to my mind when I saw him was "PRUSSIA AND AUSTRIA'S LOVE CHILD!"  
><strong>

**Honestly, I felt horrible for leaving all of you hanging for so long. A lot of things have happened (mostly mid-terms next month, college surveying etc.) but I'm back and writing as fast as my short fingers could! I feel awesome now**

**To DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Of course! One should never forget an anniversary even if your world's apart! I can't help it, I'm a bit of a romantic **

** To Swirly592: And yes, she has, my friend**

**To Neeky-chan: Your OC will appear soon! So be excited, dear!**

**To Myrna Meave: Romania is as sweet as sugar itself! I've always wanted to write a kidnapping and love all together in one story! Whose house? Wait and see, dear, you'd be surprised**

**To XxDarkangelx: IT'S SO FLUFFY! It's a secret so I can't tell you~ And onwards! **

**To Chi-Chan16: Aw, thank you so much! FrUK? Dude! FrUK is one of my favourtie pairings (along with others but if I list them all I think this chapter will overload). I plan to write a Fluff about it soon  
><strong>

**Anyways, I have a few Fluff ideas that have been stuck in my head for a while but I don't know which one to do first! Here are a few: **

**-Gilbird's Untold Story  
><strong>

**-The Seme Uke Problem**

**-Nations Need Jobs **

**-England's E-Zone (FrUK)**

**-Where's Spain?**

**Yup, lots of Fluff. I can't help it. **

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Is everything with you?"<p>

"Yes"

"Passport?"

"Yes"

"Identification card?"

"Yes"

"Flight tickets?"

"Yes"

"Underwear?"

"For **** sake, _yes!_"

This was a regular thing at the airport with Cynthia and I. Every time, and I do mean every, I was about to board a flight, she acts like the grown up. Okay, yes, she _is _a year older than me but I'm ****ing twenty-three for ****'s sake! Oh, how I love the foul mouth I inherited from my mother. It makes me feel awesome.

"Shhhhhh~! Don't use that language! There are children here!" Cynthia scolded in a very low and quiet voice that was loud enough for me to hear. A few adults (like mid thirties and above) in the area shot us a few odd looks, teenagers (which is odd since it was a school day) gave me a few cheesy grins and wolf whistles (most of them were guys) and children were asking their parents what the f word meant which also adds a few glares from the adults. "Really, Dominique, your potty mouth has gotten worse since you were chibi-fied," Cynthia sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

I wanted to yell and curse more. I couldn't help it, my personality definitely changed from all the _magical_ things that have happened to me. My pirate's tongue was about to be heard until a more than familiar hand was placed on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Cynthia, we'll take care of her just fine," Vincent smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I shot him a small steely glare that I hadn't used in a while. Smiling oh-so-stupidly, Vincent beamed and his green eyes sparked with excitement. "Baby fox is giving me her cute little pout! How adorable~!"

And my parents wonder why I question his intellect. "Dominique! Would you mind helping us a bit with _our _situation?" Hungary hissed in annoyance. I turned around, shrugging Vincent's hand off my shoulder. Hungary and Romania were on top guard with my other two idiotic brothers (Thomas and Leon if you've forgotten) glaring down at them with the intent to harm. Seriously, why do I have to be stuck with the insane older brothers? "Tommy! Lion! Will you _please _stop harassing my friends before I bite the both you in the arse?" I grumbled furiously. I quickly raised my hand just as Vincent was about to say something stupid. "That includes you as well, Vince"

After a series of really, _really _pointless arguments and a bribe in the shape of cake (I can't help it! I am weak! Weak but awesome though!), we were all on our way to Paris, France.

* * *

><p>"HAH! I won! I just knew I would because I am THAT awesome!" Leon laughed, mockingly.<p>

I quickly hid behind Romania, shooting my ignorant brother the steely glare as he grinned and laughed. He really scares me out sometimes, a close second to Russia. "Leon," Thomas breathed out, placing his hand on the bouncing twenty-eight year old man's (yes, my brothers are all twenty-eight) shoulder. Leon stopped and looked at Thomas curiously. "Dude, it's just UNO"

Leon pouted and crossed him arms over his chest. "You're only saying that because you're jealous"

"**** NO!"

"Dominique, watch your language!"

"Fine…_PERKELE_!"

"Don't curse in another language!"

Let's just say, the next few hours were of me cursing in several different languages and a large usage of the Google translator by my brothers.

* * *

><p>In France's pan- I mean, Paris, France~<p>

* * *

><p>Cold…yes, cold. The plane arrived around 2-3 a.m. in the morning. The weather was dreadfully cold and I was very fatigued from the flight. Unfortunately, I did forget to pack some thicker clothes so I had no choice but to use the (fake) furry cloak I was going to use for my Viking!Norway cosplay. I still looked pretty bad*** with it though. Hm…maybe I should sport this look more often…<p>

"Ahchoo!"

However, it didn't prevent me from catching a cold.

Hungary sighed and gave me a pat on the head. "_Isten,_ _bar__átom, _you should have packed some other coats besides this…uh…furry thing," she laughed nervously. I huffed and wiped some of the snot from my reddening nose. "By the way, what _are _you going to do with it? It doesn't really look like it should be used for normal wear"

"There's a…gathering for the French cosplayers here in Paris in a few days…and I have been meaning…to go as a Viking version of Finland (even though Finland never had a Viking culture) so I…packed this," I muttered between sniffles and nose rubbing. _Mon dieu_, it sucks having a cold.

Just after a few moments of sniffling and getting rid of all the snot I had, I felt warmth. It was the warmth of a body against mine. My heart skipped a beat as he nuzzled his nose at the side of my head. "All that fur makes you look fluffy, _mae vulpe~_ I couldn't help it," Romania whispered playfully. My mind went blank for a couple of moments. I did come back and I did not like what I was seeing. "Ow! That hurt, _Ungaria_!" Romania yelled at the brunette glaring down at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_Hülye__ Románia! _Would you rather have her," she pointed at me. "_b__á__tyja _kill you for that?"

"No, I don't think I'd like getting bludgeoned by those _Brothers dominice_," Romania muttered sourly.

I sighed, grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Don't worry, both of you," I said, quickly patting away any dirt off of Romania's clothes. "Even if they are the _Frères__démoniaques, _they swore to me that they would not harm you in any way. In return, I allowed them to…do their thing, as you may say" I murmured. A smile found its way on my face. "There, good as new"

"_M__ulţumesc, mae vulpe," _he smiled. He paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow. _What is he thinking about? _I asked in my mind. Romania's face then brightened. "I know! I'll take you out on a date!"

"Eh?" my mouth was flapping open like the fish in the market. When the thought finally registered in my brain, I was seriously blushing. "A-are you serious, Ro- I mean, Nikolai?" I practically shrieked. Romania winced and rubbed his ears painfully. I frowned and used the furry cloak to cover the lower side of my face. "S-sorry," I muttered, looking up slightly.

"Ah, it's okay, _mae vulpe_," he grinned slightly. "So…I'll take that as a yes?" I paused and pulled together my thoughts. Before I could react, I felt a small peck at the side of my face. I flustered and looked up. "I'll tell you the details later, _mae vulpe_," Romania murmured, tucking some loose hair behind my ear. "I look forward to our date"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO _PETIT RENARD_?"

Romania jumped and made a mad dash as my Demonic Brothers swooped in and chased the European nation. Thomas stayed back and turned to me, grabbing me by my shoulders. The scary thing was that he looked a lot like Sweden which is strange since I didn't think the same of Vincent and Leon. "Little sister, did he do something to you? You're face is all red," he said in a low voice, pulling the furry cloak down from my face.

"I'm fine. Really, _grand frère_," I whispered quietly. He didn't seem to buy it though. "Can we go now? I don't feel very well"

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it's official, Dominique, you have a fever," my mother said with a sigh. She looked down at me with concern green eyes and stroked my forehead lovingly. "You'll have to stay in bed and get plenty of rest, understand, <em>pikkuinen<em>?" My mother's half Finnish so sometimes she speaks Finnish once in a while.

I felt horrible and ultimately bitter on the inside. "I got it, mama," I groaned, closing my eyes for a moment. Blinking was painful. I was burning all over. "And can you please not call me '_pikkuinen'_? _Petit renard_ has already invaded most of my lifetime," I whimpered, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She laughed, her curly dark locks bouncing. "Alright, Dominique, but I won't guarantee that with your father or siblings, alright?" she said jokingly, pinching my cheeks slightly. It annoyed me just a little but I was used to my mother doing it to me. She stood up from my bedside and turned to me momentarily. "Get plenty of rest. I'll bring you some scones and tea later, alright?"

"Really? Your scones and tea?" My mother's smile widened and she nodded. I beamed. "I haven't had those in a very long time! Can't I have them now?"

"Don't act so un-lady-like, Dominique!" my mother scold, wagging a finger at me. Then she laughed when I huffed up my cheeks. "I'll be back in a few hours," she said before leaving my room.

I let out a small sigh and turned over to my stomach. My body felt tired and extremely. I pulled down the blanket and allowed my wings to stretch. Looking over my shoulder, I've noticed that the tiny waxy black bat wings had grown slightly. Damn, it's going to get harder trying to hide them soon.

I let out a small sigh. _Having a temperature really ****ing sucks._

"_Mae vulpe~!_" I looked up. Romania came in with a wide smile plastered on his face and a stuffed toy wolf in his hand. He looked really classy in his red dress shirt, loose black tie and blazer, along with a pair of quite fitting black slacks. But his hat; that tiny hat sitting precariously on the side of his head was always a winner for me. It's too cute, darn it! "I hope you didn't forget our date because you're on it right now!" he said, laughing happily and running inside.

I blinked at him for a moment. "Romania, I have a fever. I can't go out like this," I said in a semi-quiet voice. My throat was starting to hurt and I winced slightly in pain. "I'm sorry, Romania, but can I have a rain check?" I asked him, forcing a small smile on my face.

However he pouted and wrinkled his nose. Why must the personification of Romania be so darn cute? "But I went to the trouble of getting this wolf for you!" he whined, giving me the puppy dog look. "I even had to tie up your brothers and _Ungaria _and throwing them in a closetso I could go out with you!"

I breathed out and ran my fingers through my hair. "Really, Ro-Ro, I am sorry but," I paused, thinking back to what he said. "Y-you locked Hungary and my brothers in a closet?" I yelled, causing my voice to crack. I sat up, coughing and patting my chest.

Romania rushed over to me, smoothing out my messy long hair (which is exactly the reason why I usually kept it short) and moving his hand down my back. "You should really learn to relax, _mae vulpe_. You won't get any better like that," he murmured softly in my ear. If my face could get any warmer, it would be now.

However, I wasn't regular Dominique at the moment, I was little sister/friend Dominique worried about her frying pan wielding fellow yaoi loving friend and her three idiotic but sometimes sweet (don't tell them that) big brothers.

"I know I won't get better but you locked them up in a _closet_! I'm worried as hell, Ro-Ro!"

"…"

"…"

"…call me 'Ro-Ro' from now on and I'll tell you where they are"

I grinned. "Deal, Ro-Ro!" I struggled a bit but jumped out of my bed, somewhat tumbling onto Romania and sending he and I crashing to the floor. "Onwards, Ro-Ro!" I giggled, feeling a bit lightheaded. I didn't feel like myself. I felt all bubbly and fuzzy inside.

"_Mae vulpe, _you're burning up," Romania said, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead. His cool hand felt nice against my skin. I had to close my eyes and pushed myself further. I started to feel his palms getting sweaty but it smelled nice, really nice actually. "_La naiba, mae vulpe_! You're temperature's rising by the second!" he panicked. He stood up, putting one hand under my head and the other under my legs. "I-I'll get you to _Ungaria!_ She'll know what to do!"

My mind was very fuzzy at this time. I could barely make out my surroundings. All I could feel was a breath breeze and the pounding of Romania's heart. I was so confused, so dazed. I heard Hungary yelling at Romania before I felt being grabbed. Everything was so bright and so loud, nothing made sense. It was pure madness.

"Get an ambulance!" Thomas yelled angrily but I could only hear worry in his voice. Opening my eyes for a brief moment, my brothers and both of my parents were all standing over me. All of them sounded frantic and helpless and I could barely hear their cries of desperation.

After all, I was the daughter with the weak heart.

How I hated those words growing up. I hated being weak and helpless. I hated that feeling. I never wanted this stupid heart that couldn't even take a fever.

I hated that my physical body was weak.

Hatred truly is a strong emotion.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oui. Je vous remercie, docteur,"<em> a tall slim man mumbled to man in front of him. The doctor nodded curtly before walking away. The sighed and ran his fingers through his long red hair. "_Mon dieu…_" he muttered bitterly. His golden eyes were slit when he looked through the clear glass door.

His daughter was lying motionless on the bed. Wires and machines were strapped to her through sharp needles piercing through her skin. She looked deathly pale and that horrid ugly hospital nightgown was not helping her look any better. His wife, his other daughter, his three sons and two close friends of his daughter were in that room with looks of despair on their faces.

Again, this man sighed. _Better do it than never, Deon, _he whispered in his mind and entered the room. Adeline was first to respond. She quickly got up from the couch where her mother was sitting. "Papa? Is she going to be alright?" she asked in a small whimper. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying. "Well, is she?"

"Yes," Deon Chevalier smiled slightly. The other members of the room looked up to him with hopeful looks in their eyes. "She will be fine. The doctor said she only fainted because she was under a slight amount of stress. Her heart is fine. She live"

"It's 'she _will _live', you bloody wanker!" Caroline Chevalier yelled forcefully at her husband. He merely smiled at her. Caroline huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't waste two years of my life teaching you English for you to butcher it!"

"Y-yes, I apologize, _mon amour_," he whispered softly. Yes, he was ashamed to admit it but his Caroline wears the pants in their relationship. It did make 'the bouncy bed game' very, _very _enjoyable for the Frenchman. Oh la la~ But when he topped her, she was so cute! Blushing and- ah, this information is not suitable for the young ones. Forget, forget, forget…

Leon looked over to Hungary. She was beaming with delight. He winced and looked over to his two 'technically' older brothers. They had looks that screamed 'You have to do this, bro'. Leon sighed and stood up, walking over to the Romanian boy who had been as silent as a mouse during the whole ordeal.

"Uh…hey, Nikolai, yo-"

"_Mulţumesc__lui Dumnezeu__!__" _Romania cheered, leaping his and doing cartwheels. "_Mae vulpe _is going to live! She's going to live! We need to celebrate! We need wine! _Mae vulpe _is not going to join the Underworld!"

And this continues for a whole hour until Romania tripped and smashed his head into the wall. Everyone was silent for a moment but he pulled away from the wall and turned to them. A small trickle of blood was travelling down his face but his grin never left. "I'm alright!"

The Demonic Brothers groaned at the sound of the Hungarian woman's laughter. "Pay up, boys! I win!"

Deon and Caroline were baffled but Adeline knew clearly what her brothers had done behind everyone's backs. "You were betting again? Big brothers!" she gasped in shock.

"It was only five Euros, baby sister," Vincent reassured his other younger sister when the three of them took each took out five Euros and handed them sadly in the palm of Hungary's hand.

"Serves you right for betting foolishly, boys!" Hungary laughed mockingly and winked at them.

The boys turned to their mother. They knew she was not going to be happy. "Mama?" they said in unison.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Three of you. Grounded. No going out, no dates, no clubbing, no telly and you'll have to help your Aunt Margaret during the weekend back in England"

"No! Not Aunt Margaret!" Leon gasped in horror. His light grey eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "I'll even stay with Uncle Jerry and his horrid cigarette smelling house but not Aunt Margaret! Have mercy on me, mama!"

Thomas grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leon, we're all identical. She pinches all of our cheeks"

"But you guys don't have to get set up on the dates she picks out for me!" Leon cried desperately and shivered. "And the outfits…oh, the outfits!"

"Well, you are her favourite nephew, dude," Vincent laughed dryly, patting his younger brother's shoulder. _At least, I'm only the favourite when it comes to our hot distant cousins._

"Boo hoo, guys! You're going to stay with Aunt Maggie!" Adeline grinned, laughing mockingly. This earned her three small glares from the boys.

Hungary laughed. "What a lovely family"

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM MY CURL, YOU FROG!"

Everyone's heads turned. The once comatose girl was now awake and clinging onto a fluffy wolf plush toy for her dear life. Her family stared at her. She blinked. "Uh…hi, how long was I asleep?"

Silence.

Dominique perched a brow. Romania awkwardly went over to her. "Your wings are unfolded!" he whispered.

"W-what?" Dominique panicked, looking over at the bat wings unfolded and flapping happily for her family to see. "Uh…uh…I can explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody's noticed, it's in reverse chronology at the moment. I'm experimenting it with this and the next two chapters<strong>

**-Dominique**


	17. Prussia's Pain

**Hello, loves! Sorry that I've been on hiatus lately. Exams started about a week ago. I was in no mood to write. BUT that's over with. This chapter a A LOT shorter than I wanted it to be. Very disappointed by it. Been working on it while I had to mood so I kept writing and re-writing. Finally got sick of it and tried to finish it as quickly as possible. Other than that, enjoy~**

**To DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Yes! Well, they were bound to be revealed sooner or later  
><strong>

**To Myrna Meave: I hope so too (and I'm writing this). They don't know England and Norway so it's most probably Romania getting murdered QAQ  
><strong>

**To Swirly592: One more chapter till we move! You'll see (or read about) yourself soon!  
><strong>

**To Neeky-chan: I think you requested it a long time ago. Send me your OC's details soon? Romania used his Romanian awesomeness! /shot/ I'm on HetaOni madness right now. Fans are purely awesome /shot again/ OoO You have a Nantucket! Cool! I'd like to see what my brain thinks off for their date too.  
><strong>

**To Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly: Thank you! I hope this story makes puke rainbows and unicorns! /shot/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vyera's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day of my flight back to Germany. Prussia seemed really excited. He was being more hype than America the day before. Spain on the other, however, uh…well…he was just being Spain, eating tomatoes and singing with his guitar (which I don't know where he got). When we got on the plane, things got complicated.<p>

"Excuse me, sir," the flight attendant walked up to us. "Pets aren't allowed on the plane," she said, pointing her dainty finger at Gilbird nesting peacefully in Prussia's hair.

Prussia stared at her for a moment. "What pet? Gilbird's my little buddy!" he said proudly, giving Gilbird a small stroke. Aw, they're so cute! Damn, a curse to being female!

"Even so, animals aren't allowed, sir," the flight attendant said coolly, reaching her hand out to grab the small yellow bird.

"Piyo~!" Gilbird chirped angrily and took a bite at the flight attendant's hand. She yelped and quickly pulled her hand away.

"It bit me!"

"Of course! No one touches my awesome buddy!" Prussia exclaimed. That earned a glare from the woman in front of him.

I rubbed my forehead. This is such a pain in my arse. "_Señorita_?" The flight attendant looked up to Spain. He cut in front of Prussia, looking bright and cheerful as always. "We do not want any trouble. Honestly. _Mi amigo _here is very attached to his little friend so would you mind making an exception?" His green eyes began sparkling. The woman had no chance of resisting the Spanish charm. "_Por favor?_"

Her cheeks took on a crimson red colour. For a second, I thought she would fan herself and swoon. She did her best to keep her composure and stammered, avoiding eye contact with the Spaniard. "W-well…um…I guess it's alright"

"Ah, _muchas gracias, señorita!_" Spain beamed happily.

That Spanish man…he's special, I tell you.

* * *

><p>Ve~ We're in Germany~!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Woof~! Bark! Bark! Bow wow~!<em>

"Dogs!" Prussia beamed excitedly when Berlitz, Patata and Padfoot came trotting out of the house and up to us. I smiled happily and crouched down on one knees to meet the happy yipping and bear hugs from the canines. "Wow, this one reminds me a lot of West's dog" he said, crouching down and giving Berlitz a small pat on the head.

"_Muy lindo! _They're all so cute!" Spain said laughing, dragging one of the last suitcases onto the stone steps. "Your house _enorme, mi amiga!_" the Spanish man gasped slightly. I merely shrugged and stood up. My parents'/my old house wasn't really that big compared to my grandparents' house in Austria. That house was humongous! Forgot to mention, my daddy is a third Austrian so that makes me and my siblings a sixth Austrian. But daddy's mostly German so we're all half German.

Now, we shall skip the randomness and fun stuff and finish my part!

Nah, I'm just kidding.

"Anyways, Vyera, where's your family?" Prussia said, looking out and shielding his eyes from the rising sun across the land (no, this is not Japan. It's Germany). "I want to introduce them to the awesome me and my awesome buddy here!"

Spain blinked once. A huge rather happy/relieved smile was on his face as he dropped the heavy bag. "_Mi amigo, _I'm glad you that way about me!" he cried of happiness.

Prussia raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Huh? What are you talking about, Spain? I was talking about Gilbird"

"Piyo~!" Gilbird chirped happily before nesting in Prussia's white hair again. Spain's head draped sadly and his shoulders hug heavily. The usually cheerful country was now depressed.

I was not pleased.

* * *

><p>"<em>Schwester!<em>" Danielle cried with joy. She ran to me, arms wide and bulldozed me with her infamous ton o' bricks hug. I fought back a whimper of pain to grin at her. Her accessory filled hair dirty blonde hair was bouncing furiously and her large lovely green eyes looked up to me. "I missed you so much!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I visited you guys only a few weeks ago!" I said exasperatedly.

"A few weeks is a _long time_, little sister," Sirius Edward Reinhardt –the eldest out of all of us—smiled cheekily. And before you ask, yes, his name is seriously Sirius. Mum was a big fan of _Harry Potter_ (along with the rest of us). His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he pulled Danielle and me into a quick hug. "And who are your friends here, Vyera?" Sirius asked, the tone of his voice changed drastically. It sounded malicious. "Not boyfriends, right?"

"Ooooo, _Schwester _has boyfriends!" Danielle sang. I shot her a small glare.

"I'm the awesome Pru-" Spain elbowed him in the side "Gilbert Beilschmidt! ("Thanks, Spain" he muttered) Came from East Germany so _ja_, aren't we Germans awesome?" Prussia grinned proudly. Danielle stared at him, mainly the chick nesting in his hair. "My little buddy here is none other than Gilbird" –he pointed at it, cooing softly- "and he's just as awesome as me and my five meters!"

"Inches," I coughed. Sirius and Danielle snickered.

"I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo," Spain greeted the lot with his friendly cheerful smile. "I'm from Spain and I love tomatoes and my little Romano"-he said Romano dazedly- "We've just moved in with the girls around…three weeks ago! Yeah, _tres_, right, _mi amigo_?" he asked Prussia, holding up three fingers. Prussia nodded with a "Ja".

"_And _they are _not _my boyfriends," I added promptly. I plopped myself on the couch next to Prussia. He was screaming at the screen angrily ("C'mon! C'mon! Pass the ball!") and Spain cheered moments after that ("GOAL!"). "By the way, where's mum, dad and Liam?" I asked Sirius.

"Dad's at work. Mum took Liam to the dentist because of a toothache," Sirius explained, squeezing himself between me and Prussia. He shook his wet brown blonde highlighted hair with a sigh. "And I took Danielle and her friends to the water park"

"But…you can't _swim_, Sirius," I stated plainly. Sirius's face turned bright scarlet.

"You should have seen him, _Schwester!_" Danielle began and plopped herself on the living room chair. "He looked like Berlitz when he was swimming! I was _humiliated_!" she said dramatically.

"It was dangerous! The water was deep!" Sirius argued.

"It was three feet deep!"

"Danny!"

"Wolf!"

"Both of you, quiet!" Prussia snapped. The rest of us stared at him. Prussia stood up with fists in his hips and an ugly scowl on his face. "You shouldn't be arguing especially in front of guests! It's unawesome! Where are your manners?" –Danielle and Sirius looked pitifully to each to each other- "Thought so. I want the both of you to go to your room, think about what you've done and when you're ready, apologize to each other. Now MARCH!"

"Yes, sir," Danielle and Sirius muttered bitterly and headed off to their respected rooms.

"Finally," Prussia sighed and sat down again. "Now back to the game"

There was a short momentary silence until it was broken by Spain. "Wow, _mi amigo, _that was…different," Spain was awestruck. I couldn't blame him. "Do you have a fever? This isn't like you," he said and pressed the back of his palm against Prussia's forehead.

"Quit it, Spain," Prussia muttered irritably, removing Spain's hand from his head. "And I couldn't help it! No one acts like brats in front of the awesome me! Even if it isn't directed at me!" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't help it. Reminded it when West and I…" he paused and shook his head. "Never mind, let's head back to the game. You're more than welcome to join us, Vyera"

"_S-si,_" Spain whispered anxiously. I just nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night. I kept twisting and turning in my sleep. Closing my eyes was torture. Every time I did, I would think of the Holy Roman Empire. Before he was <em>murdered<em>, I argued with him. The last time we spoke was an argument. Words I spoke last to him with harsh words. Looking down to his small body, it was frail and drenched with blood. My hands were trembling and my eyes kept darting to his dead lifeless eyes. He was so young. He didn't have to die. I—

"I'm sorry!" I sat up, reaching my arm out. I was reaching out to a blank wall. I was breathless and sweat dripped from my body. It was another nightmare. I frowned and looked my hands. They were trembling like back then. I closed my eyes tightly and clenching my teeth. "It was my fault…"

Tears poured instantly. It was no use fighting. I was so weak at the moment. Pulling my knees up, I dug my face into them. "You didn't have to die. You didn't. You were so young," I sobbed. "I wish I could take it all back"


	18. To Where Maple Syrup Originated From!

**Yay! Just two more days till my mid-terms end! Woo hoo! Hopefully after that my zest for writing will return (not like it ever left) Anyways, I'll let that beautiful sexy blonde European nation with handsome red—I mean, *cough* *cough* Romania's replying this time **

**To Myrna Maeve: Of course! He's my cousin after all! HRE is alive? Sweet! Yeah, that would suck if I died!**

**To DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: I don't want anybody to die either. Vyera's house is huge! (From what Spain told me) Prussia conquered that household apparently**

**To Swirly592: Yeah, it really was. Pour cousin…T_,T **

**To Neeky-chan: Well, **_**mae vulpe**_**, is a little forgetful but hooray, a new friend coming soon! OwO**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Hetalia does not belong to me**

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day of our –England, France and myself—flight. We were the first of the entire household to leave the country. The flight was scheduled to depart at 9:35 a.m. sharp. They were economy class tickets. Cynthia offered to purchase first class tickets of us but I politely declined her offer. However, I <em>did <em>take up the one where she would pay for everyone's phone bills. Overseas phone charges are a tad bit too pricey for me.

The morning was very normal.

"That's _my _pancake, you tosser!"

"No way, dude! I saw it first!"

Well…_our _version of normal…

"It's mine!" Cynthia acted quickly. She did some sort of stealthy ninja-like move which sent the pancake flying over our heads. It looked like a really floppy wiggly flying disk. "Catch it, Alice!" Cynthia shrieked when she spotted me coming in.

With _my _awesome ninja moves, I caught the pancake in my hand easily. "How could you people do that to a pancake? Don't you feel ashamed?" I walked pass the dining table and tossed the pancake onto America's plate. He happily _inhaled _(at least now we know who to enter in an eating contest) it down his throat. I sat down next to Norway, probably the sanest one here. "By the way, where're our local fox and the Romanian vamp?" I asked, pouring a very generous helping of maple syrup on my stack of pancakes.

Spain snickered, a wide smile on his face. "_Los amantes _are sleeping on the couch. They stayed up watching Titanic when we went for bed. Pass the maple syrup, _mi amigo_?"

Prussia passed the bear shaped syrup bottle over to Spain looking tired and very irritable. "I barely got a wink of sleep thanks to them!" he scowled. "No! Pull him up! Don't hog that stupid rift wood thing, you stupid git!" he said mockingly, rubbing the sides of his temples. He stood up, slammed his fist on the table (shocking America into choking on his own pancake) and pointed at the grey bags under his eyes. "Look at these! I look so unawesome with them on my awesome face! They sullied my awesomeness! Look at them!" he wailed.

"If I didn't know any better, you're becoming as arrogant as France when it comes to appearances," Norway said meekly, sipping tea from his special cup –it had the Norwegian national flag on it.

"What did you say?" Prussia and France shouted. Prussia was more furious sounding while France looked appalled. "You say like it is an insult!" France gasped. He took out a frilly white handkerchief and wiped fake tears from his eyes. "How could you say that? It isn't my fault my beauty is so high maintenance," he sobbed.

Norway rolled his eyes. "Cry me a river, French-y"

"Besides that," England breathed out, placing his tea cup onto the saucer (with a pink raised at that). He turned to me with focused intense green eyes, clamped hands and crossed legs. "When does our flight leave, Alice?" he asked with a raised caterpillar brow.

America stifled a small laugh. "Sorry, dude, your eyebrows are _hilarious_!"

"Alfred," Cynthia whispered worriedly. She was probably thinking that magic really _does _work and that England _can _use magic along with Norway and Romania of course.

"Be nice for a change, America, and be nice to England," Hungary, who was talking animatedly to Vyera a moment ago, said kindly. As usually, she was stunning with neatly combed hazelnut brown hair unlike the others who still had bed heads. America blushed and pouted. "Go on, England"

He cleared his throat abruptly, looking slightly flushed. "Yes…well…as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted," –he shot a look at America—"I've made arrangements to meet someone near your housing area—Toronto, right?" –I nodded—"It is a wizard family I knew a while back. The three of us –Romania, Norway and I—are fresh out of reagents. Along with our own business and the young witch's, we are in dire need of them and I cannot be late," he explained.

"Speak American, Iggy! We can't understand British!" America yelled lazily.

"I'm going to kill you! _Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!_" England roared, kicking and waving his wand while being held back and Prussia and Spain.

"Why does this always happen between you two?" Spain cried, getting a punch of the face. "_Oh tomate!_ My eye!"

"Calm down, you Brit!" yelled Prussia. "You okay, Spain?"

America shrugged. "I don't know. He's always had a short fuse I guess"

"_Amplo modus!"_ a hoarse sleepy voice yelled. A strong wind blew from the living room. Everyone froze and covered their ears as the wind yelled in Dominique's magnified voice. "WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET? ROMANIA AND I ARE TRYING OH SO DEPERATELY TO SLEEP! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL TURN YOU ALL TO TOADS!"

The howl stopped as soon as the wind. All of us got back to our senses and rubbed our ears in pain. Vyera seemed most irate out of all. "You two," –she pointed at England and France—"Get ready. I'll drive you all to the airport in twenty minutes," she said and clapped her hands together. "C'mon, ladies, move it or I'll toss out all the beer in the apartment!"

"No! Not the beer!" Prussia gasped and ushered France and England. "Move it! Pack or something! We can't lose the beer!"

After that entire fiasco (thankfully), England and France got ready in time (with the encouragement of Prussia, of course). France didn't seem too happy though. He kept muttering complaints about his hair. I didn't really see much fault thought. His hair looked perfectly fine. Maybe it's a France thing…

Speaking of that frog, he really is diabolical! Somehow or rather someone sweet talked the counter lady at the airport into changing our economy class tickets to first class. England looked quite bemused. I, on the other hand, was furious at him!

"Oh, _mon cheri, pourquoi?_ Why is it that you won't talk to me?" France whimpered. I could feel those oceanic blue eyes boring at the back of my head. "_Angleterre, _tell me, why _won't _she talk to me?" he asked England, who happens to sit between me and the frog.

"I _honestly _don't know," England quickly lied and flipped through a strange looking magazine. He knew all too well why I was upset. France was obviously extremely upset, serves him right. "Aha! London is hosting the Olympics this year!" England grinned and cheered. I had to check that my glasses were clean because for a moment I saw the pictures _move_!

France pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

* * *

><p>~In Canada, eh~<p>

* * *

><p>We took a small taxi ride over to the small flat where I used to live in Toronto. It was a humble home with fading red bricks, blue roof and daises as a small garden. "Alright—gentlemen," I turned to England and France whom had been arguing about their 'Big Ben' and 'Eiffel Tower', if you get my drift. My face felt warm and clapped my hands together as hard as possible (because I can't whistle). "Boys!" I yelled furiously.<p>

"W'ut?" England said with a bloody nose.

I blew a few strands of hair from my face and placed my hands at my hips. "_Listen_, my brother's still at in college or walking Little –my pet poodle, mind you—so I'd _very _much appreciate it if you two could _behave_!"

"Only if you discipline me, _mon cheri_," France winked.

I gave a quick eye roll, much to the frog's disappointment. "Anyways, Lucas –that's my brother by the way—is a little bit crude and likes to make snide remarks, doesn't like strangers and as blunt as an eraser. Make him uncomfortable and he will kick you out," I said this quickly while taking out the spare key from under the flower pot and unlocking the door. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" England and France said simultaneously.

"Good," I nodded and picked up my bag. "Don't just stand there! Get inside!"

* * *

><p>England's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are these bozos?" a young man in his early twenties roared. He had the same milky blonde hair as Alice but his eyes were a darker blue and he had a large sneer on his face. He looked like he just came back from a run and holding tightly onto a leash that held back a full grown poodle from launching itself at the furniture.<p>

"_Mon__seigneur!__Comment__impoli en moi__!_" France shook his head with a large drained frown on his face. The young man –who I assumed was Lukas—stared meekly at him. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, a friend of Alice," France said walking up to Lukas, taking his hand and shaking it. Lukas didn't seem too pleased and neither was the poodle. "A great _pleasure _to finally meet you, Lukas!"

"Get the **** away from me!" Lukas yelled angrily and snatched his had away from that stupid frog. It made me laugh to see him look so forlorn. "Freaks! You befriended _freaks_, sis!"

"Watch that tongue of yours, boy!" I snarled. My nostrils were flared with fury. Lukas glowered at me while France shrieked when the poodle peed on France.

Alice came into the room, looking fairly angered. "Enough! Lukas—" she grabbed him by the collar and slammed his face into the wall "—stop being an idiot! We're only here for a month! And, Little," –the poodle looked up to her, ears draped sadly—"don't give me that face!

She sighed, running her hand through her fingers and smoothed out the stress lines on her forehead. "Look, I am _exhausted_ from the flight so can you-can you guys just maintain your sanity for one month? And yes, I am referring to you, Arthur"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"She is referring to your imaginary creatures," France laughed bleakly, using tissue paper to wipe the urine off his pants.

"Why I—they're not imaginary!" I yelled but my face began to warm. Uni was neighing and snorting angrily, stomping her hooves beside me. "See? You've even made Uni angry!"

"You're _insane_, eyebrows!" Lukas retorted. He pulled his face from the wall and a small trickle of blood was dripping down his face. "And, both of you, OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

"I own half of this house, you little punk!"Alice grabbed Lukas and pulled him into a headlock. She kicked and screamed but was obviously winning. "So you can't kick them out unless I say so, twat!"

"_Mon cheri, _is defending my honour!" France sniffled pathetically. "Come give Papa a hug!"

"Stay out of this, ****!" and BAM! France was hurled into the wall in a bloody mess.

I sighed. "Might as well read," I muttered and opened my small travelling bag. "Hm? Where's my copy of the Dark Arts book? I'm sure that I packed it before leaving"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! Iggy lost his spell book! <strong>


End file.
